


You're Screwed Up And Brilliant, Looking Like A Million Dollar Man

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Is not just about the money money, LITERALLY, M/M, Michelle is the best y'all, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is in love;), Porn with Feelings, Sex Education, Sugar Daddy, There's gonna be lots of sex in here, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is showing Peter how to have sex, Unscarred Wade Wilson y'all, Virgin Peter Parker, With feelings tho, You've been warned, but not underage, is an attempt, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: "I'm nineteen already and—""You're nineteen already; yes. But, you are a nineteen year old guy who's almost twenty and just lost his virginity like a —month ago?" She paused to think, "And is dating a Señor."Or. The one where Peter may have just fall in love with his soon-to-be boss.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with my life, you guys. 
> 
> This is a new challenge for me because I'm not used to write 'happy' stuff, but I wanted something different.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first language and I will accept constructive criticism:)

The thin stripes of the four o'clock sun got in through the open window, the rays glowing against the grey carpet and desk. The barking of street dogs sounded distant on Peter's ears and he wished he could turn up the volume of the music that his computer was playing in the background, he wanted to stand up, close the window and hear clearly  _Blink-182_ over the speakers — _But,_ the constant pressure inside him and the hands gripping painfully his hips, was enough to forget about his second thoughts and ignore the outside world. 

 

"Come on, kid. You can do  _better._ "

 

Peter huffed and shook his head, brown curls sticking to his forehead damply. His thighs trembled and his hands rested in the other's stomach when he lifted himself again and fell back down, breathing out softly and trying to move faster, his hips moved in circles when he was getting tired, Tony's firm thrusts meeting him made him gasp and throw his head back as the metal of the base of the top bunk that hit his head everytime he moved up harshly made him groan in frustration, the ringing sound of his head hitting metal, echoed in the small room and the small _'ow'_ made the man underneath him laugh and smirk with strong hands pinching the boy's sides playfully.

 

" _I can't,_ " Peter hissed.

 

"See? Now you're used to me doing all the work," Tony shrugged.

 

"Is not that," The boy rolled his eyes, "Is  _this,_ " He punched the railings above his head and stopped his body from moving, "I keep hitting my head and you keep laughing."

 

Tony snorted, "It's funny, admit it, baby."

 

"Uhm — _No?—_ It hurts," The younger boy rolled his eyes, "We don't fit here." 

 

"The first time you said I wouldn't fit—" Tony thrusted his hips up against him, " _Here,_ " Peter moaned lowly at the motion inside him, "And, by the end of the night you ended up being more opened than a tuna can that was  _just_ opened." 

 

" _Ew!"_ Peter slapped his chest and gaped at him, "Why are you always comparing me with food and  _fucking_ tuna cans?"

 

"You don't see the resemblance?"

 

"Oh my god," The brown eyed boy covered his face and his groan came out muffled, "My dick is getting soft because of you." 

 

Tony looked down, "Uh, I don't think so, baby," He sighed, " _Anyways —_ I told you, when I arrived, that we should do it in the living room _or_ even better, in the kitchen island; like that one time in my  house. But  _no_ _,_ because—"

 

"Aunt May could catch us, Tony," Peter slapped his arm again and whined, "Let's change the position.  _Please._ "

 

"You lazy fuck," The man rolled his eyes fondly and sat up unhurriedly as his hands caressed softly the skin of his sides.

 

Peter smiled, kissing his plump lips longingly, "I wanna be on my back."

 

"Don't you always?" 

 

"Not always," The boy gasped when Tony lift him holding his legs around his waist kissing his neck with wet pecks. 

 

"I have a better idea, kid." 

 

And Peter was about to groan at the name and roll his eyes, but he forgot when Tony made him rest his back against the wall with the wet noises and slow touches that prolonged their time. He bite the man's shoulder to silence the moans and whimpers while Tony moved inside him and carried him in the air with the strength Peter craved and desired late at night when Tony talked lowly on the phone.

 

Petee told the man to hurry because his aunt was coming home soon with warm Thai food and he didn't have the heart to say no.

 

-

 

_MJ 12:50_

_We're still gon' se eachother_   _today?_

 

_Parker 12:52_

_Panini's? I want a panini_

 

_MJ 12:52_

_With extra cheese, please_

 

_Parker 12:52_

_See you there in 10. I'm close by_

_12:53_

_Order me the special_

 

_MJ 12:53_

_Yes, sir_

 

_Parker 12:53_

_And a Sprite_

 

_MJ 12:54_

_I'm not your maid, little bitch_

 

_Parker 12:54_

_See you there in ten, emo_

 

 

When Peter arrived, he stopped before going in to lock his bike in the nearest pole he could find, he smiled and waved at the owner of the place before finding his friend sitting in the corner of the small restaurant. The jacket he was wearing was wet because of the few drops that fell down on his way and his hands were cold when he put them under his armpits to warm them a little and rolled his eyes when Michelle saw him and motioned with a sarcastic smile to the plates and soda on the table.

 

"Hey, freak," Peter flicked his fingers on her temple and sat down across in the boot.

 

"Freak!" She exclaimed and opened her arms, "Hey."

 

"God, I'm starving," The boy moaned and took the sandwich infront of him to take a large bite, "Thanks for ordering, MJ."

 

"You're a pig." 

 

He looked up with lettuce falling of his mouth slightly and smiled at her frown and eyes staring at his mouth, "I didn't eat breakfast."

 

"Really? I thought you were too busy in Stark's house  _eating_ his dick," Michelle raised and eyebrow.

 

" _Michelle,_ " Peter gritted his teeth as he felt his cheeks going red at the few stared that people gave them, "Lower your voice."

 

She chuckled, "Don't get all shy on me."

 

"Shut up."

 

"So, you were on his house earlier?" Michelle leaned over the small table, "I wanna know it all."

 

"I saw him yesterday," The brown eyed boy sighed and took another bite.

 

"Did you now?"

 

"Tony came over yesterday," Peter smiled while waving his eyebrows.

 

"He accomplished what he said he was gonna do to you, according to the screenshots you sent me?" Michelle asked and took a sip of her drink.

 

" _Oh,_ he did," Peter nodded and raised his eyebrows slightly, "He did more than what the texts said."

 

"I'm glad," She smiled mockingly, "I noticed when you walked in through the doors limping. But —You  _fell_ down, right?"

 

"Yesterday while riding my skateboard," The boy shrugged.

 

"You don't have a skateboard," She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him.

 

"I do now," Peter narrowed his eyes back and stick his tongue out that had food in it.

 

Michelle sighed and shook his head, "You need to improve your lies and ways; because if  _not,_ May is gonna bust your ass."

 

"Shut up, I can do whatever I want," The brown eyed boy waved his hand while taking a bite of the sandwich, "I have a driver license."

 

" _And,_ I do too, Peter," She shrugged, "But, that doesn't mean that my parents  _wouldn't_ bust my ass if the caught me hooking up with an older,  _older_ guy."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and flipped her off, "He's not that old."

 

"How old is he then?"

 

"He's not  _that_ old, ok?" He said, "His dick still works pretty good."

 

"Does he takes too long to get it up?" Michelle smirked.

 

"Shut up, you're making it weird," Peter groaned, "And —FYI,  _no,_ he doesn't takes too long to get it up," He shook his head, "Scratch the  ** _too_** , he doesn't take long at all, Michelle."

 

"Speaking of getting it up," She said loudly and raised her arms, "When are you gonna tell May about your little, private affair?"

 

Peter made a confused face and frowned, "You are so embarrassing."

 

Michelle ignored him, "When are gonna tell May about —"

 

" _Never!_ " The boy whispered-yell and leaned over the table, "And, don't you dare to tell her something. She doesn't have to know. I'm nineteen already and—"

 

"You're nineteen already;  _yes._  But,you  _are_ a nineteen year old guy who's almost twenty and just lost his virginity like a —month ago?" She paused to think, " _And_ is dating a  _Señor,_ that nineteen year old guy is getting more dick than Liz Allan in her highschool days and he still lives with his aunt in the Queen's apartment,  _almost_ joblessand depressed when his older boyfriend doesn't text him back."

 

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times, before speaking quietly, "I hate you, you know that, right?"

 

"I'm trying to make you clear your head and do the right thing," Michelle raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

 

"And by the way —He  _is not_ my boyfriend," The brown haired boy pointed a finger at her.

 

"What is he then?" She rested her elbows on the table and frowned at him.

 

"Well," Peter cleared his throat and looked away. 

 

His eyes moved around the other tables and chairs as he tried to think about the last term he sleeps late thinking of his and Tony's relationship. The long list that is in the back of his mind everytime he kissed the man and listen to his heavy rock while they drive in the A.M through the Sojo streets that he  _still_ hasn't grow used to it and the expensive restaurants and big strawberries covered in dark chocolate that Tony bought him the first time they went out together without Peter being the young and dumb intern learning how to be an assistant in Stark's industries. The first Peter saw him in outside the big building and got into the elegant car, still think that — _Fuck,_ maybe that was a joke, when Pepper, ashamed told him  that Mr. Stark wanted to have dinner with him at 9:00 PM. 

 

 _But,_ it was all thrown to the back of his mind when he saw Tony leaning against the car and opened the door for him with a sweet compliment that made him warm and smile.

 

" _Well..._ "

 

Peter looked at her with wide eyes and stuttered slightly, he coughed, "He's my educator, mentor,  _professor_  and—"

 

"Ok, that sounded way too creepy," Michelle grimaced while racing his hand to stop him at mid sentence, " _Way_ too creepy."

 

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," He shrugged, "But, he's not my boy—"

 

"He is your boyfriend, Peter," She interrupted him again.

 

"We don't do boyfriend material stuff."

 

"You _absolutely_ do!" She gasped and punch his shoulder, "He comes over to your house,  _you_ come over to his house, he sometimes picks you up—"

 

" _Sometimes,_ " Peter nodded.

 

"He actually has introduce you to a few of his friends, he has sex with you almost 4 days a week and he buys you stuff! And — _Oh my god,_ " Michelle covered her mouth with widened eyes. 

 

Peter frowned and pulled his sandwich down slowly, "What?"

 

"He is your sugar daddy, bro," She gaped and nodded, "You  _have_ a sugar da—"

 

"If you keep going, I'll go."

 

"Think about it, Petes," She sighed, "You've been dressing better since you started  _'dating'_ him, you have a new watch —An expensive one— a new phone and more food in your pantry! And let me mention the Hugo Boss lotion that I saw the other day in your bathroom and we know that a month ago to owned a Walmart collection of shitty perfumes before  _and_ until Stark came into the picture."

 

"I'm serious, Michelle. I  _will_ fucking go," Peter pointed a finger at her and frowned, "And I won't pay for my panini."

 

 "You never do anyways," Michelle rolled her eyes, "What I'm saying is that—" She sighed, " _That,_ you should take a little advantage of the circumstances and use the _resources_  that you've been practicing lately and let that man spoil you to death, dude. I mean, haven't you notice that whenever you get on your knees, he _amusingly_ buys you stuf and takes you to fancy dinners in wich you can't  _even_ pronounce their dishes."

 

" _Fuck,_ " The boy gulped and leaned his back in the boot, he sighed and closed his eyes, "He may bemy sugar daddy, isn't he?"

 

Michelle shrugged and nodded with a boring expression, "I'm afraid so. Yes."

 

"He  _is_ my sugar daddy, isn't he?"

 

"Most likely, yeah."

 

"Fuck," He repeated and threw his head back.

 

The inevitable thought that he always ignored and forced himself to think about something else appeared infront of him and it actually seemed logical; his hands clench his jeans as he realized that the theory Michelle told could maybe be true and,  _God,_ it seemed true. The irrevocable, uneasy and  _foreign_ feeling of being objectified settled a twist in the pit of his stomach, the conclusions that his head was doing that involved the man that got him falling sleep late and waking up with a smile in a cloudy day, the silent conclusions that involved his money and praises with a little bit of warm feelings and mature decisions, the ones that scared him because maybe  ** _indeed_** he was just another body with a pretty face for the man to celebrate, praise and a boy next door that could be replaced at any moment.

 

But — Tony would  _never_ do that, right? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But —It's all thrown at the back of his mind when the man is sweet and kind, kissing and touching Peter like no one has done it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I changed my mind, I'm gonna make this shit a but angsty. Can't live without drama. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback in the first chapter! I love y'all
> 
> I hope you enjoy:)

Peter knocked on the wood door slightly, hearing Tony's voice from the other side. He held the folder on his arm tighter and cleared his throat when he entered the room without waiting for permission to come in. If Pepper were with him he would grip his arm and bring him back with a hushed scold and annoyed eyes; because — _Tony, why did you left me in charge with a kid?_

 

They boy stayed in the corner when he saw the leather chair's backrest and brown hair sticking from the top. Tony's voice echoed loudly as he talked on the phone and it made Pete nervous once again; as if it was the first time. Things were different from outside the building and  _work,_ and when Peter is stumbling down the large hallways with a hot coffee spilling in his sweater sleeve, with papers falling and Pepper hurrying him up through a phone that the company -Tony- gave him; only in those times and moments, he tries to be an stranger to the man and  _only_ be  ** _The apprentice assistant_** _,_ but it's difficult when Tony doesn't give a fuck and ignores the whispers and looks when he calls Peter to come to his office, for the sixth time in a day.

 

" _Mr. Stark?_ " Peter hesitates with small voice.

 

He watched the chair spinned quickly and he found the honey eyes staring looking him up and down. Tony waved a hand effortlessly for him to get closer. The boy walked towards the wide desk, sweat forming on his forehead and heart palpating _ridiculously_ and embarrassingly fast when the other smiled at him and kept talking in the phone distractedly. He saw Tony ending the call quickly, with an annoyed frown and a jumping leg; the noise of the murmurs outside were the only noise until Tony spoke.

 

"Peter, what brings you here?" The man smiled and leaned back on his chair.

 

The brown eyed boy placed the folder ontop of the desk, "I've got the—"

 

"Is that the sweater that I gave you?" Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed at the grey fabric.

 

Peter looked down and nodded shortly. He could feel his face getting warm at the thought of  _how the hell_ he accidentally made the man buy him a sweater when they were walking in the 5th avenue and Peter stood outside a glass door, pointing at a grey sweater and telling Tony that he liked it and Peter  _completely_ didn't notice the sign that read;  ** _Burberry_** — Until Tony forced him to go in, try the perfect fit, choose a tie too and there he was, paying with cash and holding the paper bag for the boy as they walked to his car.

 

"I like it," The older man nodded and then shrugged, "But, I'll like it better if it was off your body."

 

" _Tony,_ " The boy clenched his lips and shook his head, "Don't."

 

"The doors are closed," He responded.

 

Peter sighed and opened the folder, "Pepper send me—"

 

"Pepper?" Tony frowned, "Not,  _Ms. Potts?_ — You already got to that level of friendship?"

 

"No. In fact I don't think I will  _ever_ get to a level of friendship with her," The boy shrugged, "But, she basically threatened me this morning into doing extra paperwork if I called her something along with  _Miss or Mistress_ again and make her feel old by offering to help her go down the stairs."

 

Tony laughed chuckled, "You'll get used to her."

 

Peter nodded distractedly and started to search through the papers hurriedly, "Ok —So, Pepper send me to show you the new graphic plans that arrived for the new machinery in the Nevada's fabric."

 

The man hummed and stood up, walking around the desk and standing besides the boy.

 

" _And,_ I'm not so sure what she said at the end of the call," The younger boy mumbled under his breath, "But, I think it was something about the graphics being wrong and—" He looked up at his side, thinking that Tony was already gone to pour himself a drink, but he found him next to him and looking at the papers on laying messily in the desk.

 

"I'm still listening," Tony nodded and signaled for him to keep going.

 

"They have to send  _now,_ the correct graphics and it can take 4 days and then the construction of the fabric will be delayed. But, what Pepper said was that maybe you could—" Peter's words got stuck when he felt the other placing himself behind him, holding his narrow hips and starting to his softly the back of his neck, " _Tony._ "

 

"I'm still listening," He murmured against his skin, making guilty shivers appear in the bottom of his spine as the boy felt his hands untucking from his pants the shirt under his sweater.

 

"Stop," The brown eyed boy whispered.

 

"Look at you, all grown up and talking about _graphics_   _plans_ and resisting to bend over my desk like you did on Monday," Tony licked the side of his neck and leaned completely his chest against Peter's back.

 

"Oh my god — _That is_ your dirty talk?" Peter laughed and turned around, the papers laid forgotten in the wood as he tried to push at the man's chest, "You need to step your game up, old man."

 

"How does a cup of your favorite wine  _Chateau Margaux,_ sounds?" Tony whispered, warm breath grazing the skin of his neck.

 

The younger boy nodded and then frowned, "Right now?"

 

"Obviously _not_ ," The man scoffed and pulled away, kissing his lips again, "I'll wait for you at 8:30 in the parking lot. You know where I park, baby."

 

"I can't," Peter shook his head, grabbing the other's face to make him look at him, "I get out late today, remember? I have to organize the—"

 

"Forget that." Tony rolled his eyes.

 

" _No, Tony!_ " The brown eyed boy whispered yelled, "Pepper is gonna be pissed if I even think about getting out early — _again—_ and I'm already jeopardized into doing  _everything_ she wants and asks—"

 

The man cut him off by kissing him again roughly and running his hands down the sides of his legs, "God, I love when you get all professional with me."

 

Peter sighed and closed his eyes again, licking slightly the other's lips and hugging his neck. He gasped when the man lifted him and tried to place him on the desk, he pulled away with red cheeks, "Tony,  _I am serious_. Someone can see us and I have a lot of work to do and—"

 

" _And, and, and, and —_ That's all I've been hearing," Tony groaned and let go of him, "Sweetheart, you're too young to be worrying like that, leave that to someone like  _me._ "

 

"You don't know how Pepper gets!" The boy exclaimed and closed his mouth quickly, looking at the door of the big room with wide eyes.

 

"Oh! —Believe me.  _I know_ how she gets," The man raised his eyebrows and nodded.

 

"She's practically my boss. I can't just leave two hours earlier bec—"

 

 The older man raised his hand, "Let me stop you right there, kid," He sighed, " _I am_ the boss here, yes? —And, if I say that you can get out early— Well,  _Goddamn,_ you certainly can."

 

Peter stared at him for a few seconds and the sighed defeated, "She's gonna be so pissed." 

 

"I'll talk to her, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head," Tony mumbled and leaned down to kiss his nose, before pulling away abruptly.

 

"I will go only if you buy me the strawberries covered in chocolate that I like," The boy smiled while gathering the papers.

 

"I will buy you a strawberry field in Italy if you want, sweetheart." 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and started walking away, but the warmth spreading his chest and the smile appearing in his face made him knew right there that Tony was being _consummately_ honest.

 

-

 

The ride to Tony's house was silent, only the late new were playing in the radio. Peter texted May that he was staying at a friend's house — _Wich_ wasn't that erroneous. If normal friends fucked in the kitchen table at 10:00 P.M and one of them was way,  _way_ older...Well then; that was to Peter's own awareness and consent, that is. He caught the smile that Tony seldom gives him, with closed lips and small eyes, honest and lovely, the one that he gives the boy when he's drunk or just alone. 

 

Peter's heart skipped and his stomach clenched, still feeling unusual and extroverted at the man's wide hand held and rubbed the inside of his thigh as he turned the steering wheel with one hand, and it just reminded Peter of his own youthfulness and inexperienced ways that sometimes intimidated him under the man's gaze — _But_ when that wanted feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness that Tony provided and showed him, the one that made the boy wonder about the paternal figure that he had been missing and that  _maybe_ he has found now in this random man that seemed to notice more each day that passed.

 

The feeling of supposing that he was _owned_ was excitable when Tony sometimes made him think that  **they** could actually have a long period or something more than a few fucks, he sometimes thinks about the possibility of being part of Tony's life in  _that way;_ in the way of living with him and cooking breakfast for him, or massaging his shoulders after a tensed day at work and kissing his cheeks a thousand time, just like the way Peter knows the man hates. The instable thought of owning the man alway got lost and a deep disappointment appears in the bottom of his heart when he sees Tony smiling and talking to other people, just like the way he does to him. His realization of discovering that he is not the only one in Tony's life and will  _never be._

 

 _But —_ It's all thrown at the back of his mind when the man is sweet and kind, kissing and touching Peter like no one has done it before, whispering and promising  ** _faux_** situations that neither of them believed for more than a day. It was all forgotten, the resentment, disappointment and sadness when Tony was good to him and give him  _everything_ Peter asked and fucking him whenever he wanted, not caring about the dumb moves of a  _still_ teenager and silly sad eyes when he didn't wanted to go. It passed unnoticed, making the boy fall all over again and deciding that he would follow Tony down and everywhere.

 

-

 

" _Come in with me._ "

 

The low echo of water running through blue marbel and white tiles was the mere sound of a leisure atmosphere that made Peter smile and enjoy the tender humming that Tony was doing while taking his clothes off. Peter submerged his head in the warm water that was slowly going up in the tub, barely covering his body and face; he caressed his hand down his chest and belly, fingertips brushing the wet skin until he touched hesitantly his cock that was hard since Tony stopped him by the door to lick inside his mouth and touch his legs for a minute. The boy gripped his erection, the water trailing down hurtfully when he moved his hand up and down lazily.

 

"Tony, come in with me," He repeated and closed his eyes.

 

" _I'm singing, singing in the ra—_ Well, goddamn. Aren't you a little bastard? Starting without me?"

 

Peter giggle and nodded, flicking his wrist and whimpering slightly, "You're taking too long." 

 

"Stop that, kid," Tony's gaze fell down, running over the boy's moving hand, he licked his lips.

 

The brown eyed boy sighed through tight lips, staring into the honey eyes that were traveling down his body lustfully and Peter felt like the most wanted  _thing_ in the world when he spread his own legs, resting in the sides of the porcelain tub, "Get in?"

 

The man nodded shortly and tugged down his pants and underwear, he was about to stepped inside but Peter stopped him by placing a hand on his leg and resting on one elbow, "What's wrong?" 

 

"You're hard, already?" Peter smiled and laid back down again.

 

"When I got a naked view of a this boy masturbating and —You know I  _love_ your wet hair in your forehead," Tony shrugged, stepping in the tub, he bent over and got in between the boy's legs, the water moved beside them carefully.

 

"Tony—"

 

"You want me, baby?" The brown haired man whispered, lowering his head and startling Peter with a wet kiss and rough hands touching his sides.

 

The boy nodded and pulled away for a second before pecking his lips hastily.

 

Tony moved his hand above to blindly closed the water tap, the relaxing sound of water running against expensive marvel stopped and the only echoed left was their breaths and wet noises with water moving around them.

 

"What are you doing?" Peter frowned and lifted his hand to try and open the water tap again, "I'm cold." 

 

The older man shook his head and gripped his wrist, "I don't want water splashing everywhere."

 

Peter smiled widely and pushed his hips up against him, "We're doing it here?" 

 

" _Yeah —_ Where else?" Tony shrugged. 

 

"I don't know. Your bed?" 

 

"My god. I keep forgetting that you're just a kid," The man smiled against his lips, "I'm gonna show you what's good."

 

Peter didn't remembered the last time —In one month and a half they've been  _'dating'—_ feeling this reckless and carefree, doing things that he never imagined he would ever do. At least until he moved away from his aunts small apartment. Because, for  _fucksake,_ he lost his virginity with only knowing the man for a few weeks and he was terribly ashamed of his actions that he called Michelle and Ned screaming and crying —' _I lost it first you losers!'_ and  _'Oh my god, what have I done?' 'It fucking hurt, Ned!'—_ but, the guilt and remorse went away the moment he got out of showering, towel around his neck and there was a ring to his apartment and, of course: Stark sent him a colorful box filled with  _macarons_ and a watch from a brand that he didn't even knew.

 

He refused to accept it, but gave away quickly when Tony made him sweat and moan in the back of his black Camaro two day later.

 

The pride on his chest that spread warningly when he thought about that two months ago he was no one and no he was the boy that everyone was talking about in the company because Tony didn't seem to get enough of him, and Peter is willing to give everything away for the man, like he gave his innocence and naiveness to a  _forty-something_ year old man and just like he gave his freedom wantom.

 

 _So,_ when he let Tony do stuff like  _this —_ Fuck inside the bathtub, make a mess and get harder at the loud moans echoing in the wall.  _When_ he let the man do whatever he wants, his stomach twist in admiration because Tony knows that Peter is gonna like it too and beg for more attention.

 

They moved fast and skipped the sweet caresses and soft kisses, gripping and pulling hair, biting and licking in a almost  _animalistic_ way that got them hurrying up. Peter could forget  _how_  young he was when Tony first entered him with his cock, rough with with a certain softness that only the man could manage to do. The rub of the tile sliding easily against his bare back and the water that was getting cold was splashing in the bodies, but it wasn't high enough to get to the ground, so Peter groaned at the man to go faster.

 

"Come on. Push back, baby. Do it like you like it," Tony breathed out, snapping his hips and kissing the boy's wet shoulders.

 

Peter moved his hips, meeting the man's thrusts shyly. The pleasure made him ignore the constant hit in his head with the wall when Tony fucked inside him, making him gasp and arch his back, his fingers clenched Tony's arms tightly and his legs were trying to stretch more, allowing the man in every time, "Tony —I,  _please—"_

 

"Look at me, sweetheart," Tony gripped his jaw and they kissed again with messy tongues.

 

The boy's skin was irritated from Tony's beard rubbing constantly on his neck and jaw and they laughed together when the shampoo fell down on Peter's head and Tony's knees kept slipping in the floor, sometimes falling completely ontop of Peter; but he didn't care, not when the man was whispering the sweet nothings that he could only hear during sex; the only words that felt unfamiliar coming from Tony and the ones that made his chest clench with anticipation and expectation —Because, Peter knew that the man won't remember them or he will ignore them and keep going like he alway did, joking and smirking with a funny comment of his morning hair.

 

" _Fuck me._ "

 

 _But,_ he didn't care again; not when he he begged like mad man and watch Tony falk apart slowly. He didn't care when he knew was going to sleep beside the man and wake up to a french breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goes to hell* sorry for the mistakes!


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You call them —casual fucks— appointments now?" Michelle cringed, "Nice, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I hope you like it:) 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine and please if you can, do correct me.
> 
> For always writing nice stuff about this fic and encouraging me to continue I dedicate this chapter to PoseyRedfield.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"So, how was that _fougasse_ that I brought you the other day?" 

 

"Tasted like a common and banal pastry to me," Michelle shrugged.

 

"Yeah, I know. But —It  _is_ french," Peter grinned, "How fancy is that?"

 

"Not as fancy as the expensive underwear that you're wearing," Ned shrugged too and patted his shoulder slightly.

 

"It's not expensive," Peter rolled his eyes and sat down in the couch next to them, "I just decided to try a new brand. That's all."

 

"What happened to the Queens boy that his aunt used to buy him boxers in Target?" Michelle asked and faked a sad sigh.

 

"She still does, I think."

 

"She does  _not_!" The brown eyed boy gasped and punched his friends chest, he mumbled, "At least she hasn't lately."

 

Michelle rolled her eyes and took a sip from his cup.

 

"Hey, does the new expensive, pricey and _unreasonable_ underwear feel different in your,  _you know —_ Willy Wonka?" Ned shrugged again disinterested.

 

Peter looked up, frowning and thinking for a second, "Not really, no."

 

"Cool," He nodded.

 

"Just that they're softer."

 

"They are?" 

 

"Hundred percent," Peter nodded and smiled, "It feels nice when," He stretched his head to look past and see Michelle concentrated on her phone. He lowered his voice, " _When —_ Willy decides to wake up unexpectedly." 

 

"Is that so?" Ned raised his eyebrows.

 

"I'm still here," Michelle sighed, "A girl is still here. I know that is 2017 and sexism seems — _is—_ something archaic and boy and girls should get along without  _actually_ fucking, but, guys —I really don't wanna hear how you two jerk off." 

 

"Is nature, Michelle," Ned raised a hand.

 

"Totally," Peter nodded, "Besides, you've heard way worse things that we've done." 

 

"Correction: things that  _you_ have done," Ned pointed a finger at him, "I haven't had intercourse —Yet, with someone who is willing to pay my college tuition and buy me expensive underwear." 

 

"And, this is a warning: I'm gonna  _literally_ go," Peter was about to stand up, but was stopped by Michelle placing an arm on his chest.

 

"Remember when were gonna go bowling and this little whore ditched us to go get some dick at that five stars hotel?" She asked with a laugh, "He showered for like a week with the free shampoo and conditioner that the room had —You still have the moisturizer, Petes?"

 

"It's free stuff! You would do the same, guys," The brown haired boy exclaimed.

 

" _Oh,_ so that's why the limping the next day," Ned mumbled, "I didn't know that you left us that day to go and do  _that._ "

 

"Now you know, man," Michelle answered for Peter and patted his arm.

 

"God, I hate you guys," Peter groaned and threw his head back.

 

"I'll get used to it," She turned to look at the t.v.

 

"Unfair, I didn't say anything," Ned said and shook his head.

 

"And — _Now!_ He's gonna ditch us in an hour to go see his sugar—"

 

"Michelle," Peter warned, " _Don't._ "

 

"You're going?" His friend asked with a frown, "You're gonna miss our The Walking Dead marathon?"

 

"Sorry, bro. I have this appointment at work and I'll have to go soon," He patted Ned's arm softly, "But, I'll come back tomorrow."

 

"You call them —casual fucks— appointments now?" Michelle cringed, "Nice, Peter." 

 

He turned around quickly with a scowl and stared at the girl biting his nails boredly, he raised his voice a little, "What is  _your_ problem today?" 

 

" _Guys_." Ned started.

 

"I don't have a problem," Michael shrugged and smiled sarcastically, "Do you have one?"

 

" _Yes_." 

 

"Why don't you tell Stark to hire you a personal therapist to talk about your problems," She shrugged again and lifted her hand to point at him, "Anyways, just smile and get on your knees to get what you want." 

 

" _Michelle_." 

 

"Ok —I am  _so_ done here," Peter stood up abruptly, kicking their legs in the way, "Fuck you, guys." 

 

"Again, unfair," Ned sighed and shook his head at Michelle when Peter collected his jacket and backpack and started walking to the door, "Peter—"

 

" _And,_ don't even bother to call me this Friday for the movie night." 

 

The door slammed behind him as he put on his jacket carelessly, he mumbled " _Asshole_ ," and pressed on the button of the elevator quickly. When he was inside he called the man and told him that he was ready to go; he waited for fifteen minutes outside a coffee shop, ignoring the calls and text from Ned and ignoring the rage in his chest and his bouncing leg. He then saw the sumptuous car pull over rapidly and honked loudly. 

 

It was starting to rain and he run towards the car with his hoodie on his head, he ignored Tony's greetings and kissed him roughly when he closed the door, his hands gripped the front of his dress shirt as he pulled him close towards him, Peter bite his bottom lip inattentively and smiled at the man's startled expression. 

 

"Take me to the hotel I like." 

 

-

 

The white curtains were closed enough until no illumination came from the city lights outside, the lamp in the corner send a warm dimmed shadow in the aide of their faces, the T.V was muted, making the only noises in the room were the messy shifting of bedsheets, low groans and loud moans, the headboard knocked slightly against the wall too. A serene atmosphere was endorsed, even though the rapid movements, rough hands and desperate kisses could tell otherwise, but, the small whispers and mumbles of appreciation were constantly being heard.

 

"Baby—" 

 

Peter hummed, one hand gripping the headboard and the other resting in the man's chest, his legs supported his body when he moved up and down, grinding down constantly in the other; he clenched his eyes and jaw tighter everytime the Tony thrusted up and went deeper inside him. Since and thirty minutes ago they've been sweating constantly and breathing rapidly, but everytime that one was about to orgasm they would stop, staying still until their heart stopped beating brutally, they kissed softly and longingly, Peter tasted the liquor on his lips and he smelled the aftershave before they started moving again, starting slow and then losing control, the hands roaming on his thighs and belly encouraged him to ride the man hastily.

 

"Baby," The man repeated.

 

"What?" Peter mumbled and opened his eyes, already finding the brown eyes staring at him distractedly. 

 

"Don't stop this time, baby," Tony pointed at his hips, "Keep going, ok?" 

 

" _Ok_ ," The younger boy whispered brokenly and accelerated his movements, leaning down towards the man everytime he thrusted up.

 

"Peter—"

 

"Tony —Please, stop talking. I can't concentrate," The boy whimpered.

 

"I was meaning to tell you that—" Tony begun to speak, but Peter placed his fingers over his mouth softly, leaning completely down to kiss them stupidly and messily, tongue darting out to lick inside his mouth.

 

" _Shh,_ " Peter whispered and the gasped, hiding his face in the man's neck, "Wait just a little," He grinded his hips in circles and stroke himself quickly.

 

"I just—"

 

"Oh my god — _Fuck—_ " Peter gasped and his body shook when his came unexpectedly, he sighed steadily and whimpered loudly, hand resting on the man's chest as laid down completely on top of him and breathed against his ear, damping the skin there.

 

"There you go," Tony muttered as he pulled the covers around around the boy's legs and back.

 

Peter exhaled one last time, going limp and pliant on Tony's chest, he lifted his head tiredly,  "Ok, sorry —What were you saying?" 

 

"You finished?" The man raised his eyebrows and patted his bottom.

 

"I think so," He smiled lazily.

 

Tony sighed, "What I was meaning to tell you was that—" 

 

"You haven't come." 

 

"No. _And_ _,_ we can leave that for later, trust me. I wanted to tell you that I'm — _Peter,_ " Tony pulled at his arms when the boy started to get under the covers, kissing and biting down his chest, "Pay attention to me, kid."

 

"I'm gonna suck your—"

 

" _No —_ I repeat, we can leave that for later," The man sighed frustratedly when Peter didn't listen and continue to go down on him, he pulled at his arms again, "Settle down, this is important, kid."

 

The boy sighed, pushing the covers off his body harshly and laying down best Tony with an annoyed scowl, he looked up and opened his arm in expectation, "I'm  _settled_ now."

 

Tony looked at him for a few seconds and then turned away with a sigh and put a hand on his own forehead, "God —It's like going back to highschool."

 

" _Old man,_ " Peter rolled his eyes, he smiled and punched slightly the man's side, "Tell me now." 

 

"You're a pain in the ass. You know that, right?" The brown eyed man raised his eyebrows.

 

Peter ignored him and rested his head on his shoulder, his fingers playing with the hair on his chest. 

 

"What are you doing on Friday, kid?"

 

"This Friday?" 

 

Tony hummed.

 

He thought about the fight with Michelle and the  _obvious_ cancelled movie night, he shook his head, "If I'm not with you —I guess I'll stay home or go out with May, I don't know; but, probably I'll stay home," Peter shrugged.

 

"When was the last time that you got out of New York?" 

 

"What?" The boy lifted his face.

 

"You heard me." 

 

He rolled his eyes, "I've never left New York — _Actually,_ I haven't even go to Long Island."

 

"How do you feel about doing it this weekend?" Tony asked distractedly as he unmuted the t.v.

 

"Doing what?" Peter frowned, "Go to Long Island?" 

 

"Sure —Why the hell  _not_?" The man shrugged and looked at him, "Or, we can go somewhere else." 

 

The brown haired boy widened his eyes and sat up, "Are you fucking with me?"

 

"I'm fucking  _you_ ," Tony smirked.

 

"We're going somewhere this weekend?" Peter made a confused expression, searching in the other's face something that could tell him that it was all a joke, but Tony was staring at him and nodding slowly.

 

"If you want to."

 

"Of course I fucking want to, Tony!" He exclaimed, "Are you serious about it? Because, if you're not, I swear to God that—"

 

"Hey, look at me, kid," Tony pointed at his own face, "Do I look like I'm joking?" 

 

Peter studied him for a few seconds with an uneasy expression, his fingers playing with the sheets around his waist, he sighed, "No?"

 

" _Ding, ding: No!_ "

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

"I have this weekend free —Well, _technically._ Pepper wants me to go Nevada to fix the contract, but—"

 

"We're going to Las Vegas?" The boy grinned.

 

"Not unless you want to go to Long Island?" Tony smirked and shrugged effortlessly.

 

" _Uh —_ No?" Peter said, "I wanna go to Las Vegas, are you serious? The only time that I've been close to a gambling machine was in this shitty casino that Ned and I sneaked into as waitresses. I  _want_ to go to Las vegas." 

 

The older man chuckled and placed a hand on his covered knee, "But, I'm gonna be working and I'm gonna probably be really busy," He sighed, "So, I don't promise a quality time together. You're going as my assistant anyways, but you can go out to meet the place." 

 

"So, we're really going?" He raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Yes." 

 

Peter groaned and shook his head, "God —I'm gonna have to tell May a  _big_ excuse."

 

"Is worth the struggle, don't you think?" Tony gave him a small smile and caressed his knee.

 

The boy grinned, "I'm going to La Vegas," He wiggled his eyebrows, " _We_ are going to Las Vegas." 

 

"We are," The other nodded and started flipping through the channels.

 

"So, no quality time together?" Peter started climbing on his lap again.

 

"I don't promise anything, baby," Tony looked at him and accepted the kiss as he placed his hands in the boy's hips.

 

"You can't even try?" The younger boy mumbled against his mouth, grinding slowly on his stomach, his cock brushed in between them, he smirked and placed his hands beside Tony's head, " _For me?_ "

 

"I could  _arrange_ something," Tony nodded. 

 

"For a quality time?" 

 

"For a quality time, kid." 

 

He smiled, "We're going to Las Vegas then."

 

"I think I say so, yes," The man shrugged.

 

Peter licked Tony's parted lips one more time and started kissing down his jaw, neck and chest, moving downwards at each peck and lick, he heard the other sighed when got in between his legs and pulled the covers over himself —At first, Peter wasn't fond of blow jobs, he thought of them as something as messy, sloppy and unnecessary, mostly when the first times he would practice them after Tony had been  _inside_ him, because — _Ew._

 

But, then, Tony showed show him one night how to do it by sitting in the edge of the bed and making Peter stand in front of him; he never thought thay his knees would buck that way and that his breath seemed like it wasn't functioning correctly when Tony made those wet sounds while he sucked him off. Peter found out that after the awkward clueless blowjobs that he gave, he started liking them more, particularly when he felt the heavy weight on his mouth and Tony gripping the hair in the back of his neck, praising him with good words.

 

Peter chose to ignore the fact that he selfishly knew that whenever he got on his knees or choke on his dick, he would always get a reward —a  _material_ reward and a loving kiss on the cheek.

 

So, he ignored the outside noise when his head was moving up and down, making the sheets rustle and Tony groan lowly, the heavy weight of his hands pulling his hair and the occasional caress of Tony's fingers on his cheek where the outline of his dick was prominent enough sent Peter over the edge again by rubbing himself in the bed as he breathed in Tony's scent when he was held down and struggled to swallow.

 

" _Oh, yes._ I'm definitely taking you to Las Vegas."

 

And, he forgot about his friends for a moment when he smiled against Tony's leg.


	4. F O U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! When I read the other AMAZING starker fics I feel down because I realize that I write so shitty, you guys.
> 
> And like I'm starting to not like this fic because i feel forced when I write and it's difficult so probably I'm not gonna continue this one because I don't know how. If someone is able to help me. Feel free.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

"How could you  _possible_ said that?" 

 

Tony sighed and rested his face on his hands tiredly, "Pepper, I don't have time for this. I'm just letting you know."

 

"Oh,  _great!_ —Thanks for letting me know, Tony!" She exclaimed sarcastically and raised her arms, "Why all of a sudden you decided to take an intern to one of  _our_ most important business?"

 

"I could use the help," He shrugged.

 

"But, I am the help!"

 

"Please stop screaming?" Tony rubbed his temples slightly.

 

"He doesn't do anything but bring papers to you, that, by the way; you  _never_ take a look at."

 

" _Wrong._ I do," Tony raised his eyebrows amd nodded, "Now I do, Pepper."

 

"I just don't understand why—" Pepper started to argue again, but then she cut herself and widened her eyes at Tony, she pointed at him accusingly, "You're  _still_ fucking him."

 

He hummed in question and frowned.

 

"You still are, aren't you, Tony?" She groaned and sat down in the shirt infront of him.

 

"I'm not confirming anything," He started to stand up but the other pulled him down by the sleeve of his shirt, "Pepper, I have to—"

 

"Just admit it. And, I'll leave you alone."

 

"Pepper—"

 

" _Just_ admit it."

 

Stark sighed and slumped back in the seat, "Yes," He looked at her, "I admit it."

 

"God, Tony," She took a deep breath in, "He's nineteen."

 

"I know," He mumbled distractedly.

 

Pepper looked at him with a frown ans exclaimed slightly, "He's nineteen!"

 

"And, totally legal," Tony shrugged.

 

"I thought it was going to be a one time thing when you told me to make have dinner with you."

 

" _Yep_  —I thought so too," He grimaced.

 

"You're not taking him to Las Vegas," She stated.

 

Stark chuckled, "I'm not?"

 

"No. We're closing an important deal, you need _no_  distractions," Pepper leaned on the table.

 

"Actually," He raised his head as if he was thinking, "I think I will  _need_ a distraction, you know. To relieve all the stress and stuff?"

 

" _No_ and my decision is final."

 

Tony gaped at her for a few seconds and then laughed, "You can't just tell  _me_ what to do and not do—"

 

"Actually, I can and I  _will,_ " She started grabbing her purse and keys from the table, "I'm able to do that since you made me the CEO, Tony. You're not taking him and  _don't_ argue with me," Pepper raised her hand when Tony was about to speak, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony huffed, watching her leave, he loosened his tie slightly, breathing in amd closing his eyes, but he opened them quickly when Pepper opened the door and a familiar voice echoed loudly in the room.

 

"Oh, Ms. Potts!" 

 

She sighed and turned to look back at Tony for a moment with a annoyed glance, "What are you doing here, Peter?"

 

"I came to deliver the papers that you told me to de—"

 

Pepper cut him off by raising a hand, nodding and stepping out of the room without glancing back; until the sounds of her heels disappeared, Peter turned around cautiously with a small frown, "Did I said something?"

 

"Just close the door, kid," Stark sighed and lifted his arm lazily.

 

The door slammed quietly and the boy started walking towards him, "What happened?"

 

He shrugged and shook his head, "After all this years, she still manages to get on my fucking nerves and be  _right_."

 

"What happened, Tony?" He repeated, "You're all red and tense."

 

"Just a little misunderstanding," Stark shrugged and looked down, "Listen, kid. I'm going straight to the point—" He stopped talking when he looks at the doe brown eyes infront of him, staring at him carefully and with a hint of concern; he ignored the guilt in his chest and sighed.

 

"Tony—"

 

"I don't think you will be able to go to Las Vegas with me," He said coldly, "In fact, you're  _not_ going."

 

Peter blinked at him and his frowned deepened before clearing his throat, "May I ask why?" 

 

"Sorry," Tony ignored him and stood up, resting his hands inside his pockets, "Something came up."

 

"Just like that?" The brown eyed boy asked and stood up to, "We had it all planned—"

 

Stark shrugged and chuckled slightly, "Not anymore. There will be a next time."

 

Peter raised his voice slightly, "But, I don't want a next time! I already told May, Tony."

 

"That's not my problem, kid," Tony sighed tiredly and walked towards the small table that held the liquor and glasses, " _Sorry_. Want a drink?"

 

"What has gotten in to you?" The younger boy frowned and dropped the papers in the desk carefully. 

 

"Nothing," He said, "And, can we  _please_ stop talking about it?" 

 

Stark turned around when he heard a huff, he watched Peter sat down in the chair and looked down, he was red and his jaw was clenching, he looked at Stark shortly and turned around quickly. He took a long sip from his drink, grimacing when the liquor burned slightly his throat, he walked towards the boy and leaned in the desk infront of him.

 

"Don't pout on me, kid."

 

"Stop calling me that," Peter looked up with a frown.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and grinned slightly, " _Peter —_ Please, don't pout on me."

 

The brown eyed boy sighed and pointed at the desk, "It's not like you're gonna do it, but I'm doing my job. Those are the papers for the manufacturer, try to take a look at them, yes?" He started stood up and was about to turn away, but Tony caught him by the wrist.

 

"Where are you going, baby?"

 

"I still have stuff to do. _Work,_ " Peter pulled his arm away.

 

"Come on," Stark rolled his eyes, "That's not important. You know that Pepper only gives you shit to fo to keep you busy."

 

The boy flinched visibly and looked down, his hands fondled the hem of his shirt.

 

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his face, "I didn't mean it like that—"

 

"It's fine," Peter shrugged and crossed his arms.

 

"Look, it's been a rough day and I know that it's not your fault, but—"

 

" _It's fine_ ," The younger boy said firmly, "I have to go. See you around."

 

"Hey, no," Stark took a grip of his arm and pulled him back when he started walking away, "Let's go to dinner tonight, yeah?"

 

"I already have plans, Tony," Peter sighed.

 

Tony nodded slowly and raised his arms carelessly, "Alright," He sighed, "See you on Monday. Close the door before you leave."

 

He closed his eyes when moment later the door slammed loudly and he was left in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy hummed gently, "Is the Tony Stark feeling guilty?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Shut up, brat," Tony chuckled, "don't make me regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But I'm finally getting my inspiration back and I'm gonna start on my other works too, so fortunately you haven't forget about this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Peter was messily writing in the notebook on his desk, fishing out old notes and new notes for the project that he's presenting at Stark Industries; Pepper told him distractedly as she glanced at the documents on her hands that Peter didn't even have to worry about making the damn project because he already had the _damn_  internship, but Peter refused, thinking solely about the other kids that ( ~~weren't fucking the boss~~ ) were working hard on their respective projects, they were just waiting for an opportunity to work permanently there —just like Peter— even if he chose to push aside the _fact_ that he already had a place saved in there.

 

"Peter, Tony _already_ signed the confirmation papers for your recruitment," Pepper had rolled her eyes dramatically and huffed.

 

So, he chose too ignore too the warm feeling that appeared on his tummy when he found out what Pepper said.

 

The lamp that was on his desk flickered just as his phone started ringing again (probably Michelle with a lame ass apology) — Peter sighed frustratedly, throwing his pencil loudly in the wood and started to shake the lamp to make it work properly; he could do better, like change the light bulb or see if something's wrong with the cables, but,  _holy fuck_ , he didn't have the fucking patience to deal with a freaking lamp right now. Not when his phone kept ringing and buzzing in the desk.

 

Peter cursed, already preparing himself to yell at Michelle or Ned (he didn't really do anything, but still Peter was fucking pissed) but then before he could answered angrily, he saw who it was on the bright screen. He actually huffed and closed his eyes before answering, swiping thumb on his phone sharply.

 

" _What?_ " The boy almost hissed.

 

"Jesus Christ," Tony's voice rang lowly, "Our last argument hasn't been forgotten, I guess?"

 

Peter sighed, leaning back on his chair, "What do you want, Tony?"

 

"I just wanted to talk," The older man imitated his sigh.

 

"I'm working."

 

"Why on earth—" Tony said and a door slammed softly, then he could hear his voice more clearly, "Do you always seem to be working?"

 

Peter ignored his question and rolled his eyes, he mumbled bitterly, "By the way, how's Las Vegas?"

 

The man sighed again, a few seconds of silence were present before he spoke again, "Kid, I —don't do this right now. I just finished an exhausting meeting and I just want to hear your voice."

 

"You're hearing it," He muttered distractedly as he grabbed his pencil again and hit the lamp twice until it stopped flickering its light.

 

"How was your day?"

 

Peter blew air slightly, "Listen, Tony, I'm busy right now. I can't talk—"

 

"Peter," The older man called firmly, interrupting him, " _please_ , drop the attitude and let me explain. You aren't like this, kid. Come on."

 

"What do you want?" He answered, voice coming out weak as he rested his head on his hand.

 

"Talk. I already told you," Tony lowered his voice too, "can we talk?"

 

The boy could only hummed and nod, even though he wasn't being seen.

 

"I'm sorry, _baby_   _boy_."

 

Peter groaned faintly and dropped his head in the desk, "I hate you."

 

Tony chuckled warmly, "No, you don't."

 

"I'm pissed at you —help me being pissed at you," The boy rolled his eyes, "yell at me or don't take me to Las Vegas. _Something_. I wanna be pissed at you."

 

"Hey," Stark murmured, "We shouldn't have left like we did."

 

Peter shrugged, "Whatever. It's fine, Tony."

 

"I'm sorry for not taking you—"

 

"I'm not even angry about not going to Las Vegas, Tony. I'm mad at the way you told me that I couldn't go," The boy raised his voice slightly, "you don't  _give_  a fuck."

 

"Of course I give a fuck, kid," Tony sighed, "Pepper was just stressing me out and I know I shouldn't have take it out on you."

 

"But, you did."

 

"I _did_  and I'm sorry," The man said calmly, "I was an asshole and you were a sweetheart, deal?"

 

Peter smiled softly and he felt his stiff shoulders relaxed, "Asshole."

 

" _Sweetheart_."

 

"Now, can I work on my project?"

 

"No, you cannot," Tony said playfully, "Let me keep hearing your voice."

 

"You're gonna get bored."

 

"Fuck no," The man scoffed, " _Never_."

 

Peter grinned, leaning back on his chair and sighing, "What do you want to talk about, boss?"

 

"Kid —" Stark muttered, "Listen, I mean it when I said sorry, alright?"

 

The boy hummed gently, "Is  _the_ Tony Stark feeling guilty?"

 

"Shut up, brat," Tony chuckled, "don't make me regret it."

 

Peter sighed, "I believe you."

 

"What?" Stark said confusedly.

 

"That you're sorry," He said, playing distractedly with the pencil.

 

" _I_   _am_."

 

"I'll forgive you if you buy me McDonald's," The boy smiled, hearing the other laugh.

 

"I'll buy you a fucking franchise, kid," Tony said fondly.

 

"I miss you, Tony," Peter mumbled.

 

"Me too."

 

"I wanna see you."

 

"Same, baby," Stark sighed.

 

"Are you on your way to New York?" Peter asked hopefully, widening his eyes unconsciously.

 

"I'll have to stay a few more days in Nevada," Tony groaned dramatically, "Shit has been tense lately with Obadiah and Hammer."

 

"Everything's ok?" The boy asked.

 

"Yeah," He sighed, "Just that those dickheads are fucking persistent and stubborn."

 

"Like you?" Peter smirked.

 

"Yeah, but I'm better. _Obviously_ ," Stark scoffed.

 

"Gosh, you're so full of yourself," The boy groaned and threw his head back.

 

"I wish that you could be _full_  of myself right now," Tony said confidently and chuckled when the other huffed.

 

"I see why you call now," Peter rolled his eyes playfully.

 

"Of course, I only call to have phone sex," Stark said sarcastically.

 

"Pervert."

 

"So they say."

 

"You know," The boy started and lowered his voice, "It's been almost a week since I saw you."

 

Tony hummed expectantly.

 

"Don't you miss me?" 

 

"I already told you that I do, baby."

 

"No, but — don't you miss touching me?" The boy grinned.

 

Stark sighed sadly, "I do."

 

"Don't you want to fuck me?" Peter said shyly as his fingers played with his bottom lip.

 

"Well, shit," Tony groaned, "that escalated quickly."

 

"Answer me," Peter said, his smile widening.

 

The older man blew air frustratedly, "You know I do."

 

"Say it," He muttered, leaning back in the chair completely and starting to guide his hand down lazily, towards his covered chest and belly.

 

"You dirty boy," Tony chuckled, but there was a light, breathless pant in between his words.

 

"Say it, Tony.  _Please_ ," Peter whispered shakily, fingers stopping to play with the waist band of his boxers that was showing under his jeans, his fingertips run over his fine hairs in his belly, just barely grazing under the fabric of his boxers.

 

"I want to fuck you, baby," Stark mumbled breathlessly, a shifting sounded and he spoke again, "Over that twin bed in your room. To show you how much of a good boy you are."

 

Peter smiled slowly, legs spreading automatically as his hand gripped his cock over his jeans, he squeezed firmly, feeling the warm that he was emitting as the restrain of his jeans and underwear became uncomfortable. He listened intently to Tony's breathing as he rubbed his palm up and down on his crotch, the restrain of the jeans and underwear was becoming uncomfortable, but he was enjoying more the harsh brush of the frabric on his cock; Peter didn't notice that he was gradually sliding down in the chair when Tony's voice sounded again, this time more quiet.

 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

 

The boy hummed calmly, closing his eyes as his hand brushed against his head that was pushing against the tight waist waistband.

 

" _Fuck,_ " Stark breathed out in what seemed frustration, "As much as I want to hear you moan on my ear, kid. I _can't_."

 

Peter frowned, "Why not?"

 

"I have a dinner with some partners in the hotel restaurant—" Tony stopped for a moment and then continued, "in about 6 minutes. So I probably need to get going before Pepper comes into my room and knock the door down."

 

The boy sighed annoyed, he snapped his hand back, away from his jeans and stood up angrily from the chair, kicking it lightly and making it collide with the desk, "Fine."

 

"Easy now," Tony said, "I never said you could stop touching yourself. Go ahead, sweetheart."

 

"I don't want to," Peter rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall by his window and looking at the street below.

 

"Come on, baby. Don't let me ruin the fun," He said eagerly, "Are you still hard?"

 

The boy huffed, passing unnoticed as he looked down, watching his hard-on making a visible bulge on the fabric of his jeans, he touched it again, this time barely grazing it and his mouth parted unconsciously as he hummed again.

 

" _Of_   _course_  you are," Tony snickered and then spoke confidently, "Let me propose you something: if you keep touch yourself when I hang up and you  _send_ me a picture of the aftermath, I will take you to that hotel you like in Soho, fuck you like you like it and give you the best orgasm of your life."

 

Peter couldn't help but smile shyly, his fingers coming to graze his mouth to distract himself as he sighed happily and nodded, "Deal."

 

"Alright," Stark said, "I have to go now and remember —think about my fingers, baby."

 

The boy started to unbutton his jeans quickly with one hand and walked towards his bed, "Can't wait to see you."

 

"I'll see you this Friday. It's a fact," He said and Peter could hear a door opening, "Remember to send the picture."

 

"I'm gonna hang up to use both hands," Peter flopped down on the matress and smirked when Tony groaned. 

 

"Think of me, baby."

 

-

 

Peter decided to _finally_ answer MJ's several texts that he's being trying hard to ignore, he only had only one missed call (because that woman was fucking pedantic and proud) but he actually gaped at the screen of his phone when his friend actually wrote ' _sorry_ ' —accompanied with a ' _hoe_ ' but that didn't matter— not when Michelle fucking Jones was apologizing and asking to meet up with him.

 

He accepted it, he couldn't refuse when Ned called him and said sadly that movie night was boring without him and that he missed Peter, and — everyone knew that he got a soft spot for Ned — so he found himself entering the Panini restaurant, it was crowded, but he quickly spotted his friends in a booth in the corner.

 

Peter noticed that they already ordered the food and he sae his favorite (double cheese) Panini and drink sitting in the table, he didn't smile yet, only to make Michelle suffer, but he couldn't fight the warm feeling on his chest.

 

"Peter," Ned smiled widely and stood up, "You came."

 

"Of course, I did, how could I refuse a free meal?" The boy shrugged pointing at the plate and Michelle rolled his eyes slightly, but a smile was appearing on her face. He made the special handshake with Ned and sat down.

 

"Nerds," Michelle said, "You still do that?"

 

"We're gonna always do that," Ned said and nodded at him, "Right, Pete?"

 

"Always," He finally looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows expectantly, a small smile was playing on his lips as he tilted his head, "Ned here told me that you wanted to tell me something?"

 

MJ rolled her eyes again and took a bite of the sandwich, "Get off your ass. I already told you by text."

 

Ned turned his head and elbowed her, making her drop the sandwich and sigh, he mumbled, "Come on, MJ."

 

She looked at his friend and then at Peter and ( _holy shit_ ) there was an actual apologetically look on her face and she was showing some regrete as he sigh again and shrugged, "I fucked up. I gotta say it. I fucked up. And, I'm sorry, Pete."

 

Peter grinned widely, "You haven't call me that since primary school and you only used to call me that when you wanted my crayons."

 

Michelle grabbed her knife and pointed at him with raised eyebrows, "I'm out of my comfort zone, so don't make me stab you."

 

"Gosh, you need professional help," Ned shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

"Not even _them_  can help her."

 

Both boy snickered and watched her flipped her middle finger lazily, but she smiled slightly and threw at napkin at Peter.

 

"It's fine, MJ," Peter raised his arm and patted her shoulder from across the table —it was the only affectionate action that he could do without getting spit at— then took a big bite of his Panini.

 

"I'm sorry for what I said, nerd," She said, her eyes trailing over his face in a sincere way, "To be honest, I was on edge because of my period."

 

The boy looked up at her and saw her smirking; then he sighed, dropping the bottle of ketchup in the table that he just got a hold on, "I'm going for mustard then. Thanks for ruining my meal, freak."

 

"I'm pretty sure you've seen worse body fluids," Michelle shrugged and moved her hand up and down discretely.

 

Peter groaned, dropping his head back and pushing away his plate.

 

"Uh, people is eating here," Ned said calmly, sending Michelle a stare and shaking his head again.

 

MJ chuckled and sipped on her drink, "Ok, ok, I'll let you alone," Then she nodded at Peter once with a raised eyebrow, "How are things going with the old man."

 

"You really wanna know," Peter mocked her hand movement and grinned when a puzzled expression appeared on both of his friends faces.

 

"Forget it," Michelle waved him off and sighed, "Anyways, we were thinking that to make it up to you we can go to see the new Insidious movie."

 

"Guys," He smiled and pointed at the table and food, "this is enough, come on—"

 

"Dude, _Michelle_  wants to make it up to you. Don't refuse or she will stab you," Ned whispered-yelled and pointed at her who was holding the knife up and nodding at Peter.

 

"Fine," Peter raised his arms, "But, I'm buying the popcorn."

 

She scoffed, "Hell yes you are."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and ignored that Tony was calling and texting at his phone after he sent him  _the_ picture of the _aftermath_ of his jerk off session and he took the liberty of sending him a video or two of how he used his own fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's helpful when you comment your thoughts:)


	6. S I X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\__(•__•)__/

Peter was holding tightly the folder filled with papers that Pepper gave it to him early in the morning and they needed to be signed by Tony. She told him disinterestedly that Mr. Stark was back from the Nevada trip and —' _behave, Peter._ He actually blushed at that comment and nodded rapidly. 

 

He was trying not to feel nervous or fidgety,  _hell_ , even excited to see Tony. Yes, it has been over two week an a half since he last saw the man or spoke properly to and Peter didn't want admit it but, he was dying to run towards his office and just get on his knees as a ' _Well_ , hello, Mr. Stark!' —but, he was trying to keep his dignity and pride.

 

Even when they talked over the phone after their small fight and left that matter forgotten and _forgiven_ ; things were still a little tense, mostly when he woke up one ~~afternoon~~  morning and the first thing that popped on his Twitter feed was this picture that a random girl twitted of Tony ( _happily_ ) hugging and posing with _random_  girls in what seemed to be a fancy casino, he saw a few more like that during that day and, _god_ , Tony looked even more drunk in the following pictures and he avoided so hard to not let his blood boil and snap at Ned that was watching movies beside him, because he was dying to just call Tony and ' _what the fuck, man?_ ' but he didn't, the only reason was that he refused to make himself appear like some clingy and jealous brat, because, he _wasn't_... right?

 

Peter convinced himself that it was only Tony being nice the Nevada's ladies by taking pictures and maybe buying them a drink and Tony would _never_  try something else behind his back — _Yes_ , he would never. And, even if he did, Peter was no one to be mad because they weren't exactly _something_  together and they haven't exactly determined what they were as a relationship.

 

But, Peter was sure that they were only fucking and having fun (without feelings involved as Stark recalled one night drunkenly) so the possibility of Tony doing something with _someone_  in Las Vegas didn't seem so unreal and Peter didn't have a right to be mad if that was true.

 

Peter knocked twice in the wide wood door and waited until he heard a faint and distracted permission to come in. He saw him there, sitting behind his desk and talking with a slight annoyance in the phone, Tony had this frown on his forehead, but it soon disappeared when he looked up to see the boy standing in by the door way.

 

Stark raised a hand lazily and welcomed him over, "Closer the door, Mr. Parker, please."

 

He walked towards the the desk once he (secretly) looked the door, just for precaution; Tony looked at him up and down _not_  discretely and smirked once Peter placed the folder in the desk, organizing with shaky hands the unsigned sheets and spreading them for the man to see.

 

"Listen —I'll have to call you back, Obi," Tony muttered and stood up abruptly, hand loosening the tie around his neck slightly, his eyes settled on the boy for a bit before starting to walk around the desk, " _Yes_ , something important presented itself just now."

 

Peter grinned and looked down when Tony winked at him dumbly with both eyes and stood just a few steps away from him.

 

"Ok, tell Mr. Potts that too. She'll be interested I'm sure," He said distractedly, eyes never stopping from roaming over Peter, he licked his lips visibly and listened to the other was saying through the phone.

 

The boy couldn't avoid his cheeks and neck from reddening and his hands started fidgeting with eachother as he contained himself to not just into the other's personal space and—

 

"Ok! Bye, Obi. Call you back," Stark sighed and hung up quickly, he threw his phone in the desk carelessly and turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow, "Kid—"

 

Peter let took a step forward and immediately hugged Tony's shoulders, he kissed his mouth roughly and his legs tried to cling in the other's as he felt Tony chuckling against his lips.

 

"Hi, baby," Tony mumbled and placed his hands in the back of his thighs but he didn't lifted him, he just pulled him closer.

 

Peter licked bit Tony's bottom lip and nuzzled his nose slight against the other's, he breathed out, "Hey."

 

They pulled away to look at each other, they were panting slightly as Stark groaned and kissed him again, this time more intently as his hands gripped tighter, "God —I fucking missed you, kid."

 

The boy didn't answer, he just hummed softly and smiled when he felt the other rubbed their crotches together unconsciously and his lips parted stupidly as he let Tony's tongue run inside his mouth tenderly; he couldn't help the moan that he emitted shortly while his hands gripped the hairs in the back of his head.

 

"How much time do we have?" Stark mumbled.

 

"Twenty minutes, I think," Peter whispered and soon closed his eyes when the man dipped his head to start kissing and nibbing the side of his neck and jaw, warm breath hitting his skin hotly and making him shiver.

 

"We can use that," Tony shrugged and was about to carry him, but Peter stopped him by pulling away.

 

He was well aware of his swollen, red lips and wide, dark eyes as the other eyed his face hungrily. He shook his head and pecked Tony's lips longingly, " _You_ have twenty minutes before your meeting starts and I have like seven minutes before Pepper comes in looking for me."

 

Stark snickered and squeezed Peter's legs, " _Oh,_ we can definitely use seven minutes if I recall you coming in my hand i a minute and a half that we had here the other day."

 

The boy flushed red but he smiled widely anyways and licked Tony's lips slowly, nibbing slightly on them before pulling away completely, "I don't want Pepper to drag me out by my ear like last time if I take too long."

 

" _Wich_  — was fucking hilarious," Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

 

"I think I still have her _claw_  marks on my ear, Tony."

 

"Yeah and I want your claws marked in my back tonight," The man mumbled as he straightened up and fixed his dress shirt, "So, you better finish your work early today because I will so we can get that hell out of here."

 

Peter grinned, "Where are we going?"

 

"Wherever you want. Just a place it has a bed and a bathtub."

 

"Can we go to your place tonight?" He asked while playing distractedly with his sweater sleeves.

 

Tony looked uncertain for a second as he seemed to be hesitating on his answer and the boy was about to look down and change his suggestion embarrassedly, but he was cut off, " _Sure_ ," he shrugged, "Why the hell not?"

 

Peter leaned in to kiss his lips again and rest his hands widely in the other's stomach, "You'll wait for me in the parking lot then?"

 

Stark hummed and affirmation, "Yes and don't make me wait for too long, kid."

 

"I won't," He promised and then smirked, "Before I go. You have to sign this documents, _Mr_. _Stark_."

 

Tony grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Christ. You're killing me, boy."

 

Peter moved his head away when he was about to being kissed again and he grabbed the folder in the desk and handed over to the man who was looking at him with a sour expression as he took the folder from his hands.

 

"It's for the Nevada deal," The boy said and leaned beside Tony in the desk, his head turned around for a moment when Tony's phone buzzed and rang once.

 

"It's a fucking nightmare," Stark sighed and shook his head, he eyed quickly the documents as he changed pages carelessly and reached back in the desk to grab a pen.

 

"You're not gonna read it?" Peter frowned.

 

"Pepper will. I only have to sign stuff, remember, intern boy?" Tony said, turning around to place the folder on the desk and started writing his name in each page, his eyes darted up for a second almost nervously when his phone buzzed again.

 

"What if you sign a paper that it's authorizing to reveal and extract money from your bank accounts?" He teased and brushed his shoulder playfully with the other.

 

"Well," The man shrugged and smiled down at him, "You'll be there to prevent that —so, why don't you give these a small reading?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes and was about to answer, but the phone sounded again, he sighed, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

 

Tony looked shortly at the device and shook his head before starting to sign the last paper sheet, "Surely it's not important."

 

The boy nodded, he watched Tony and as soon as he finished signing the papers and closing the folder his phone buzzed again, more insistently and loud; Peter grinned and reached over him to grab the phone laying in the corner of the desk.

 

"Kid—" Tony tried to grab his arm and pull hik away, but Peter had already taken the device and he gave a few steps back.

 

"Let me see—" Peter started and dodged his hand away when the man tried to grab him again, his playful smile erased slowly and his breath hitched quietly when he read the lit screen and Tony stood still behind him.

 

**Christine 4:36**

_Had a great time, Anthony_

_You did too, I can tell_

_You haven't call me_

_Are we seeing eachother again next time you come to L.V?_

 

He barely saw all the missed calls and few text from the same number, but he could only catch the name at last and what the text said as Tony snatched his phone away from his hand and sighed.

 

"Peter—" He started again, but was cut off quickly.

 

"Did you finished signing the papers?" The boy smiled forcefully and slightly.

 

Tony frowned and seemed disconcerted for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes, I — _Peter_ , what you saw there—"

 

"It's fine," Peter broker the other's gaze and turned to grab the folder, "I can take them, right?"

 

"Kid —please. Let me explain," Stark stood in front of the boy to prevent him from walking any further.

 

"There's nothing to explain. Your phone just did," The boy muttered lowly, jaw clenching.

 

" _No_. It wasn't like that," Tony said and then pointed at himself, "You gotta hear me out."

 

"I _won't_  hear you out. I've got work to do," Peter pushed past him, but was stopped by a tight grip on his arm.

 

"I decide if you've got work to do and right now I decide that you have _not,_ " The older man looked at him with pleading eyes as the hold on his arm softened.

 

"What's going, Tony?" He whispered brokenly and looked down when the other positioned himself infront of him again and placed his hand on his arms.

 

"Nothing's going on. That was just work—"

 

"Yeah? Well, I thought Pepper was the only woman in the deal," Peter pushed of his arms away softly.

 

"There were some changes and procedures, Peter that I was planning to tell you tonight at dinner so—"

 

"Is that why you didn't want me to go with you to Las Vegas?" The boy asked quietly and sniffed just slightly as he felt his eyes starting to burn with tears, "I'm not stupid, you know?"

 

"Pepper didn't want you to go to the trip just for the mere reason to avoid distractions. I _did_  want you to go and I thought that we were over this ' _Las_   _Vegas'_  thing," Tony rubbed his face frustratedly.

 

"And —I thought so too. In fact, we officially over it now that the truth came out," Peter raised his voice lightly.

 

" _Truth_? Baby, you don't even know the truth. Whatever is you're thinking, it's wrong and—"

 

"And I don't care," The boy snapped and looked up at the man, "I don't wanna hear it," He lowered his voice, "—at least, not right now."

 

"Baby—"

 

"See you tomorrow, Tony."

 

"Let me explain over dinner," Stark grabbed his hand.

 

"I want to be alone. To think," He nodded to himself and started walking towards the door, "Don't call me, Tony."

 

Peter pushed by Pepper when he opened the door and found her there about to knock, he ignored the disapproving frown being sent at his way because he could only focused in the fact that Tony was calling for him or _trying_ to keep talking to him, so he just walked hurriedly down the hallway and collected his backpack from the small desk that Pepper gave him.

 

He called it a day, even though he would see hell with Pepper tomorrow for leaving earlier and without an excuse (because, when he leaves early it's mostly because Tony _wants_  him to) but, he wasn't thinking, not when he pushed angrily at the button of the elevator and realized that, yes —he shouldn't be angry because him and Tony were nothing.

 

-

 

Of course Stark called him. He texted him and even left a voice mail wich Peter refused to listen because he wasn't planning in breaking down in the middle of the crowded subway as he headed towards his apartment. 

 

He felt shitty and useless, mostly when he was being squeezed into a window by the other people and he felt an old, creepy man touched the side of his leg fairly before Peter turned around and pushed him away harshly, he would say something or, shit, even punch him with his fist, but some people were already looking so he just pushed past the man and stood in another spot.

 

He rather have a smelly old lady raising his arm beside him than a fucking weirdo touching his leg.

 

Peter walked slowly and shamefully towards his apartment, his backpack hung low on his back as pressed the code to get inside his build —God, he thabket to  _shit_ that May wasn't home because he didn't want her to see his face tear stained face.

 

He couldn't help but let the sorrow and heartbreak get to him when he got out of the subway, it started raining and his clothes got soaked pretty fast and he had to pull his hoodie over his head to prevent people from staring at his flushed face and wet eyes.

 

The boy sniffed and wiped off his cheeks roughly with his hands as he had to go up the stairs because the elevator was broke ( _once again_ ). 

 

Peter sighed and grabbed his keys from his pocket when he stood in front of his door; he looked up and groaned loudly when he saw at the paper that read the warning to pay the rent soon, just as he snatched into his hands a voice spoke behind him.

 

"I tried to tell the old man to fuck off and go place that somewhere else, but he didn't listen. Sorry, kid."

 

He turned around quickly with wide eyes and soon sighed while placing a hand on his chest when he saw his neighbor leaning in the wall not far away from him and sucking in the smoke of a cigarette, he breathed out, "Oh —Hi, Mr. Wilson."

 

"Didn't mean to scare you there," The man nodded at him.

 

"Didn't see you there," Peter smiled forcefully and crumbled the paper in his hands.

 

"You get them often?" Wade signaled at the ruined paper in his hands.

 

"Every month," He said excitedly with evident sarcasm in his tone, "In fact, it wasn't you who scared me, it was this," He threw it to the bin in the corner and rolled his eyes.

 

The older man chuckled and took another drag of the cigarette, "Tell me about it."

 

The boy nodded and was about to turn around again, but hsi neighbor spoke.

 

"Rough day?" He pointed at his wet clothes.

 

" _Tell me about it_ ," Peter quoted sarcastically.

 

"Someone's in a mood today," Wade smiled widely, "I like that. That 'goodey shoes Peter Parker' was getting old, honestly."

 

Peter looked down and gave a real smile for the first time in the evening, "You know? —You're not supposed to smoke here, Mr. Wilson," He pointed at the other's hand.

 

Wade looked at him up and down shortly and narrowed his eyes playfully, "What you gonna do, kid?"

 

"Tell the old man?" The boy bit his lip to contain the grin as he watched Wade raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"I totally would," He shrugged.

 

"Well, I will tell him that you were smoking weed with your friends the other day just outside  _his_ building," Wade shrugged carelessly and sighed as he brought the cigarette to his lips again with a cocky expression.

 

Peter widened his eyes and felt his face flustering as gulped and stuttered slightly, "I-i didn't —I _wasn't_  smoking. They were! And—"

 

Wilson chuckled again, "Chill, kid. Your secret's safe with me," He winked as he sucked in the white stick.

 

Wade was his neighbor from a few doors down the hallway and he always seemed to be _anywhere_ but inside his apartment. Peter always finds him in the stairs, elevator (when it works) and even in the small drugstore by the end of the block or like now, just outside in the hallway and smoking.

 

He liked Mr. Wilson because, he was actually nice, even if he may seem like a tough asshole (wich he was, but at least not with Peter, May and the old lady from across the hall) and he always cares to acknowledge Peter and say smile to him; besides Peter likes the rare sense of humor that Wade seem to have because in the few short conversation that he had has with him, he never fails to make the boy laugh.

 

In fact, when Mr. Wilson first arrived to the building Peter couldn't help but gape at the man and have a platonic crush for a short moment when he saw him carrying the big cardboard boxes into his apartment and then he went to say hello a few hours later to May and him with this wide smile.

 

He couldn't help, but have only _one_  wet dream after he saw Wilson coming up from the stairs from a jog shirtless and sweating like a motherfucker even if they were in the middle of fucking November.

 

How could he not have a wet dream and wake up sweaty? —when his cute neighbor that replaced the old man leaving there winked at him playfully when he caught Peter staring.

 

Peter had closed the door shortly after and leaned against it as he felt his face reddening.

 

But, he lost some interest in the man when he got the internship and then  _Tony_ happened and everything went to shit — and his blood was still boiling with anger and he _still_ couldn't see straight even though the rain cool him down a bit, so when he looked up Wade was still staring at him intently, cigarette consuming itself as his lips held it and Peter thought;  _what the fuck?_

 

He was mad and heartbroken (mostly fucking angry) and he didn't want to keep thinking about Tony or answer his calls because he knew that he would end up answering him and forgiving so he cleared his throat and nodded once at his neighbor.

 

"Hey, Mr. Wilson—"

 

"Come on, kid. I'm not that old for you to call me that. Wade's just fine," He rolled his eyes playfully.

 

"Well, Wade _,_ " Peter smirked and played with his sleeves slightly, "You keep calling me ' _kid'_ "

 

"Because, you're one."

 

"Then, you're a mister. _Mr_. _Wilson_."

 

" _Ouch_ ," Wade faked indignity and rubbed at his chest, "Peter Parker it's out of his cage today."

 

He smiled widely and fidgeted with the keys.

 

Peter had noticed or have seen by accident a few times what Wade did in the weekends, sometimes during the week, he has seen how late at night he seems to bring a different person to his appointment, it was mostly women, but he blushed brightly when he saw a few young man following Wade down the hallway amd entering the apartment; Peter once caught him too kissing one boy roughly and gripping him in places that got Peter gulping and going back inside the elevator to wait for them to go inside.

 

—So, he chose to take a risky chance and hope for the best because if got a rejection he was sure that he would call Michelle and Liz to finish a whole bucket of chocolate ice cream and watch Star Wars.

 

" _Wade_ ," He repeated, voice lowering and head turning away shyly, he mumbled, "I don't think I have ever invite you in to see my apartment." 

 

Wilson raised his eyebrows and pretended to think before shaking his head, " _Rude_. No you haven't, kid."

 

Peter grinned and pointed back at his door, "Would you like to see it?"

 

The older man turned his head around to look at the hallway for a few seconds before looking at him again with a more serious expression and slight tensed shoulders; he shrugged and nodded, before stepping on his cigarette and leaving it on the ground carelessly, "Let's see it then."

 

He opened the door quickly when he felt Wade walking up to him quietly until he was close behind him and leaning a hand lazily by the door frame as he waited for him.

 

Peter breathed in deep when the door was unlocked and wide open for them to come in. He watched Wade looking around distractedly as he closed the door, the sound echoing in the silent apartment.

 

"This is nicer than my—"

 

He cut off the man by pushing him to the shut door and kissing him without thinking twice —his heart was beating fast in fear as he gripped the front of Wade's shirt and moved his lips against his, sighing and pulling away when he was left still and tensed.

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Mr. Wilson—"

 

Peter started but he widened his eyes when Wade pulled him close by his ass and kissed him roughly, the same that he has kiss the other boys, but he didn't care because the man was licking inside his mouth hotly and gripping his flesh to pull him even closer.

 

They parted slightly away to take air and when Peter was about dive in again, Wilson rested his head back in the door and gazed at him intently.

 

"Tell me that you're legal. Even if you're not. I can say to the police that you told me you were," Wade muttered, leaning down again to lick once his parted lips.

 

He grinned widely and nodded, "I'm legal, Mr. Wilson."

 

The older man grumbled and kissed him desperately, hands traveling to the small of his back, he mumbled distractedly, "Keep calling me that."

 

Peter gasped when Wade bit his chin and his lip started nibbing and kissing down his jaw, "I thought it made you feel old," He whispered breathlessly.

 

"I've always had a thing for pretty boys like you calling me that," He shrugged and picked him unexpectedly before pinning him against the door.

 

"Yeah?" Peter sighed shakily when he felt the other's hardness against his legs and he grabbed both sides of the man's face and kissed him harshly.

 

"You could bet."

 

"What are you gonna do to me, Mr. Wilson?" He smirked and moaned in surprise when Wade dropped him to the ground again and made him face the door before he could open his eyes.

 

Peter was breathing in hard when felt the wet kisses being placed in the back of his neck and the wide hands unbuttoning his jeans already and suddenly warm fingers skipped foreplay —because,  _holy shit,_ Wade was already sticking his hand inside the back of his pants and underwear and feeling in between his cheeks. He gasped and pushed back unconsciously at the roughness and careless touches.

 

But, it was working because, soon he was forgetting about his phone buzzing inside his backpack and the sting in his chest that Tony had cause.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's going down


	7. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, tell me, why if we're nothing I feel like you're everything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm liking Wade in the story tbh
> 
> I want to tell you y'all how much I love you and appreciate you, even we've never talked but through comments, even if you only read some of my stories, but idk I was feeling like thank the few people that actually like what I do, because sometimes I feel like giving up on writing because I feel like it's shit, but I don't because it actually helps me and work as therapy for me and I know that at least someone out there is waiting for an update and I write every chapter thinking of that person. 
> 
> Sorry, it's San Valentine's day and I'm an emotional, thankful wreck.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

" _Fuck — your aunt isn't coming home right?"_

 

Peter gasped and shook his head, hands gripping tighter the cushion under his head as Wade kept thrusting carelessly inside him; one of his legs was hanging over the edge of the couch and the other was pushing the man closer —he didn't know how they ended up from the door to the couch in his living room, if he would be in his right mind he would have refuse and go to his room, because, for fucks sake, May and his friends sit in that couch and now he will have this (may he say  _hot_ ) image of him fucking with his cute neighbor from across the hall.

 

And he was trying to not freak out that this was the second man that he let touching him like only Tony has done and,  _yes_ , he feels fucking guilty that he keeps forgetting about Tony because,  _shit_ , honestly, Peter isn't experienced but he can tell that Wade is a good fuck by the way that he was making him moan and arched his back.

 

He was rough and indifferent, biting and licking Peter's mouth distractedly as he made the couch squeak and move a little by the fast pace of his hips, not caring if Peter was hurting (wich he wasn't) and he actually let out a load gasp and moan when a hand gripped his throat lightly, applying just a small amount of pressure that made Peter drag Wade down and kiss him desperately, silently begging for more. He indeed was enjoying —even, if all that Wade was doing was just the opposite and contrast of what Tony usually did.

 

Peter felt like suffocating when the man flipped him over like he weighed nothing and placed his hand to the back of his head and made his face dig into the fabric of the couch, silencing his moans and whispers.

 

"Don't want our neighbors wondering what the fuck it's going on, right?" Wilson said breathlessly, strong chest plastering itself against the boy's back.

 

He grumbled at the lack of movement he had, so he settled into letting an arm hang in the edge of the couch, fingers touching the cold floor as he forced his other hand to go underneath him until he got in between his legs and start rubbing himself quickly.

 

"Wade—" He sighed face turning as the other sucked on his ear and kissed wetly his jaw.

 

"You're ok like this?" Wilson whispered tenderly making Peter almost frown in surprise because those words contrasted the rough actions, so he just nodded and started pushing his hips back against the other's.

 

Peter kept his shirt, hell they kept most of their clothes on due the lust and desperation of the moment; he was sure that his jeand and boxers were still hanging from one of his ankles and that Wade only cared to take his dick out of his pants, but he didn't care either anyways.

 

"Fuck, kid, you're so tight," Wade grumbled against his ear, licking hotly there.

 

The boy frowned and turned his head to kiss him —a way to shut Wade up because, he already was filling like utter shit and filthy so the words that he has being using to compliment Peter were starting to get on his nerves and he didn't want to snap, because one of the main reasons of why he was on edge was because Peter could only accept Tony to speak to him like that, in their intimacy, he fucking enjoys and it turns him on when Tony speak to him like that, like Wade was doing, but right now, he felt like crying and having a miserable, sad orgasm, because he couldn't stop thinking that no matter what Wade wasn't Tony.

 

"Faster," Peter muttered brokenly — he decided to torture himself because their oace was already fast and brutal that it got him actually wincing in pain.

 

"You're gonna come?" The man asked, grinding down pleasantly.

 

He nodded shakily and gasped when Wade gave a peculiar hard thrust, he forced his own face into the the soft fabric and bite into it to avoid making any embarrassing noises.

 

"Say it," Wade mumbled, "Come on, baby, say it."

 

Peter couldn't help but moan softly and open his mouth, a few ragged breaths came out until he could speak quietly. Wade kissed him slowly and he whispered against his lips tenderly, "I'm gonna come — _please._ I'm coming. I'm—"

 

Wade groaned when the boy gave a last gasp and his body went still, he trembled slightly and whimpered sloppily, hands gripping the edge of the couch of support as Wade slowed down his hips and watched Peter moaned softly until the pleasure faded of quickly. 

 

He was still moving against him, not as harsh but he could feel it, so Peter raised a trembling hand behind him and squeezed Wade's leg and whimpered unwittingly, "It hurts."

 

"Sorry," The man muttered, pulling out of him soon after with a sigh.

 

Peter turned around hurriedly when the weight on top of him wasn't as persistent, he struggled a bit until he found the other's lips and kissed them lazily as their legs tangled; he felt Wade's hand caressing his ribs and belly distractedly as he pulled away with a last nib on his bottom lip and said breathlessly, "Want me to finish you off?"

 

Wade smirked and nodded before dipping down to collide their mouths again, "Such a polite boy."

 

Peter flushed red when he let Wade hide his face in his neck, licking and bitting from time to time as he took off the condom (Of course Wade would have one in his wallet) and started jerking him off briskly —he thought about going down on him, but soon Tony flashed in his head, so he cringed in guilt and just resumed in keeping it in that careless way as his arm twitched with the sudden rapid movements, _begging_ for Wade to finish because by every passing minute he was feeling like throwing up and passing out at the same time.

 

So, he sighed in a secret relief when Wade tensed up and groan lowly, pulling Peter's head aside to kiss him stupidly and wetly —tears fought behind his eyelids miserably but he ignored them and let himself be kissed.

 

They laid there in the couch, catching their breaths heavy chest and closed eyes; their damp skin was touching slightly, making Peter squirm at how hot it was getting.

 

Wade seemed pretty normal with this, like used to this —casual sex, that is. He didn't seem like he was internally freaking out (like Peter) and he didn't seem awkward of uncomfortable in someone else's houses, because —of course someone like Wade would be used to this, but Peter just couldn't believe what he just did, now that the anger and frustration was fading off, he was thinking clearly and,  _yes,_ this wasn't something that 'goodey shoes Peter Parker' would do.

 

So, he just rubbed his hand on his face roughly and turned to look at Wade with a uncertain expression; the other was already staring at him and before Peter could talk Wade groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

"Don't tell that this was your first time doing it," Wade sighed.

 

" _No_ ," Peter rolled his eyes and then cringed, "It was my second actually."

 

The older man sighed again more dramatically, " _Damn —_ I would've love to corrupt you first, boy."

 

Peter gave a short snort and sat up slowly, " _Ugh_ ," he muttered annoyingly when he noticed the cum smeared in the his shirt and he didn't have to turn around to confirm that it was in the couch too; he took it off quickly and ignored Wade's long whistle.

 

"Shit, kid. You have kinda _the_  body on you," Wilson muttered, starting to caress a hand in the small of his back, "Why don't you show it more?"

 

The boy snorted again and turned around to clean the mess in the couch with his shirt, "Want me to walk naked down the hall?"

 

"Uh,  _yeah_?" 

 

Peter looked up at him with a shy smile and rolled his eyes playfully, "In you dreams only."

 

"Damn right I'll be having them from now on," Wade nodded, making a show of running his eyes over the boy's body as he tucked himself in his jeans

 

Peter sat on the edge of the and fixed the clothes around his ankles before standing up and pulling them on quickly —he could still feel Wade's intense glare, "Uh, I think—" He mumbled awkwardly before clearing his throat and turning around, arms crossing infront his chest self-consciously as he saw the mam sitting up in the edge of the couch.

 

"My aunt is coming home soon and—" He forced a chuckle and grimaced, "I don't think she'll appreciate this."

 

"Yeah —shit, that would be _awful_ ," Wade nodded and stood up, making a quick work in buttoning his jeans and fixing his shirt.

 

"So, uh —thanks for coming to my apartment, I guess," Peter fondled the back of his neck awkwardly, flushing red to his neck and looking down when the man chuckled and looked at him with burlesque eyes.

 

"You're cute, kid," He said and stood up after he put on his shoes, "Keep it like that."

 

The boy only smiled.

 

Wade exhaled loudly and stretched his arms above his head, "God, that was a work out right there," He pointed at the couch.

 

Peter snorted and grabbed a hoodie that was laying in the floor by the coffee table (it was the one that May told him in the morning to pick it up, but he didn't, but now it come in handy) and shrugged it on.

 

"Well, I'm heading off before your aunt comes to the nest and finds his baby chick sporting that ' _just_  fucked' look," He said casually and patted his shoulder.

 

" _Wade_ ," The boy rolled his eyes and started pushing him towards the door, "See you around."

 

Suddenly the other man turned around and stole him a last, rough kiss, licking inside his mouth before Peter could close his lips; he will keep it a secret and will _never_  admit that he enjoyed and stirred his body at it, before he could unconsciously grab the other's shoulders, Wade turned around, leaving him breathless and with rosy cheeks.

 

"See you around, baby boy," Wade faked a seductive tone in his voice and chuckled when Peter groaned loudly and stretched a hands to the door handle.

 

Nobody prepare him for what happened, not really.

 

As soon as he opened the door widely, they both took a step back and Peter's breath hitched when whay he saw first thing was, — what _the fuck —_ Tony outside, with a hand lifted as if he was about to knock (wich he probably was _about_  to) and his other hand, Peter noticed with an itch in his chest that he was holding a box of chocolate covered strawberries of Peter's - _his_ \- favorite restaurant in New York.

 

"Oh," Wade mumbled and smiled slightly and started pushing past him, "Sorry, man. Didn't see you there."

 

Tony was wearing red tinted glasses, that could barely let in view his eyes, but Peter,  _oh_ , he fucking knew that he was glaring daggers in both of them as he forced out a tight smile and step aside, holding an arm out as an invitation to get the hell out, he muttered lowly, "My bad."

 

Peter hardly waved when Wade turned around shortly to nod at him as he walked towards his apartment, he shuffled his feet when he felt Tony eyeing their short interaction —before he could say something, the man had already pushed past him (quite strongly) and entered the apartment.

 

Tony sighed and took out his glasses with a frown, throwing them to the couch carelessly, turning around with an expecting expression and staring at Peter.

 

"Fucking unbelievable," He muttered and smiled sarcastically as he shook his head and pointed a finger angrily at the boy, " _You_  are fucking unbelievable, kid."

 

"I am fucking unbelievable?" The boy slammed the door shut angrily and turned around.

 

"What's the meaning of that?" He asked, pointing at the door sharply.

 

"The meaning of what?"

 

"Of _the_   _guy_  that came out of your apartment a few seconds ago smelling like sex!" Stark yelled.

 

"It wasn't like that, like you said earlier," Peter pushed past him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm pulling him back harshly.

 

"Don't get smart on me, Peter," The man muttered lowly, "What the fuck was the meaning of  _that_."

 

"I just followed your example," He pushed him off.

 

Tony scoffed and gave a step back, "I cancelled the meeting, I ignored Pepper. I drove here over the limit, worrying my ass off how you left and I even bought you the strawberries that you like, wich,  _hey_ —fuck them!" He lifted his arm and threw the box into the nearest wall, strawberries flying everywhere as Peter frowned and backed away slightly.

 

"Tony—"

 

"And, I found you here!" He spread his arms and looked around, his voice cracked just a bit, "With that guy."

 

"You have  _no_ right to say shit to me, Tony," Peter sighed, "I saw your phone—"

 

"And _why_  did you have to grab my phone then, kid?" Stark asked, "I certainly don't grab your phone because I trust you — did trusted you."

 

"And I  _did_ trusted you too!" The boy exclaimed and walked closer, "Until I saw some Christine _begging_  for you to answer. A woman, Tony! You were fucking _me_ , a man and then you went and—"

 

Tony scoffed bitterly and raised a hand to stop him from talking, "To begin with: you're _still_  a boy —not a man and you know I swing both sides, kid."

 

Peter stood still, he felt a coldnes inside him and his eyes darted downwards, only to avoid the intense glance of the other; he gulped slightly and took a deep breath to find his voice again, "S-so you did do something with _her_  in Las Vegas?"

 

It was silent for a moment, they were both still, standing just a few meters apart, both avoiding gazes until Tony sighed and his arms flopped down beside him.

 

"I'm sorry, Peter."

 

He lifted his shoulder and wiped the side of his face when he felt a tear rolled down, he felt small and pressured, so he chose to turn around and cross his arms in protection. Peter sniffed once and only turned his head slightly towards the man, " _Why_?"

 

The older man sighed again and sat down in the couch quietly, he repeated, "I'm sorry."

 

When Peter turned around, he found Tony staring down at his hands with a simmered expression on his face, contrasting the harsh one earlier, even though the vein on the side of his forehead was still visible. 

 

The boy shook his head and chuckled bitterly, "I mean, I know we're not together. We're just —I don't even know what the _fuck_  we are. But, it still hurts, Tony, you know?"

 

"I know," Stark mumbled and nodded slowly.

 

"And, you've no right to come in here, yelling and just," He pointed at the strawberries on the floor, "Making a mess and—"

 

"I know," The man interrupted him and finally looked up, " _I'm sorry._ I fucked up, ok? —and I'm sorry for showing up like this."

 

"Then why—"

 

"I fucked up since the moment that I listened to Pepper and didn't take you with me on that stupid trip —and, I know there are no excuses, but I was fucking pissed off of how we left things and how you weren't answering my calls," Tony shrugged and shook his head, "And, somehow I got drunk with Hammer and this _reporter_ showed up and I the last thing I remember was waking up at her place—"

 

" _Stop_ ," Peter whispered and looked down.

 

"I just want to be sincere with you, kid," Stark sat up straight and looked at him with begging eyes.

 

"I don't want to hear it, Tony," The boy sniffed and wiped his cheeks roughly.

 

"I know we're not quite _something._ Like you said —but, I couldn't help but feel like absolute shit and think about you the whole fucking time. I was drunk of my ass, I was shitfaced and you were never erased from my mind, Peter."

 

"Stop."

 

Stark stood up, "So, tell me,  _why_ if we're nothing I feel like you're everything?"

 

Peter looked down when he felt more tears falling down and he actually let the man get closer to him and hold him by his arms, desperately searching for his brown eyes.

 

"Sorry that I yelled at you, baby. I just—" The man shrugged guilty, "I saw you and then  _him_ and —shit, kid, you've no idea how fucking scared I got.  _I am_. Scared that I lost you."

 

The boy shut his eyes and quickly closed the distance between them, his arms hugged tightly the other's waist, pulling him close and hiding his face in his covered chest as Tony's hands were placed on his back, he sniffed one more time and croaked out, "I hate you."

 

Stark chuckled sadly and kissed the top of his head, resting his chin there afterwards, "No you don't, baby."

 

Peter only blinked, breathing in softly the other's cologne.

 

"Did you do it with him?" The man asked quietly, almost in a whisper and almost afraid.

 

He looked up gently with wet eyes and crimson cheeks, "I'm sorry."

 

Tony gazed at him for a moment and then leaned down to kiss his forehead lovingly, he then rested his forehead against his with closed eyes, he whispered, "Why?"

 

Peter parted away slightly, grabbing the man's face and making look at him intently, he tried to contain his voice, but it ended up coming a little loud and angry as he spoke, "Because I was so pissed of what you did, Tony. And I wasn't thinking — _and_ I thought that I wanted a payback, but now I feel like shit and I hate myself—"

 

"Kid—"

 

"And, I'm sorry, Tony."

 

He didn't realize he was crying again and that his voice was breaking until Tony kissed his lips and caressed the sides of his face tenderly, thumbs rubbing away some tears and suddenly he spoke against him, making Peter widened his eyes and breathed out at what came next.

 

"I love you, kid."

 

"What—"

 

"You don't have to say it back. I know that it's too soon and random but—" 

 

Peter shook his head at Tony's nervous tone and kissed him again, this time more intently, he gasped just a bit for air before pulling away, only to mumble close to Tony's face again, " _I_   _love_   _you_."

 

Tony hugged him tightly, swinging then slightly from side to side, as if dancing slowly as he let the boy rest his face against his chest again and wipe his wet face on his dress shirt.

 

"Tony?" Peter asked softly, voice coming out muffled against him.

 

He hummed.

 

"You won't do it again?" 

 

Stark pulled away to look at him, he sighed and looked up for a few seconds before connecting their eyes again, "How about this —from now on, at," He look down at the watch on his wrist, "At 5:49; you and me, full disclosure. _Together_."

 

The boy hugged his neck tightly and brought him down to kiss him longingly, just close lips, sweetly and kind as they held eachother, it wasn't rush but calm as he nodded, almost passing unnoticed, but it didn't.

 

Because, Tony was there, watching every move and whispering how sorry he was.

 

-

 

They ended up going to Tony's place, he texted May that he was staying with Ned (even he got a long written scold that he barely spend time at their apartment anymore, so he just promised himself to take her for dinner on Friday) and he only stuffed his duffle bag with a few clothes and essentials, because Tony was sitting down in his small bed, telling him over and over that if he forgets something that he could just send Happy to buy the same thing.

 

But, Peter hates to ask Happy for favors, because they guy already dislikes him even if Tony says otherwise —so, he just almost emptied all of his drawers inside his bag.

 

It's been kind a while since he came to Tony's house, somehow, something always used to get in the way, like time, work or even hornyness when they literally couldn't wait to go to a hotel, but mostly it was because Tony rarely offered to go to their house (and Tony didn't ask in fear of being rejected), he only did when he was really tired, only when he was feeling like fucking Peter senselessly and passing out in the comfortable right after without having to worry the next morning about waking up to leave the hotel.

 

But, now, it felt different, _they_  felt different —a good different. Peter knew that they weren't only going for sex, but something else, as cheesy as it sounds, because there was this cool and calm atmosphere as they drove in a comforting silence, there was still this nostalgic feel in between because of what just happened, the 'cheating' and confessions that got them thinking quietly to themselves.

 

Tony never holds Peter knee through a whole drive, but tonight, he managed to do it, squeezing and fondling, interlocking their fingers when the boy placed his small hand ontop of his.

 

The radio was blasting lowly some of Tony's rock songs that he always plays when he's working (Petee still doesn't know how he can concentrate with heavy bass and electric guitars) and suddenly the car came into a stop and Peter noticed until now that they were in the crowded fifth avenue where people were passing quickly and the sky was turning dark behind the tall buildings.

 

"What are you doing?" The boy asked and straightened when Tony opened the door to get out.

 

Tony looked at him and then pointed outside the window, "Gonna get us some dinner —because I can't cook for shit and neither do you— and another box of strawberries for you, kid." 

 

Peter smiled, flopping down in the seat comfortably and he realized until now too, that somehow he knew that everything was going to be ok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) btw, I'm really planning in writing a spideypool fic, so let me know if you like to see that and how y'all


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys this is not an update and I'm sorry for that (even though I doubt some will give a shit about this) but I will give up writing for now.

I'm just dealing with some emotional shit and I feel like my works are literally worthless and whatever, but I'm sorry if someone out there liked them because I'm gonna stop writing EVERY work and not continue them.

Take care and thanks for the one who supported me.

Sendin love xo


	9. N I N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, wow, I just can't believe and I'm so overwhelmed by the positive and supporting response to my announcement. I can't thank you enough, but I'm so thankful. You're literally the sweetest people on earth and I still can't believe that I am so lucky to have y'all and I still feel warm inside at your good wishes, because I love you all so much and I pushed myself (in a good way) to write this chapter and finish this work for you, because it is dedicated to you❤
> 
> Again thank you so much and hope you enjoy:)

The air as warm and the steam in it made the mirror in the wall and shinny floor fog as the sound of water falling echoed. Peter closed his eyes and leaned back in the cold porcelain tiredly as the warm water started to cover his body slowly, the low music was playing just outside the bathroom when he slipped down and submerged his head, keeping his eyes open and letting out small bubbles out of his mouth until he saw blurrily a shadow; he sat up straight quickly and wiped the water away from his face and looked up.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked, leaning in the door frame lazily with his hand inside his pockets, a small smile was on his face as he nodded at the boy.

 

"I couldn't find the soap to make bubbles," Peter said, leaning his head back and resting it in the edge.

 

" _Ah —_ " The man cringed and shook his head, "I ran out of them and I forgot to buy more. Sorry, kid."

 

He shrugged and grinned, "It's fine."

 

"We'll buy you some more tomorrow. I was planning to take you shopping anyways," Tony said and walked in while loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first buttons of his dress shirt.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't need to go shopping."

 

"Yes, you do," The man scoffed and pointed at Peter's clothes scattered messily on the floor, "Look at that  _thing_ that you call pants. They're ripped and look old and I bef that you have them since you were fifteen."

 

He groaned and flipped his off, "Those are call ripped jeans, old man. It's call a trend. Justin Bieber wear them.  _Duh_."

 

Stark's arms flopped beside him and he rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, "The new generation, everybody! —following that dickhead Bieber's steps."

 

Peter giggled and splashed him water, "He's kinda hot."

 

Tony scoffed again and pointed at himself, "He's not me, though."

 

"Gosh —" The boy faced away from him, "You're so full of yourself, man."

 

"Yeah and you could be full of my—"

 

"Don't!" Peter closed his eyes and raised a hand, " _Don't_  you dare to say it."

 

Tony chuckled and leaned down to splash him water in the face.

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Quit whining, kid. That I brought you something," He said proudly and started walking backwards.

 

"What is it now?" Peter smiled softly when he caught the other's goofy expression.

 

"You'll see."

 

When Tony came back, he was holding a tray in wich where the buy could see, there were two empty glasses and plates and when Tony knelt  down, Peter's smile widened when he saw what it was and he sat up correctly, reaching back to turn off the water faucet.

 

" _Surprise_."

 

"That's why you took so long?" The boy chuckled, staring at the small circles of meat ans cheese, accompanied with the strawberries covered in chocolate that Tony bought him, "You corny fuck."

 

"Shut your bratty mouth or I'll shove this meat down your throat," Stark raised his eyebrows and placed the tray carefully on the edge of the tub.

 

"Better shove _your_  meat down my throat," Peter smirked and then laughed at loud when Tony stared blankly at him before standing up with a sigh and lifted his arms up.

 

"I'm fucking out!".

 

"Good!"

 

The boy threw his head with a snort and watched the other walk out of the bathroom still with his arms raised and shaking his head, but soon after, he returned with a bottle of wine on his hand and a smug expression was on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"I'm back," Tony waved the bottle in his hand.

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and lift his wet hand to grab both of the glasses and held them up when he saw Tony opening the lid and throwing it behind him.

 

"Hold them steady, kid."

 

He watched the man sat down in the floor, just next to the tub and started filling the glasses carefully, " _Cheers_."

 

The boy frowned and slowly handed him a glass, "You're not getting in?"

 

Stark shook his head and grab a strawberry to take a bite, "I want you to enjoy, baby. Relax."

 

Peter leaned in and kissed his cheek, he gloomily mumbled, "Get in?"

 

He shook his head again and turned his face to peck his lips longingly before pulling away to take a sip of the dark liquid, he repeated, " _Relax_."

 

The boy gave a dramatic sigh, "Fine," He shrugged and lifted his legs, resting them on each edge, he looked down between his legs and the at Tony with a small smirk lingering on his lips, he raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

 

Tony chuckled fondly and rested his arm in the white porcelain, "We'll have time later. I honestly don't wanna make a mess with the water."

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "And you care now? —the maid will do it in the morning!"

 

"Well I do care now, kid," The man sighed and lifted his glass, "Drink your wine instead of whining."

 

The boy giggled and raised his glass as well, "Dork."

 

Stark shrugged and clinked their glasses.

 

Peter took a small sip and turned his face to look at the man, he blushed when he found Tony already have looking at him, he was resting his face on his palm and eyeing Peter fondly —a weird expression that Tony had barely _expressed,_ but it made Peter feel warm inside, but he told himself that it was the wine burning— his eyes were halfclosed as he took a large sip and mumbled:

 

"You're beautiful, kid."

 

The boy turned his head, breaking away from his gaze and distracted himself with the water, "Stop that."

 

"Hey," Tony called.

 

Peter didn't look, he lowered his head swirling the wine around the glass.

 

"Peter," He said again and raised a hand to hold the boy's cheeks, "Look at me."

 

He was forced to stare at Tony, his brown eyes were running on his face worriedly as his thumb stroked his jaw, he felt his eyes burning and he was about to turned again, but Tony held his face and leaned in to kiss him longingly.

 

"Tony—"

 

"Why the long face, baby?" The man mumbled against him.

 

Peter shook his head and pecked his lips, "I'm afraid."

 

Tony pulled away, their face were still close, their breaths were hitting eachother softly, he nodded and kissed the boy's forehead, "Don't be."

 

"I'm afraid, Tony," He muttered, "That this is not going to be tomorrow."

 

The man sighed and shook his head, he took both of the glasses and placed them on the floor before gripping both sides of Peter's face tenderly, 'It will be. Believe me. I'll be here and you will too."

 

The boy sniffed, "Did you mean it? —are you meaning everything you are saying?"

 

"Of course," Tony said sadly and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs, "Everything, baby. I love _you_."

 

"You do?" Peter asked quietly.

 

The man nodded and kissed his nose, "I do."

 

"You won't hurt me?" He asked again, doe brown eyes staring widely at Tony.

 

"Never," Tony said, "And, if I do and I don't know you'll tell me."

 

Peter nodded, "I won't hurt you either."

 

The man chuckled fondly and nodded, " _Sweetheart_."

 

"I love you too, old man."

 

"I know," Tony nodded, lips grazing the other's, he pulled away slightly, one hand falling in the water and the other resting in the boy's head, running his fingers through his dry hair slowly.

 

"Get in with me?" Peter asked, leaning his head into his hand.

 

"Let me admire from afar first, baby."

 

The boy kissed him, hotly and longingly, feeling a hand caressing his chest, fondling his skin and fingertips run down his belly, making him crave and raise and arm to held Tony's hand under the water and guided downwards, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

 

Tony pulled away to stare at Peter's face, "Gosh —you're beautiful."

 

Peter sighed and smiled, a leg slipping and falling into the water as Tony caressed the inside of his thighs, gripping slightly and pinching the skin —suddenly he felt at ease and his heart slowed down.

 

-

 

The Panini restaurant was crowded than normal today and they had to raise their voices to be heard —Peter had to repeat himself when Michelle stared at him blankly and leaned his elbows on the table.

 

" _What_?" She almost hissed.

 

"I said the three big words?" Peter said hesitantly, unconsciously leaning back and away from his friends.

 

"You did?" Ned asked with wide eyes, " _Only_  you?"

 

He shook his head and smiled slightly, "We both did."

 

"What?" Michelle asked again.

 

"MJ," Peter said frustratedly and rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, didn't you just heard?" Ned asked and slapped her slightly in the back of his head, " _They_  said the three big words —wich I don't think I will ever say them to someone but my mom," He sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders.

 

"Oh, don't say that, bro," The boy reached out and squeezed his hand, "I'm sure you will—"

 

"Wait, hold on a damn second," MJ interrupted them and raised his hand, she wawas frowning and looking at Peter intently, "Weren't you two _just_  fucking, like, two weeks ago? —no feelings involved and shit?"

 

"Yeah, but—"

 

"Wasn't he just your sugar daddy - _still_ \- two weeks ago?" She asked, arms crossing on her chest.

 

"I mean," Peter looked up to think and then shrugged before continuing, "—he technically still is, so."

 

"Gold digger!" Ned shouted and pointed at him.

 

He ducked his head when people turned around and their gaze lingered on them, he kicked him under the table and hissed, " _Ned_."

 

Michelle pushed Ned's face away when he started laughing, then she looked at Peter again, "Who said it first?"

 

"What?" He widened his eyes slightly.

 

She stared at him with a serious expression for a few seconds before chuckling and shaking her head, "I don't believe you."

 

"He did," Peter shrugged, "Don't believe me if you want."

 

"Dude," Ned started, "You're soft as fuck. There's no way he said it first."

 

"There  _is_ a way he said it first because he did," He rolled his eyes and kicked his friend.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Why?" She asked.

 

"Huh?" Peter looked at her.

 

" _Why_  did he said that?" Michelle leaned back, "I mean there has to be a reason."

 

"We just got into a fight and _bam_ , he said it," He shrugged casually.

 

" _Nah_ ," MJ scoffed and narrowed his eyes, he nodded at him, "The full story."

 

Peter sighed and cringed, he closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose before groaning and looking at his friends again, he could feel his cheeks reddening already as he cleared his throat, "Right."

 

"Tell us," Ned slapped his arm.

 

"Promise not to judge," The boy pointed at both of them.

 

"Deal," Ned nodded.

 

"I can't promise that and you know that, man," MJ shrugged.

 

"That's true."

 

" _Fine_ ," He sighed again, "Long story short, guys —he ' _cheated',_ well not really because we weren't together, I found out, I got mad, I went home, it was raining and I actually fucking slipped when I was getting out of the subway, I cried, there was this payment warning on my door _and_ ," Peter took a deep breath in, "I fucked my neighbor. Tony fucking had the nerve to show up at my apartment with strawberries, we fought and then he said  _that_."

 

Michelle was gaping at him, her arms uncrossing as she leaned back in the table, "You fucked your neighbor? —what neighbor?"

 

"Wade?" Peter said shyly.

 

" _Wade_ ," She repeated slowly.

 

Ned's face light up and he widened his eyes, "The hot one?"

 

He nodded and shrugged casually.

 

MJ frowned at Ned, "Sometimes I question your sexuality."

 

Ned shrugged and sighed, "Sometimes I do too."

 

She turned to look at Peter again, "So, the sugar daddy found out then? —that... you fucked Wade?"

 

"Pretty much," Peter's lips smacked together and he nodded.

 

"You actually fucked him or—" Ned widened his eyes and waved his hand as to encourage the boy to finish the sentence (wich he did).

 

"Oh, nah," The boy said, "He fucked _me._ I didn't fuck him, but, I guess that was just a technicality," He shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

 

"And, just like that?" Michelle asked, "You had to fucked someone else to have Tony to say," She cringed and shuddered dramatically, " _I love you_?"

 

Peter thought for a minute, raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, "I guess, yeah. We fought, I think he felt guilty and then he said it."

 

"Dude," Ned said quietly, "Maybe it was just, like, in the heat of the moment."

 

"He said it again this morning," He said plainly and threw then a cocky expression, "After he went down on me."

 

Michelle rolled her eyes and Ned gagged and mumbled, " _Uh_  —gross?"

 

"You wanted the full story."

 

"So," She said awkwardly, "You're like a _thing_  now? Like a couple?"

 

Peter nodded and shrugged, "You could say that, yeah —full disclosure and all."

 

MJ looked like she was about to argue, her shoulder seemed tense and the frowned deepened on her face and Peter was ready to deal with it, but for his surprise, she leaned back on the boot and sighed, her frame relaxing as he waved at him with one hand lazily.

 

"You know," She said, "You're my friend and I'm supposed to support you, so —if that what makes you happy, God bless you, brother."

 

"You don't believe in God, Michelle," Ned rolled his eyes.

 

"It's an expression, dickhead," She groaned, "And, you better shut up because I'm trying so hard right now to not judge and be a bad friend."

 

Peter chuckled and reached out to pat his shoulder, "You're a good friend. Don't worry."

 

She smiled slightly at him, and honest smile as she pat back the hand in his shoulder and nodded at him, "I got you, bro."

 

"Me too," Ned nodded, "I'm happy for you, man. You got us."

 

"I love you, guys," Peter sighed.

 

"Just that," MJ started, "If he ever hurts you," She slid her finger across his throat, "He dead."

 

"Fuck yeah," Ned fist bump the air.

 

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "By the way; I will _finally_  tell May tonight."

 

MJ raised her hands, "Good luck."

 

"Tell me where your funeral will be," Ned mumbled.

 

"I hate you, guys."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	10. T E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, go give some love to my spideypool fic pretty please?❤

The talk with may had went... _well —_ depending on how actually 'well' it's defined.

 

At least she didn't freaked out like he expected her to; like that one time that May was way and Peter tool a silly advantage to bring a boy from highschool and she found then hoping eachother in the his tiny bed.

 

Because — 'Peter, I already knew you were gay, but, God! Did you had to do it on the clean sheets?' —wich, Peter still found it strange, because there weren't any corporal fluids stained in the sheets.

 

But, _whatever_.

 

Peter had waited a few day to grip his own balls and gain some courage, because, how the _fuck_ was he supposed to tell May? —that he was dating this older, sexy, playboy ~~sugardaddy~~ man, his _boss_ , the one May met one day when she dropped Peter off at the Stark Tower to go work there only as in _intern._ It's what she thought at least, because as soon as Peter crossed the door of Tony's office, his clothes were being already ripped away, _literally._ He had to wear Tony's larger jacket to hide his fucked up buttons.

 

Damn you, Tony.

 

He had made a pretty good job in keeping his secret safe and away, besides, how would he tell his aunt that he was fucking Tony Stark when they weren't even a concrete thing? —they weren't in a relationship ( _still_ ) so what was the point in telling her?

 

But, right now, even if he didn't want to, he _had_ to tell her, for the sake of their mutual trust that they're supposed to have with eachother.

 

Peter had to tell her now that Tony an he were together. _Officially._ Now that they said the _'L'_ word.

 

So, found himself with his heart wanting to come out of his throat and his stomach was doing some weird flips as he told May about his little affair, wich, she laughed at first and kept eating the greasy noodles and slapped his arm playfully.

 

Good thing he picked the Thai restaurant to tell her because or else he was sure that she would've react otherwise if they were in their apartment or in a more private place —May had stared at him for like two minutes, fork still on her fingers as she processed what just his nephew told him and quick, long, messy and loud sentence. She would have laughed again, but Peter noticed and gave her a serious expression as he sighed slightly mortified that he had hurt May's integrity by telling her that this forty-year-old something dude had been fucking him for months and that _he_ has been the one in sending him all this nice gifts and that, _too_ , he has been the reason of now struggling so much with their income and money.

 

He didn't tell her, _'yo,_ _ _May,__ _ _ _he's___ _ _ _ _my____ _ _ _ _ _sugar daddy!'_____ —just like MJ suggested to do. After he finished his senseless ramble, he just settled with a formal and quiet affirmation;

 

"I'm dating Mr. Stark, May."

 

And she had answered with leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms.

 

It took a while for her to actually answer properly as her frown deepened and her face contorted in confusion, because—

 

"He's too old, Peter!" She had whispered yelled.

 

"He's not _that_ old!"

 

"Well—" May chuckled sarcastically, "For you, _yes_! You're not even twenty, Peter and he's what? —fifty?"

 

"Forty-seven," Peter had sighed and closed his eyes for a second in frustration, "And, I'll be twenty in a few weeks!"

 

"That _still_ doesn't change a thing," She said sternly, "Did he ever said anything to you while working with him? Or did you ever felt _forced_ go do anything—"

 

" _May_!"

 

"Did he ever made you feel uncomfortable?," She ignored his horrified expression, "Do you feel uncomfortable now that—"

 

"May!" Peter hissed, "Yes, I do feel uncomfortable right now because you're suggesting that I was," He shrugged, searching for the right word, before groaning, " _Molested_."

 

"Were you?" Her eyes fidgeted nervously.

 

"May," Peter had said more calmly as he sighed and reached out to take her hand on his, "I never did something that I didn't want to. I _swear._ It just, I don't know," He shrugged, "Happened."

 

May stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face as she gripped his hand softl. It was actually after a minute that she had sighed and leaned back on her chair again, she took of her glasses and looked at Peter with wet eyes.

 

"How it happened?"

 

He cringed, "You don't wanna know _that_."

 

She groaned and cover her face with his hands, "Peter, I'm just so worried and—"

 

"I know, I know," Peter nodded rapidly, "But, you don't have to. I'm fine," He squeezed her hand, "I'm happy, May."

 

His aunt clicked her tongue and —God, Peter had felt like shit because she looked like she was about to cry, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

 

The boy shook his head, "I won't."

 

May sighed, "Are you really happy?," She cleared her throat, "Does _he_ makes you happy?"

 

Peter bit his lips nervously and nodded slowly.

 

"Gosh, he's almost my age, Peter," She said weakly.

 

"I know," He had said weakly too.

 

It was silent, just the sound of the television on the wall was echoing and the few chatters around them were there too, they just sat there, swirling their food in the plates as they seemed to want to say something but neither of them did, they just went back to look down awkwardly, until Peter breathed in a brave breath and stared at his aunt with doe eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, May," He had whispered.

 

And she looked up quickly, her eyes were widened and soon she seemed confused, "Why?"

 

"Because, I didn't tell you earlier," Peter said.

 

"Why didn't you told me earlier?"

 

The boy looked down and shrugged slightly, "I just thought that you wouldn't accept, or like it. I don't know."

 

May sighed and reached out for his hand again, "Peter, look at me."

 

He refused.

 

" _Peter_."

 

His eyes flickered up slowly and he lifted his head cautiously, expecting to find a disturbed woman before him, but not, May was staring at him with something that seemed like guilt.

 

She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry you thought that, kiddo," She sighed, "And, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't tell me—"

 

"No, no, no," Peter said quickly, sliding closer on his chair and leaning on the table, "Don't say sorry. It wasn't you, it was me. I, myself wasn't sure of what I have with Mr—" He cringed visibly, " _Tony_. Until now that it's settled and I was only afraid because I know you would worry about me."

 

"Of course, I worry about you, Peter," She said, "And —if _that_ makes you happy, dating your boss—"

 

"May," He shook his head and close his eyes.

 

May sighed, "It it makes you happy, kiddo," She shrugged and smiled slightly, "I'm happy—"

 

Peter started widening his eyes and straightening up, he was about to talk but May raised a hand.

 

"I am happy, even if I don't fully agree on this _yet._ It will take me some time to digest it and you know that," She said sternly and Peter nodded, "But, I never want you to hide something like that again, young man."

 

"Of course."

 

"I love you, Peter and I want what's the best for you," May said silently, "So, do you think that dating him it's the best for you?"

 

Peter looked down, almost hesitating, but he nodded slowly, he stared at her then and nodded again, this time more intently, "I think it is."

 

She copied her nod and cleared her throat slightly, "Ok."

 

" _Ok_?"

 

May hesitated but nodded again, "You're old enough to know what you want."

 

"Yes," He said quickly.

 

"Just remember that just because uncle Ben it's not here doesn't mean I can't kick ass," May leaned back, "So, if Mr. Stark hurts you —in any way, Ben will kick his ass from above and I will kick his ass from  _here_."

 

Peter had smiled softly and he didn't realized that his eyes were watering at the mention of his uncle, but he lowered his head to rest his cheek on May's palm.

 

"And by the way, I still want to meet that man again and see what are his intentions with my nephew," She had said suddenly and Peter groaned internally.

 

-

 

The bright sunlight woke Peter up, he have let the curtains wide open when they arrived because they first thing that he did when they entered Tony's _enormous_  bedroom was to go over the window and watch the city from above. He wa too entranced, like a little kid, almost jumping up and down as he heard Tony chuckling behind him and when he turned around (he didn't feel like a little kid anymore) he saw the man loosening his red tie and unbuttoning his shirt —of course he forgot about the window and jumped in Tony's arms.

 

He tried to cover the light with his arm and sheets, but it wasn't working and he was too damn tired (and sore in the ass) to stand up amd close the curtains, so he just turned his face to the window and faced Tony, who was snoring slightly against the fluffy pillow.

 

Peter lifted a hand lazily, his own eyes were halfclosed as he moved his fingers towards the man's face, he traced distractedly the edge of his nose and jaw, feeling the tickle of his beard on his finger and he felt he could fall asleep again and his breath was settling down until the other shifted slightly and coughed.

 

"I can feel you staring," Tony murmured groggily and opened only one eye, "It's kinda creepy, kid."

 

Peter blushed unconsciously and turned on his back quickly, pulling the covers up to his chin, he said embarrassedly, "I was bored."

 

The man chuckled, "Hey," He whistled lightly, to catch his attention, "Butthead."

 

He turned his head with a small smile and immediately found the clear brown eyes, " _Asshead_."

 

Tony gave a dramatic sighed and said sarcastically, " _So_  mature."

 

Peter hit him on the covers, "You started first!"

 

"Shut up," Stark rolled his eyes playfully and stretched and arm to pull him close by his waist, then he mumbled sleepily, "Come here."

 

The boy groaned but still let himself be manhandled until Tony was almost crushing him down, he placed his head in the crook of Peter's neck and hugged his hips loosely, his lips mouthed lazily at his soft skin and Peter sighed contently, a hand went to caress the man's scalp and the other rounded his shoulders. 

 

Tony hummed pleasantly after a minute, "That feels nice."

 

"Yeah?" Peter smiled softly, fingers threading through the brown hair.

 

He only kissed the side of his neck.

 

"Tony?" 

 

Stark hummed again.

 

"I told May," Peter bit his lip nervously.

 

"About?" Tony mumbled.

 

"Uh — _us_?"

 

The man quickly lifted his head —it would be almost comical because his hair was all messed around, his eyes were widened dramatically and he had dried drool over the corners of his mouth as he gave a little gasp and Peter would laugh but he noticed the slight worry in the other's eyes.

 

"What did she said?"

 

Peter hesitated for a second to answer, "She's fine with—"

 

"Am I getting my balls cut off?" Tony asked with a small smirk.

 

"Probably," The boy giggled.

 

"Well, let's make good use of them before they're gone."

 

"Ew," Peter giggled and pushed him away slightly.

 

" _Ew?_ " Tony scoffed, "You seemed to ve having fun with then last night."

 

He rolled his eyes and stick his tongue out; he watched Tony smiled softly at him before leaning down and licking the boy's tongue playfully twice.

 

"I hate you," The boy groaned and tried to turn the other's face away with his hand, but failing when he received a bit on his palm, "Aw!"

 

Stark pulled him close harshly by his arms and kissed his lips right away, silencing any protest and slight giggles as he quickly licked inside the boy's mouth, making him go still and relax on his hold, he pulled away with a last peck and Peter was smiling softly at him with halfclosed eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

The man leaned in again and muttered the same against his lips.

 

-

 

They ate breakfast, the one that the maid made, _enormous_  waffles with strawberries and orange juice and Peter actually blushed and hide under the covers when she entered the room with the silver tray and placed by the end of the bed silently —they were still naked! And there were still... body fluids staining the sheets, but of course Tony didn't give a fuck and kept scrolling through his phone with his uncovered torso. 

 

Thank God the maid didn't seem to mind.

 

And, they ate it quickly because last night they were to busy  _not_ having dinner because they preferred to have two  _long_ rounds of slow, slow sex that got Peter panting for air during a few more hours that they were watching TV.

 

Tony was kinda old, but shit if he couldn't get it up right away.

 

So, after finishing breakfast (and another round of fucking that made Peter dig his face into the pillow below him to silence his moan) Tony got a call and he was let known that he had to be at the tower as soon as possible and the ' _sorry, baby_ ' that he let out as he leaned over and gave a kiss to Peter's cheek longingly before getting up to shower before Pepper called in again and threaten him or something.

 

It was useless for the boy to with him to do some paperwork or let Pepper make him organize the files like always or bring the coffee, because it was Sunday and he isn't supposed to be at the tower — just to not rise any suspections of ther controversial relationship.

 

Peter decided to get dressed and scream from outside the bathroom that he was leaving and ' _call me later!_ ' and ' _ok, baby!_ '. It was a bit awkward when he saw the maid and she only smiled at him because, what the fuck? The maid seemed quite used to seeing someone in Tony's bedroom and that send a hint of jealousy through Peter's chest but he decided to ignore it as he run towards the car that Tony had ready for him to drop him off at his apartment.

 

He was planning to just shower, eat again (he was fucking starving) and then sleep through the whole afternoon until May arrived jome from eating with her friends and maybe call Michelle and Ned and maybe Liz to come and watch movies —but he _wasn't_ planning to find what he found as soon as ge got out of the elevator and his good mood suddenly crashed.

 

So he should've expect this, it wasn't weird or odd in the situation he found himself in because —Wade's his neighbor, that is; and it shouldn't be unusual to sometimes bump into him in the lobby or in the hallways (like right now) and for most of the time it wasn't awkward, but... not  _now_ , after what happened, God!

 

And Peter have had the fortune since their unexpected encounter to not come across Wade's way (wich he was glad) — except for that time that he saw Wade stepping out of his apartment and he almost fell back into his own apartment to hide himself behind the door, he watched the man walk away through the peak hole.

 

But, not now, not when he's day was going good and Tony made him come so hard back at his house and he was happy,  _but —_ not now, because as soon as Peter put his key on the lock and turned it, there was a voice interrupting him.

 

"Goodey shoes."

 

It was a playful mumble sent at his way and Peter froze and clenched his eyes shut, trying to think for a way out but there wasn't any, so he took a silent breath in and turned around slowly.

 

"Mr. Wi— Wade," He smiled awkwardly and locked his hands together behind his back.

 

"Kid," Wade nodded at him once before pulling at something with his hand, suddenly a tiny dog came out walking out of the other's door on a leash before Wade closed the door.

 

Peter frowned and smiled comically, "Are we allowed to have pets in the building?"

 

The older man put a finger on his lips amd faked a guilty expression, "Don't tell the old man,  _please_."

 

He giggled and his shoulders relaxed, "What's his name?"

 

"Puffles," Wade said plainly.

 

"That sounds more like a cat name."

 

" _Hey_ ," The man widened his eyes, "Don't disrespect him like that."

 

Peter grinned and knelt as hewatched the other let go of the leash and the little, grey French Puddle came running towards him, "He's cute."

 

"Well —you should see yourself in a mirror."

 

The boy stopped petting the dog and looked up to only find Wade looking down at him with a smirk;he rolled his eyes and looked down again to avoid his blush to be seen, " _Stop_ ,"  he raised his hand to fondle the puppy's head.

 

"What've you been up to, kid. I haven't see you lately," He asked distractedly and Peter looked up, finding the man walking closer to them.

 

Peter shrugged, "Not much."

 

"I only saw you once and that was when I saw you hoping inside this crazy, fancy-as-fuck car," Wade raised his eyebrows and pointed at him, "What's up with that? —are you a drug dealer?"

 

"What?  _No_ —"

 

He gasped dramatically and backed away slightly, " _Wait_ , are you a Narco?"

 

The boy couldn't but laugh and shake his head as he stood up, holding the leash on his fingers and handing it to the other, "Close, but no. A friend from —  _work_ picked me up."

 

"Nice friends," Wade nodded and shrugged.

 

"Yep," Peter mumbled and popped the the 'p' longingly.

 

The stood there for a moment in awkward silence as Peter crossed his arms and swinged his body slightly from side to side and Wade zipped up his hoodie and — _holy shit,_ he noticed until now that the man wasn't wearing anything underneath that hoodie and Peter tried to not let the feeling of disappointment settle on the pit of his stomach as he stopped seeing the toned stomach and chest.

 

Peter shouldn't have look up because Wade was already looking at him with that intense stare, eyeing him up and down irreverently as he licked his lips and straightened his back confidently when he caught the boy staring.

 

He cleared his throat and looked down at the dog still waving his tail happily, "Well, of you ever need someone to take care of Puffles. I am the one —"

 

Peter was cut off shortly because Wade suddenly leaned towards him quickly and pressed his lips against _him_ : he gasped amd widened his eyes before placing his hands on his chest but Wase must have taken that as a wrong hint because he pulled Peter closer by his waist, his hands were really  _close_ to the small of his back and ass and he breathed in and tried to pull away by pushing at the other's chest, but Wade was bugging because he pressed him against the door behind them.

 

"Wade—" He pulled away shortly and sighed shakily when the man started kissing the side of his neck wetly. Peter knew that he could easily push him away or punch him, but —why wasn't he doing it?

 

He hates himself, he fucking does and he clenched his eyes in agony when the man kissed him again and he started kissing  _back_. He relaxed on the firm hold and his worry of someone seeing them was ignored because Wade licked inside his mouth and Peter hugged hesitantly the broad shoulders.

 

Wade bit his tongue and Peter pulled away, almost sobering up; he was about to speak but the other was first, "Wanna invite me in?" 

 

And —he was about to say  **no** , fuck no, because ' _I have a boyfriend!_ ' and he was about to pull away and refuse but Wade had already reach behind him and turned the door lock until they were both stumbling inside. 

 

Everything was going so fast and he was responding positively but he was regretting, but,  _God_ , Wade was touching him and kissing him so soft but at the same time so rough that got him feeling light-headed and gasp for breath as ge pressed Peter against the closed door.

 

Peter had already unzipped the man's hoodie and he was starting to shrug if off desperately, but then, his phone started buzzing inside his jeans pocket and he pulled away after a moment with wide eyes, blushing when a string of spit formed in between their mouths.

 

"Ignore it—" Wade started and he was about to lean in again, but the boy placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out his phone with shaky hands.

 

"Don't," Peter moaned softly when the man went instead to kiss his jaw and neck slowly and rubbed their crotches together as he swiped his thumb on the screen without looking at it, he was now staring at the ceiling stupidly as he tried not to pant on the speaker; he took a deep breath in and said weakly, "Hello?"

 

" _Baby,_ _I got out earlier than expected. I'm picking you up for dinner._ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty thing that Peter did:(


	11. E L E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sobbed; no lie can stay buried forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> It's almost over so let me know how you think this will end:)

His heart sinked inside hs chest as he heard Tony's cheerful voice through the phone that,  _sorry_ , he bought Peter recently —he clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back against the door (Wade was still kissing his neck) and welcomed the condemned and culpable aching feeling as he let out a small ' _ok_ ' before Tony hang up with a last mumble of how much he hated New York's traffic.

 

Peter sniffed once, stared at the ceiling for a moment, letting himself be groped and touched by foreign hands before he pushed Wade off by his chest, he struggled a bit because Wade was restless and he kept getting closer as if Peter was just playing a game. When the man wanted to kiss him, Peter would turn his face with tight lips until he finally pushed him away completely and sighed in relief before bringing a hand to his face and groaning in it.

 

"What's wrong, baby boy?" The older man mumbled breathlessly, still staring at him hungrily.

 

Peter shook his head and grimaced, "Don't call me that —"  _Only Tony can call me that_.

 

Wade chuckled and got closer again, "You didn't seem to mind last time."

 

The boy pushed him away and shook his head again, "I-I'm sorry, Wade —Mr. Wilson—" He sighed, correcting himself (trying to somehow make a barrier of respect by calling him that) "But, I —May's coming home and you can't be here." He lied.

 

"Come on. We can have a quickie," He shrugged, "You can come fast, I cant tell by last time."

 

" _Stop_ ," Peter raised his voice before he breathed out and pinched his nose, "Stop mentioning last time."

 

"Well—"

 

"Mr. Wilson," The boy said brokenly, "Please. You have to go. May will be here at any minute."

 

"You're gonna leave my blue balls hanging?" Wade raised his eyebrows.

 

"Yes!—"

 

They both look aside when a small whining and barking interrupted them and there the small dog was, looking impatiente and alone, Wade chuckled, "Shit, I forgot Puffles was here."

 

Peter ignored him and hels the front of his jacket slightly, " _Wade_. You have to go."

 

The blond man sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Fine," He raised his arms in frustration, "I'll go —but, make sure to look for me later, kid."

 

He just nodded quickly and didn't refuse, just for the mere reason of not having to argue with the man as he watched hik zipped up his hoodie calmly, the asshole was doing on purpose and Peter noticed it when he smirked at him and eyed hus worried expression.

 

"Ready?" Peter asked impatiently, starting to walk towards the door.

 

"And hard," Wade threw him a playful win and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"Wade," The worry on his face appeared again 

 

He walked up to him, stood really close and then grabbed his cheek, somehow his eyes seemed sincere and relaxed, "I'll be in my apartment, alright?"

 

Peter could only nod and swallow heavily —he could already feel his eyes damping in shame and guilt as he opened the door, "Sorry," He mumbled.

 

"See you later, kiddo," Wade patted his shoulder playfully and started walking out of the apartment.

 

The boy decided to deal with him later, to explain him that what they did was a whole, _catastrophic_ , awful mistake and it shouldn't (can't) be repeated. He's sure Wade won't mind, because he's just,  _Wade_ , thr reckless and shameless guy from across his door that somehow ended up in Peter's apartment more than once in a compromising way.

 

So, he chose to ignore that for a moment, because Tony was coming over and he was freaking out till the point that he started hyperventilating and he leaned against the door for a few seconds before walking up to the bathroom to take a quick shower, because he could literally smell on himself Wade's aftershave and cologne. 

 

Peter stared at himself in the mirror, he watched his flushed cheeks and wet lips and he watched the slight red marks on his neck and suddenly he doubled over the sink and vomited the breakfast that he had earlier, it was a bit, it was mostly bile but it got his throat and stomach burning as he opened the water faucet and let out the same substance out of his mouth again. He gagged slightly and rinsed his mouth, this time he didn't dare to look at the mirror again because he knew he was a messed and he couldn't help the hopeless, aching feeling paining his chest and before Peter knew it, a loud sob echoed in the small bathroom and he exhaled in defeat as he rested his forearms in the sink and let the tears finally run down his face freely.

 

His knees were weak as he gave another cry and splashed water in his face to try and calm himself down —what had he done? 

 

Peter pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and immediately opened Tony's chat:

 

**Peter 2:12**

_I'll be in the shower. Let yourself in:)_

 

His text was quickly noticed, because it was already read in the typing icon appeared.

 

**Tony 2:12**

_Ok, I'm almost there, baby. Can I join?_

 

Peter giggled weakly and sniffed, he turned off his phone and dropped it carelessly in the sink.

 

He fucked up big time and he refusing to believe it so he shakily took his clothes off (still avoiding the mirror) and stepped into the shower; burning water fell on his skin and made it red, Peter didn't care about the itching in his skin, he just kept scrubbing angrily his body, aiming to get Wade's lingering touch off, aiming to forget that he liked it —he couldn't stop the tears slipping down his cheeks, he was sobbing uncontrollably and he was forcing himself to not just sit down in the tiles and hug his knees close to his chest.

 

After like, 10 minutes, Peter heard a noise coming in the living room and he tensed up and frowned before Tony's voice sounded from across the quiet apartment.

 

"Peter!" 

 

The boy actually took a deep breath, placed his hand in the wet wall before him and tried to not sound like he has been crying this whole time, he cleared his throat and raised his head and called back, "Still in the shower!"

 

He winced and grimaced at how rough and weak his voice came out and cleared his throat again and he was about to speak again, in order to correct himself but the older man beat him with a loud "I'm gonna watch TV!"

 

The boy spent a few more minutes in the shower, cleaning himself (there were probably still Tony's body fluids inside him) but mostly he stayed longer just to calm down and take deep breaths as he nodded to himself and finally cut the water off.

 

He slapped himself softly in the cheek before grabbing the towel and starting to dry his body quickly —a sudden urge to see  _ ~~and apologize to~~_ ~~~~Tony appeared and he stepped out of the bathroom before hurriedly going to his room to put on clean clothes.

 

The distant sound of the TV playing some movie echoed in the room and hr smiled unconsciously when Tony laughed at whatever was on it as Peter only cared to put on a old hoodie and loose briefs before he was tripping over his own feet as he jogged over the living room, wet curls bouncing on his forehead.

 

Peter couldn't help but feel the warm, loving feeling on the pit of his stomach everytime that he sees Tony or listen to his voice, the feeling of not wanting to stay away, it wasn't always lust and sex and he realized now that it was only that with Wade and it made him feel a little better —because at the end of the day he was just a stupid, immature kid that didn't know most of the time what he wanted.

 

But, he knew now, he was certain even, that he only wanted Tony and that what happened to Wade was only his yound, dumb mind acting for itself.

 

Tony must of heard him because he turned his face away from the TV and smiled widely before standing up and looking at him heedlessly and shortly up and down as he Peter rushed up to him.

 

"Hey—" He was cut off when the kid collided into him amd hugged his shoulders strongly, his face hid just under his chin and he sighed.

 

"Hey," Peter mumbled, feeling the man's arms coming to held his back slowly, he tightened his grip on his neck and sighed, "I missed you."

 

Tony chuckled fondly and squeezed his waist, "I missed you too, baby."

 

The boy looked up and found Tony already looking down at him with a small smile; he leaned up and pecked his lips shyly, "I really missed you."

 

Stark nodded and followed his lips, starting to move his mouth slowly and tenderly for a moment before pulling away and pecking his forehead longingly twice, "What's gotten into you, kid?"

 

"Nothing," Peter shrugged and lifted on leg to try and wrap it around Tony's waist, he jumped and smiled widely when Tony groaned and carried his weight by holding the back of his legs.

 

"You're acting weird," The man commented in an accusing tone.

 

He shrugged again and hid his face in the man's neck, breathing in slightly and letting him rock them sideways slowly, almost as if he was rocking him to sleep.

 

Stark sighed and sat down in the couch again with the boy still on his lap before leaning his head in the backrest and lifting a hand to caress Peter's wet hair back, "You smell good," He mumbled distractedly.

 

Peter kissed his palm and then his lips, "I just showered."

 

"You used the shampoo that I like on you?" Tony smirked.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Good boy," The man patted his head playfully.

 

He rolled his eyes and grinned slightly.

 

"So, are we going to dinner or not?" 

 

"You suggested that," Peter said and rested his arms in the man's chest.

 

"Well, as much a I like you only wearing those tiny boxers, I don't think it would be a good idead to go out like that," Tony raised his eyebrow and eyed him down.

 

"Why not?" The boy mimicked his expression.

 

Stark shrugged and sighed disinterestedly, "I don't — _wouldn't_  want people to stare at you in a certain way."

 

"What certain way?" He smirked.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and slapped him slightly in the back of his head, "Brat."

 

"Were are we going for dinner?" Peter asked, playing distractedly with the string on the bottom of his hoodie (still thinking ~~guiltily~~  about what happened earlier with Wade), "I hope to shit it's not somewhere fancy because I don't think I have clean pants. I'm going in sweatpants, Tony—"

 

"Oh, right!" The man snapped his fingers and widened his eyes, "Now l remember what we're doing after dinner —I'm taking you to shop on that _teenage_ store that you like in Manhattan. What's his name? Eagle? I know it has a patriotic eagle in their logo—"

 

"American Eagle?" He made a confused expression.

 

"Yes! That one. I'm taking you there to shop or to any store for that matter," Tony shrugged cockily.

 

Peter looked down (again) guiltily and shook his head, "You don't have to do that," He mumbled quietly.

 

Stark scoffed, "I don't. But I want to and  _we_ will go shopping."

 

The boy almost groaned as he hid his face on his chest and sighed, "We don't have to do it. We  _won't_ do it. We can just go to dinner—"

 

"And, then go shopping," Tony interrupted and then slowly lifted the boy's chin with his fingers, he frowned and leaned back comfortably in the couch, "What's wrong with you, kid? You never refuse shopping; at least you didn't seem so unpleased with the idea of it."

 

Peter looked at him with doe eyes and tool a hold of the hand on his chin before directing it to his lips and kissing it twice, "I don't want you to spend money."

 

The man scoffed indignantly and looked at him as if he was out of his fucking mind, "Well, now there. _That's_  bullshit," He sighed then and looked at Peter with pleading eyes, "Come on, baby. I really want go in those tiny dressing rooms with that awful, night club music and see you change in front of me so you can show me how you look and maybe we can try to have a quickie like last time."

 

Peter flushed prettily and looked down for a second shily before looking at Tony with a small smile, "Pervert."

 

"Sure they say," Tony shrugged and chuckled when Petee groaned dramatically and rested his face on his neck.

 

"Tony—"

 

"Where do you wanna have dinner?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"We can have some pizza in my place, or go to that Japanese place. I feel like having some sushi rolls. What do you think?," Stark rambled, "Or, tell me what do you want, baby. We can go anywhere you like—"

 

"I love you," Peter interrupted abruptly, getting closer and hugging tightly the man's neck —he flushed a deep crimson after he realized his outburst and he was about to laugh it off but the other interrupted him.

 

"I don't know that place," Stark chuckled playfully.

 

The boy giggled forcefully, almost in defeat and disappointment as he distracted himself and pretended to play with the buttons of the other's shirt.

 

" _Hey_."

 

As soon as Peter looked up (embarrassedly), Tony was already staring at him with honest eyes eyeing his face before smiling sweetly at him and leaning down to kiss his thin lips —,"I love  _you_ ," He mumbled slowly.

 

He closed his eyes and rest his head in the man's shoulder calmly as he felt fingers threading on his hair, "Good," He kissed the side of his neck lovingly.

 

After a minute of letting the man caress his back up and down and rub his scalp with rough fingertips; Peter put everything aside on his mind and gazed at Tony with halfclosed eyes, he licked his own lips nervously as if with only a look at his young features, Tony could see and find out what happened, but it was only his paranoia talking and he figured that by getting rid of it and that culpable, _horrible_  feeling on his chest was to be kind to the man and please all his wishes —so he nodded slowly, to himself, even though he knew that it was wrong to accept such a kind request after _what_  Peter just did behind his back and soon all of his calmness went to hell as he took a deep breath in and collected his thoughts and mind once again.

 

Peter only had to take a quick look into Tony's kind eyes looking at him with fondness and concern mixed together and he decided to do the right right, the hand on his cheek fondling made him feel worst and he sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

 

"What's wrong, ba—"

 

"I have to tell you something."

 

Just as he finished that sentence, Tony seemed like he was about to respond, but suddenly, a phone ring, echoing in the small room before the man jumped slightly and reached inside the pocket of his trousers —Peter was perplexed and freaking out because he was about to tell his boyfriend about Wade, but Tony grimaced when he looked at the screen and then gave an apologetic expression.

 

"I'm sorry, kid, but I have to answer this. It'll be quick," Stark pointed at the phone before kissing his cheek quickly and pushing Peter out of his lap slowly.

 

After a few minutes (that felt hours) of Tony absence, Peter was anxiously biting his nails and letting his leg bounce up and down as he listened vaguely the boring conversation that Tony himself seemed bored, because he was just humming and sighing —Soon, to his dismay, the voice stopped and steps started to be heard from afar as Peter straightened himself up in the couch and looked back to the man starting to walk inside the living room again with a tired expression.

 

Peter's heart ached again.

 

Stark sighed, "What was it that you wanna tell me?" He said distractedly as he looked at his phone.

 

The boy breathed in and smiled awkwardly, hand fidgeting on his lap —he blocked his mind and cleared his throat, "That we should go to the Japanese place that you like."

 

-

 

The lights were dimmed and the curtains were closed and the only sounds were sharp breaths, sighs and giggles as Tony kept fondling and tickling Peter's sides; they were rolling around on the bed playfully, trying to gain control but soon the boy surrender when Tony held his wrist above his head and started biting his jaw and neck, making it red before going to kiss his lips tenderly and longingly.

 

Tony made with his thumbs small circles in the inside of his wrist as he positioned himself in between his legs; Peter licked his own lips and raised his hips quickly to grind against the man.

 

"God —" Stark mumbled as he grabbed the side of his jaw and pulled his head up to kiss more intently his flushed neck, "I can't get enough of you, kid."

 

"Stop," The boy said embarrassedly as he placed his forearm over his face and blushed.

 

"Don't cover that, baby. It what gets me off," Tony said playfully patted his arm.

 

Peter chuckled and pushed his arm away before getting on his elbows and kissed the man's lips —it was slow and unchaste as Tony hand came to rest on his flat belly and then his tongue traveled from Peter's mouth to his chin and then jaw, leaving a wet trace and shivers as Peter let his head hang back in between his clenched shoulder blades.

 

He was staring to sigh prettily, mostly when Tony sucked and nibbled at his skin and he grinded down on him teasingly, but soon, all movements were stopped abruptly and Peter waited, thinking that maybe Tony was getting comfortable or chabgich his position, but the bed didn't budge and he could only feel the warm breath hitting his neck.

 

Peter opened his eyes and frowned, he looked down and saw the man staring at the place where he had just been kissing with a disconcerted expression and a frown similar to the boy's.

 

"What's wrong—"

 

"What's this?" Tony's frown deepened and pull away just slightly, trying go get a better look.

 

"What?" The boy mumbled as his elbows started to ache from resting his weight on them.

 

"This," Stark pointed at somewhere on his neck and then narrowed his eyes before looking at Peter with hard eyes, contrasting the soft gleam that they had seconds ago, "This fucking hickey, Peter."

 

His mouth parted and he gulped unconsciously; he chuckled nervously after a moment and shrugged, "Your fault?"

 

"It ain't mine," Tony grabbed his chin and pushed his head back again as he ducked his head, "Kid, what the fuck—"

 

" _Tony,_ you've been the one that has been playing there a few seconds ago," Peter started quickly but was cuf off.

 

"Yes —But, I'm not that stupid to mark you where someone can see it, because  _you_ have ask me to do them where anyone can see them and I've respect that, so I don't think I forgot, kid," Stark mumbled darkly, his voice sounded strangled as kept eyeing the boy's neck, "That shit doesn't look that fresh, Peter."

 

He stayed quiet, mortification and horror (his worst nightmare) must have showed on his face because Tony stared at him intently before sighing and rolling of him slowly — ,"Tony..." He tried to grab his arm but was pushed away, "Tony—"

 

"What the fuck it's going on?" 

 

"Nothing!" The boy sat down like the man and followed him until they were in the edge of the bed, "You're seeing things—"

 

Tony scoffed sarcastically, " _Yeah_. I'm seeing things, kid. I just saw _that_ ," He pointed at his neck, "And, listen—"

 

"It's nothing. It's yours," Peter said, kneeling in the bed and trying to hold the man's shoulders but he was pushed away again, this time more rougher, "Tony, look at me—"

 

He did, he did looked at him and Peter immediately gazed down when he caught in the man's expression, it was already broken and his eyes were angry and red, his hair was still messy from where Peter was pulling earlier and he gave out a sigh and covered his face.

 

"Tony—"

 

"Just tell me the truth —you've been acting really weird," Stark sighed, "Just tell me the truth."

 

The boy shook his head, "I swear it's nothing, come on," He reached out hesitantly and placed his hand in the other's cheek, surprised that he wasn't pushed away, "It was nothing—"

 

"Stop lying to yourself and to me," Tony raised his voice and pulled his own face away, "What the fuck is that on—"

 

"I'm sorry!" Peter sobbed finally and wiped his cheek roughly with the sleeve of his jacket, "I swear it was nothing! I didn't mean it and it was just a kiss, Tony—"

 

Stark scoffed again and stood up from the bed, hand going to push his head back before he turned around to point angrily ats the boy, "We promised —I trusted you."

 

"It was nothing, Tony. You can _still_  trust me—"

 

"Fuck you, Peter," Tony said brokenly, voice lowering and the boy's breath hitched shortly and he gaped at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head quickly and letting more tears slide down his face as he stood up from the bed and walked up to him.

 

"Sorry, I-I — _sorry_. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again," The boy reached out, "Please, I'm, sorry.  _I love you_ —"

 

"I love you too, kid! —and I can't fucking believe that after what happened, you did the same thing and —" Stark suddenly looked at him with narrowed eyes and closed the space between them, he grabbed the boy's arm and squeezed it roughly, bringing him even closer as he breathed harshly against his face.

 

"Ow, Tony," Peter said softly, looking up with slight concern and fear in his eyes.

 

"Who did it?"

 

"What?"

 

Tony shake him by his arm once, making Peter gasp, " _Who_  did it?," He eyed his neck shortly, "Who did that, Peter?"

 

The boy sniffed, "It doesn't matter."

 

"It does fucking matters," He softened a bit the grip on his arm.

 

Peter looked down and rubbed the side of his face on his shoulder to get rid of the wetness, "Wade. You don't know him—"

 

"The guy from last time?" Stark asked quietly, "You're fucking neighbor, Peter?"

 

"I'm sorry," He said brokenly and flinched when the man pushed him back and let go of him, "Tony, please—"

 

The man turned his back to him and sighed, "You need to go, kid."

 

Peter breathed shakily and shook his head, " _No, no_. We can talk, Tony."

 

"You need to go," Stark said strongly, "We'll talk tomorrow, alright? I just need time to cool off. I don't wanna hurt you, kid. So, just, leave. _Please_."

 

And, it was now that he saw the man's fist clenching and unclenching and his shoulders seemed so tense and soon Peter nodded slowly, aware that he wasn't being seen but he couldn't trust his voice right now.

 

"Come on, kid," The older man turned his head.

 

Peter sobbed and rubbed his face roughly, "I'm sorry."

 

"I know," Tony said more calmly and sighed again.

 

"I love you."

 

It was silent for a moment, just their rapid breathing and the music playing lowly until Stark cleared his throat and said quietly, almost passing unnoticed, "I love you too."

 

"Tony," He was starting to walk up to him again, a sense of hope filled him but seen it was crashed as the man ignored him and directed himself to the door of his room and away of Peter —, "Please, Tony."

 

"You need to leave, baby."

 

His tone was cold.

 

Then, Tony was out of the room quickly and disappearing like used to do when they were just starting —he felt empty, just like when they were just starting and demoralized, just like when they were just starting.

 

Peter sobbed; no lie can stay buried forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, honestly I hate Peter right now 
> 
> Remember that comments keep me alive


	12. T W E L V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!

"You did what?!" 

 

Peter sighed when Michelle and Liz' yell came through the speakers of his computer, he watched his friend's horrified expression in the screen on their shared Skype chat as he sighed and covered his face with both hands.

 

"I know, I fucked up," He leaned back on his chair.

 

" _Uh?_ —sure you did!" Michelle exclaimed again and Liz rolled her eyes playfully before staring at Petee with concerned eyes.

 

"Pete," She sighed calmly, "I mean, I don't know the full story here because you barely keep me updated with your life since we got out of highschool, but, what I heard since last time I saw you was that you had a sugar daddy and _now_ , — you cheated on your sugar daddy?"

 

"With his cute neighbor —twice!"

 

Peter groaned and slumped in his chair, "Technically it was only once, because Tony —he's not my sugar daddy. Fuck you, Michelle— did the same, but, now, oh god!" He whined and kicked his legs childishly, "I did it again and I feel like shit and it wasn't right and I hate myself!—"

 

"How far did you went with Wade?" Michelle asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes, "Did he stick it in you—"

 

"Michelle!" Liz yelled.

 

"No, he didn't!" The boy rolled his eyes, "And, why do you assume I'm the bottom, huh?"

 

MJ threw his head back and laughed loudly, before looking at him again with a wide smile, "Are you seriously wondering?"

 

He turned to look at Liz and saw her grinning to slightly, "Back me up?"

 

She shrugged and gave him a funny look, "Sorry, Pete, but you couldn't grab my boobs properly when we made out in the homecoming dance."

 

"Oh, yeah!" MJ snickered, "He was still figuring back then if he was straight."

 

"I already knew I wasn't," Peter scoffed and looked down at his screen properly, "I just wanted to say that I got to grab the tits of the hottest girl in school."

 

"Hey!" 

 

"You already knew you liked dick in the homecoming dance?" Michelle asked as she leaned on her desk.

 

"Obviously," He rolled his eyes.

 

"So you knew you were a bottom back then?" Liz smirked and flipped him off when Peter gaped at her.

 

"In fact, yes!" He straightened on his chair, "I already knew because girls suck! — _you_ two suck," he huffed.

 

"Peter! Let's focus," MJ sighed and rubbed her temples dramatically, "You fucked up, ok, what level of fuck ups are you right now?"

 

Peter looked up for a few seconds before grimacing and shrugging slightly, "A three, maybe? —it was only a kiss and some groping so."

 

"Is he big?" Liz widened his eyes.

 

"You whore," The other girl chuckled.

 

"Guys!"

 

"Just answer!'

 

" _Yes!_ ," The boy sighed frustratedly and pushed his hair back, feeling like his head was about to explode, "Now. What should I do?. I didn't call you for some girly gossip. I called you for advice and you're not really helping!"

 

"It is some girly gossip, FYI," Michelle shrugged and Peter rolled his eyes and shook his face.

 

"Ok," Liz said after a moment of awkward and intense silence and Peter actually thanked it because he was in thr edge of having a mental break down and crying again, "I think that you should - _obviously-_ apologize to him and accept what you did and, Pete; it's gonna take some time before everything can be to normal and he can trust you again—"

 

"If they even get back together," MJ scoffed.

 

Peter just looked down at his fidgeting hands on his lap and tried to fight back the wetness appearing on his eyes as he sniffed and wiped his face with his shoulder slightly.

 

"Oh, Pete," Liz said softly and leaned in closer, studying his face, then she looked at the side of her screen where MJ was, "Stop making comments that _won't_  help."

 

"It's alright," The boy shrugged, "She can be right," He sniffed again and hid his face in his palms, before he breathed out and said lowly, "I'm scared, guys."

 

He could hear Michelle sighing and some shuffling in the background, "Hey, I don't like seeing you like that, bro. Come on."

 

"Yeah," Liz agreed, "Everything will be alright, ok? You have to wait and you'll see."

 

"That's right," The other girl nodded and searched for Peter's eyes that were gazing at them in-between his slim fingers, "Everything will be ok. You just have to talk to the old man and not fuck up again."

 

Peter sighed and nodded uncertainly.

 

-

 

It was obviously a rushed of stupidness and insensibility (emotionally talking) and just just imprudent —he knows now, since what happened with Wade, that he's nothing but a young immature,  _still_  a teenager that didn't think of consequences or that didn't think that there would be any, because he fucked up now and he regretted everything, he was almost hyperventilating as Peter was sent to voice mail once again. 

 

It had been a day since he left Tony's place and he respected the girls advice when they said that he should wait for things to cool down before he tried to get in contact with the man.

 

He'd been trying to reach Tony since he woke up early (at four  _fucking_ in the morning) due the lack of sleep as his head kept repeating the man's betrayed gazed that he threw at hik before leaving the room —how that fuck could he sleep after what he did? 

 

So he first text Tony, he knew that he would be awake to at that hour (the man barely sleeps) and besides he appeared to be online as he texted a quick ' _Tony, can we talk?_ ' and when he got no answered he sent a pathetic ' _please_ '.

 

Peter was left on read and he digged his face into his pillow and gripped it to silence his whimpers and sobs.

 

His chest was burning as he kept crying until he saw the sun rising by his small window and then was when he tried to call him,  _several_ times but he wasn't being answered and it was killing him as he forced himself to get out of bed to go shower because, holy _shit —_ he had to get ready to go to work at Stark Tower, where he will probably see the man, but a sense of relief filled because he hoped and expected strongly that maybe he could get to talk to Tony and figure things out.

 

He was so fucking anxious and nervous of what was waiting for him when he get to the tower, he doesn't know if he can go a whole day if Tony decides to still not talk to him and Peter certainly knows that he will end up bawling in thr employees bathroom.

 

Because, he knew how Tony is when he's mad or angry, he has seen him getting out of meeting or hanging up phone calls, fuming and muttering to himself curses and slamming whatever was beside him, but... weirdly enough, that day when he found the mark that Wade left behind, he was concerned now that Tony seemed somewhat calm, just the vein on his forehead was popping and his fist were clenching and Peter realized suddenly that that  was only controlling himself, because he knew that Peter hated when he screamed or went crazy. He controlled himself, for Peter, even after what he did.

 

And, oh, Peter was starting to cry again as he washed his hair.

 

He looked like shit as he finished and stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were puffy and red and he had dark circles from the lack of sleep; he closed his eyes painfully when they caught the small bruise on his neck that caused the problem, he sniffed and grabbed the makeup that Liz once chose for him as a joke but now (unfortunately) would come in handy as he applied the foundation inexperiencedly and tried to cover the most.

 

It was just an ugly reminder and he actually had to grip the edges of the sink, sighing deeply and forcing himself to get his shit together as May yelled at him that it was getting late.

 

The subway was crowded but he honestly didn't pay attention to it as he held tightly the tube and texted quickly with one hand as he forced his body from moving sideways nervously.

 

**Peter 12:46**

I'm on my way to the tower. Can we talk when I get there, please?

 

He wasn't honestly surprised when he was left lm read again; he sighed and gazed down slowly.

 

-

 

Peter jogged towards the tower, backpack hanging on his shoulders loosely as he pressed his intern's ID into the small scanning screen to go past the first door before going towards the elevator. He was supposed to go to the third floor, where he first needed to pick up some papers from that department, but he ~~wouldn't~~  couldn't just do that because he ended up pressing the last floor. 

 

Just where Tony's office was.

 

He looked at the mirror behind him and fixed his curls back and wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his hairline —he ignored his hands shaking visibly and he ignored too his pounding heart on his chest as he imagined all of the (negative) possibilities.

 

The doors opened widely and a brush of cool air blew in his face, actually maiima feel a little at ease as he stepped out cautiously and listened vaguely to the loud chatter of some workers in wich he recognized Happy's voice and his laugh.

 

Tony's office was close, just to his left so Peter walked towards that direction, hand gripping the straps of his backpack unconsciously as he saw immediately the wide wooden door that once stopped being intimidated, but right now, he felt just like the first day that he arrived here, scared and young.

 

He was starting to direct himself towards it when suddenly and to hid full surprise, Pepper appeared infront of him, stopping him dead in his tracks as Peter gasped slightly and stepped back once.

 

"Mrs. Potts!" He squeaked embarrassedly, turning red once she eyed him funnily, he breathed out, "Hi."

 

"Peter," She nodded at him and —there was something uncertain showing on her face, almost hesitation, something that he has  _never_ saw Pepper Potts showing any kind of hesitation or questioning herself.

 

"I was just about to—" He lifted his arm to point at the wide door but was interrupted by the woman sighing and crossing his arms.

 

"Look, Peter," Pepper cleared her throat and got closer, "I don't really know how to say this, but, I'm afraid that your—"

 

"What— " Peter frowned, getting distracted from hearing her words as he looked behind her, some movement caught his eyes and he squinted them as he twisted his body to get a better look, his frowned deepened and his breat hitched, "Why is that—"

 

The woman sighed patiently and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen—"

 

"Mrs. Potts," Peter said shakily and looked intently at her before gulping shortly, "Why is that kid removing my stuff from  _my_ desk?"

 

He looked again at the sight, his heart palpitating hurtfully in worry as the desk that he called  _his_ and the one that was just outside Tony's office (the man request for it to be there, because: ' _Pepper, Peter is more useful when he's close'_ **no** pun intended) and now a kid, a  _kid_ that seemed to be around Peter's age was taking the stuff that he had on that furniture and then placing them in a cartboard box, just where a two cups of coffee were placed on the expensive wood —he looked at Pepper again, not daring to use his voice yet.

 

"Peter," She looked at him with pity and a frown on her mouth appeared, "I'm afraid that you will have to leave the intern vacance due some organization problems  _and_ —" She raised her hand when Peter was about to speak before she continued, "You will let known when you can have the vancancy again and come back—" 

 

The boy breathed in and clenched his jaw slightly, "If there's no vacancy, why is that kid looking like he's replacing me, Mrs. Potts?"

 

Pepper looked away from an instant and muttered under his breath something that he couldn't quite catch on before gazing at him again, "Listen —I don't know what happened with you and Tony,  _nor_ do I wanna really know, but he always leaves me the emotional, wrecking tasks and I'm done with it. So," She sighed frustratedly, "Tony asked me this morning to let you go - _momentarily-_ and to hire another assistant quickly—"

 

"No, no, no," Peter lowered his voice and shook his head hurriedly, eyes widening in horror as he placed his hand together infront of himself, "You can't do this, Mrs. Potts.  _He_ can't do this. I-I — We are going to talk, he and I, we're going to I swear, just-  _please_ , Mrs. Potts.  _Pepper_ , please."

 

"Peter," She smiled at him sadly, "I can't do anything. You'll have to talk to Tony. You," She shook his head and rolled her eyes, "You know how he is. Not thinking before acting—"

 

"Just let me talk with him," The boy said already intending to walk past her, but a firm hand was placed on his chest.

 

"Peter, please," Pepper said and pushed him back softly, "He's budy right now."

 

"I can wait—"

 

She shook his head, "Sorry, Peter. You can't stay."

 

Peter breathed in, just to try and force back the whimper that wanted to come out as he felt his eyes wetting and he looked down, mind racing and wondering as he crossed his arms — _refusing_  to accept, then just when Pepper placed a hand on his arm and she was about to speak, the wide door opened and he came out, holding a phone to his ear and talking firmly; he seemed angry and tired, the harsh line of his eyebrows was present and Peter's breath hitched, just when their eyes met. Tony's eyes seemed to soften but soon they went back, cold as he eyed Peter quickly and broke the gaze.

 

"Tony—" He was about to walk and reach for him, but Pepper stop him once again, " _No_!" He whispered-yelled and looked at her.

 

"He has a meeting and people is already staring," She muttered and pulled him back, "Peter—"

 

The boy ignored her next words, he didn't listen, he _couldn't_ , not when Tony seemed to not mind him and walked past him without a second glance —but, Peter knew he cared and was struggling just like him because his jaw was clenching and he walked faster. He followed his with a broken expression on his face, watching how Tony walked inside thr big meeting room and then smiling widely at the other men that were there, he watched everything through the thick glass and his heart was breaking.

 

"Peter," Pepper called.

 

He looked at her with wide eyes, his head suddenly felt heavy and his eyes were burning.

 

"You have to pick up your things," She pointed back at the desk, just where the person that was replacing Peter was organizing some papers hurriedly, apparently not noticing the small encounter that happened a few minutes ago.

 

"Pepper," He mumbled desperately, his eyebrows creasing.

 

"I'm sorry," Pepper said sincerely, eyeing him sadly and it made him feel worse, "I don't what happened between you two. I  _never_ do, but," She sighed and shrugged, "I'm sorry that you have to go. But, I'll make sure it's temporary. Believe me, you'll be back," She said firmly and squeezed his arm, "I can't let my best assistant go away, can I?"

 

Peter smiled forcefully and nodded. He was taken back and surprised when she leaned over and gave hima quick, confident hug, he barely had time to register and give it back before she was pulling away, not before mumbling something close to his ear.

 

"I'll talk to him, alright?"

 

He nodded again and sighed, accepting the last squeezed on his arm; he didn't have time to think about the new  _kind_ side of Pepper that he just discovered, because he was to embarrassed and felt humiliated by the way that Tony ignored him, so he walked quickly to the desk, eyes on the box as he sighed and loftel carefully; then, to his dismay, the new intern looked up and stare at him shortly, before giving him a small, pitiful smile.

 

"Sorry about that, man," He nodded at the box in his hands.

 

Peter shook his head, smiling awkwardly with closed lips, "Don't sweat it."

 

Then he was walking away quickly, box tight against his chest as a shield as he walked past the meeting room, his eyes sting once again and he couldn't help but feel the intense stare of Tony at the back of his head, he looked and the man quickly looked away as Peter got inside the elevator.

 

He took a deep breath and straightened his back when other people entered.

 

-

 

Peter ignored every call and text from his friends, he knew it was shitty but he couldn't stand to look at the screen and not see Tony's name on it. He ignored May's calls too.

 

He actually threw his box with belongings in a near trashcan, he dumped it angrily —it didn't really mattered, because there was only useless stuff in it. Just office stuff and he couldn't give a fuck right now, because he took the subway to go to Coney Island, he couldn't stop himself because he needed comfort and he ended up in the spot in the beach that he always shared with his uncle Ben. 

 

He used to take Peter here to talk and buy him ice cream and cotton candy, when he was sad or when Ben had a rough day at work. They found comfort in eachother and Peter fucking missed that because somehow he found a similar admiration towards Tony, but he seemed to be gone too now and he didn't know what to do but sit down in the dock, where no one was and he pulled his jacket tighter around himself when the cold air blew.

 

He hadn't come here since Ben died but he was finding it calming when hr stayed there, staring emptily at the sea as he waited for the sun to go down and he ended shaking slightly and shivering longingly a he hugged his knees and rested his forehead on them.

 

It was around seven o'clock that it started getting dark and colder and his phone screen was filled with missed calls and texts because he was supposed to meet up with his friends today and he felt worse as he stood up and started walking back.

 

Peter arrived late to his apartment and maybe it was due the fact that he walked slowly from the subway station and besides, Coney Island was a little far from Queen and the rain caught up with him and he didn't even bother to pull up his hoodie — he was in this weird trance and his face was numb from crying.

 

As soon as he opened the door carefully (hoping for May to be at work) he found the lights on and the TV playing lowly, he widened his eyes slightly when May appeared quickly behind the door, he froze when he saw her frown as she took her glasses off and closed the door quietly.

 

"May—" His said weakly.

 

"Where the hell were you?" She put her hands on her waist and waited for him to answer and when he didn't, she huffed and started walking towards the kitchen, "You know, Peter. I don't mind do you go out late, but I do appreciate if you let me know where you're going because I called Ned and he didn't know where you were, I called Michelle—"

 

When Peter started noticing her tone elevating and his frown deepened he walked up to her, "May, I'm fine—"

 

"You can't just disappear like that, Peter!" May exclaimed lightly and sighed, "Even if it was for a few hours. This is New York. It's not safe!"

 

"I'm sorry," The boy looked down and pulled out the chair from the table to sit down slowly. 

 

"Peter, it's not just about sorry," She shook his head and crossed her arms, "You can't do that. I was worried sick and you weren't answering  _any_ call," She breathed in deeply, "Where were you—"

 

"I was at uncle Ben's spot," Peter said softly and looked at her with wet eyes and red face, he was biting his bottom lip to avoid it from trembling, "At the beach. You remember?"

 

Shortly, her face softened and she relaxed her arms as she looked down for a second sadly and said softly, "Of course, I remember."

 

Peter smiled forcefully and and blinked slowly, "I lost the Stark internship."

 

May opened her mouth and sighed, "Oh, sweety," she stood in front of him then and quickly hugged his shoulders.

 

The boy rested his head on her stomach and sniffed wetly, feeling her tender hands caressing his back.

 

"Can't Tony help you?" She asked quietly and held him tighter and Peter sobbed and hugged her close, damping her shirt messily as he shook his head effortlessly and clenched his eyes, he whispered brokenly.

 

"I lost him too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. T H I R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had been for the past two days at home and crying himself to sleep and Tony seemed to be having the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I came to the conclusion that there's no way that I finished this in one chapter, so mayhe this work will be longer because I'm enjoying the drama to much.
> 
> I worked hard to make this chapter longer than the previous ones and I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Happy reading!

"What were you thinking?" 

 

Tony hummed distractedly and looked up from his computer to look at Pepper entering his office with quick steps, heels stomping against the floor — he sighed and went back to look at the bright screen.

 

" _Tony._ What were you thinking?" She almost hissed, coming across his desk and dropping her carpet carelessly on it. 

 

"What do you mean?" He leaned back on the leather chair.

 

The woman stared at him sternly, "What do I mean?" She mumbled calmly and then lean in closer, "You made me fire my best intern ealea in the morning, Tony. I think you know, you were there."

 

"Oh, that," Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged effortlessly, "Shit happens, Pep," He was about to start typing on his computer again but Pepper raised her arm, snapping it shut quickly, catching Tony's fingertips slightly and she ignored his yelp.

 

"I don't care what happened between you two. I really _don't_ , Tony. But, you can't just let your personal life get mess with your work life—"

 

"Actually, I can," The man shared her a pointed look and crossed his arms.

 

"No, _no_  you can't," Pepper said, "Why? —because you're not twenty-five anymore. You have to grow up!"

 

Stark scoffed and stood up, "I'm really busy right now—"

 

"Whatever happened it's done, but I won't allow you to take away my best intern in the middle of  _your_ important deal with Hammer industries!" She exclaimed frustratedly and raised her hands, "He was the one that was handling the paperwork because I don't have time for that and I really don't feel like training a new intern once again."

 

"I'm starting to think that you have a soft spot for the kid," Tony commented.

 

Pepper sighed, "I do. Because, he is a good kid, Tony. You can't deny that he  _is_ a good kid. Annoying sometimes, but good."

 

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, well."

 

She stayed silent for a few moments, watching Tony fumbling with the folders on the desk before she lowered her voice and his face softened, "Tony, what happened?"

 

He looked down and shrugged, "Nothing important."

 

It was her turn to scoff and roll her eyes, "For the extreme measures that you took with him. It must be something important."

 

Tony grimaced, "It was pure bullshit, that is. Nothing more. Pure _idiotic_ teenage bullshit that I'm too old to deal with and I'm _done_  with."

 

"Listen," Pepper started calmly, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it and want to be alone—" Tony was about to talk but she raised her hand to silence him, "I know _you_. And I respect that, but I just want you to think again and realize that you fucked up too when young and you still do now, let me tell you."

 

He rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed.

 

"So, fix that," She pointed behind her at the door, "I'm not planning on training another intern and fix whatever happened with Peter. Please. He was making you good, Tony." 

 

Stark watched her eyed the glass filled with liquor on his desk, wetting the wood and his eyes lowered almost in shame.

 

"Fix it, Tony." She repeated and was out of the door in a few short seconds.

 

When he was left alone in silence he placed his hands inside the pockets of his trousers and stood there, looking intently at the small bar that he had in the corner of his office, he gazed at the several, expensive bottles of liquor, he contemplated them as he grabbed his glass and gulped down quickly the content, letting it burn his throat before slamming it down carelessly and walking over to the bar.

 

Pepper was right and he hated that. 

 

He missed Peter and it wrecked him when he saw the broken expression in the boy's eyes when he didn't spare a glance to him, he forced himself so deeply to not just pull him inside his office and just talk, he wanted to talk, he wanted to hear the reason of why that hell Peter did that —weirdly enough, he wasn't angry at Peter (he doesn't think he could ever be angry at Peter) he was angry at himself, he hated himself because there was only one reason when Peter do that, and that was because he was looking for something that Tony didn't have, he didn't know what it was but it was killing him when he thinks about it. 

 

Did he do something before that Peter didn't like? 

 

It wasn't Peter's fault —not at all— he didn't want to hurt the kid so he decided to push him away, he couldn't bare to just think about hearing him say that he didn't want Tony anymore or that he wasn't enough, because he already _knew_  that and it was making his fist clench and haw hurt. 

 

The incoherent part of him told him to fix it (or maybe it was Pepper) to talk with the kid, to hear him out, to stop ignoring his texts and calls, but the other part made him grab a bigger glass and pour cognac inside of it, dry and warm, filling his stomach and making him grimace as he leaned against the wall and close his eyes.

 

His phone rang and he ignored again.

 

-

 

Peter huffed and threw his phone across the room angrily, it landed on his soft carpet and he fell back on his bed, bouncing slightly next to his friend.

 

"Dude, that's the new iPhone," Ned mumbled, still looking down at his own phone.

 

After he arrived to his apartment and May left (not after preparing a warm coffee to try and make him feel better) for work, he called Ned and asked him if he could come to make him company and he waited a few hours until he couldn't take it and called Tony again, he was desperate and frustrated and he was just hoping to heat the deep voice but eas send straight to voicemail.

 

"He is not answering," His voice came out muffled as he digged his face into the pillow and groaned weakly.

 

Ned sighed and looked up, "I think you shouldn't try to reach him, at least not for now. You're coming as clingy and annoying, I think."

 

Peter frowned and lifted his face, he gaped at his friend for a second before talking, "You think?"

 

He nodded, "I mean, you should let things cool off and give him some space."

 

"I don't want to give him any space!" The boy exclaimed frustratedly and turned on his back, "His silence it's killing me. I can't stop thinking about it!"

 

"But, you have to give him so space! Or else—" His friend looked down and shook his head.

 

"Or else what?" Peter asked.

 

"Nothing," Ned sighed and waved his hand, "I don't want to make you feel shittier."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and sat up.

 

"So," The other boy said awkwardly, "Are you feeling alright that you lost the Stark internship?"

 

He looked at him with a disconcerted expression, "I don't give a fuck about the internship, I give a fuck about Tony. No internship. Not Tony."

 

"Sorry, dude," Ned smiled sadly at him, "I know I'm not the best advice giver, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and I'll support whatever you do, even if you wanna be annoying and call the old man again," He reached over and squeezed his hand softly.

 

It has been the only time that Peter smiled sincerely since what happened and his chest tingled as he got closer and patted his friend's belly playfully, he looked down and bit his lip, "Can you hug me for a sec?"

 

Ned smirked at him but opened his arms, "No homo?" 

 

He rolled his eyes and smacked his leg, "No homo."

 

Peter smiled again and leaned down, he rested his head on his friend's shoulder and then he placed his arm on his chest as he sighed when he felt Ned hugged his shoulders close and caressed back his hair. 

 

He cuddled his friend close for a few minutes before Ned mentioned that they should watch Star Wars and order pizza and Peter agree with a slight excitement. He figured he needed some distraction before he drove himself crazy.

 

-

 

After Ned left, he went into his camera roll just when he was about to fall sleep and found a video that made him blush and hid under the covers. He remembers he promised Tony that he would delete the video but he didn't, it was a big risk because it was a _explicit_  video, the one that they recorded when they were a little drunk after a night out and they were too horny to care.

 

Peter pressed play and instantly blushed deeper when his own moans sounded slightly, he lowered the volume and digged his face in the pillow. 

 

It was a bit blurry and dark, but it was evident what was going on, Peter was recording themselves, it was a bit shaky and dumb and he cringed under the covers. In the video they were kissing and Peter's heart beat faster as he saw they way that Tony was doing it, he was licking and nibbing playfully at his lips as he smiled against them before dipping down to peck his jaw and neck and Peter watched his own expression in the video, it was blissful and full of contentment and he found himself missing it.

 

The noises of the video were echoing in his head as he watched himself being fucked by Tony, it was slow and loving as he arched his back and recorded lower filming the way Tony kept snapping his hips in-between his spread legs. 

 

" _Fuck me..._ "

 

His own voice was needy as it came out of the speakers and he felt the familiar tingle on his crotch as he watched the shot again on their faces, kissing eachother messily and he noticed just now that Tony's hands was under his head and in-between the pillow as he gripped his hair in strong hands and Peter gasped as his body moved slightly because of the strong thrusts.

 

" _Yes, Tony..._ "

 

His thin lips were read and his face was sweaty as Tony nuzzled his nose against his and pecked his mouth longingly.

 

" _I love you, baby—_ "

 

Peter snapped out of it and quickly turned off his phone with a harsh breath he didn't realize he had; his stomach churned and he gulped down a miserable sob as he repeated Tony's recorded words on his head and he didn't realize too until now that there were a few tears streaming down his face, blurring his expression as he rubbed his face with one hand and gripped his phone against his chest tightly.

 

He sniffed and cover his face with his arm, his skin got wet as he tried to silence his whimpers and sobs and he hated himself for crying again, but that video triggered something in him that got him curling up on himself and hugging the old blanket on his bed as he desperately tried not to just drive over to Tony's house and make a fool of himself because it was clear that he didn't want to do anything with Peter (at least for now) and that would be more pain.

 

But, he couldn't stop hearing Tony's voice inside his head, saying sincerely and sweetly the four words that makes his heart hurt because he's _craving_  to hear it again.

 

He put his phone under his pillow and tried to fall asleep as his cries keep filling the room.

 

-

 

It was cloudy outside when he woke up, he saw from his bed the small window and noticed the grey sky and he shivered as he pulled the sheets and blanket tighter around himself; he gazed lazily at the clock on his nightstand and groan when saw that it was 7:00 am.

 

He was about to cover his head with his blanket to block any light but his phone buzzed, startling as he sat down and searched for it on the bed, picking it up quickly and almost dropping it in the process —he couldn't help the disappointment when he saw Michelle's name on his screen.

 

Peter sighed and held the phone to his ear, "It better be good if you called me at this hour."

 

" _I've been calling you for hours. We all have! Where the fuck were you?_ " Michelle asked impatiently.

 

"Uh? Asleep?" 

 

" _Hang up the phone now and look at what I sent you_."

 

"What—" 

 

Before he could continue the line went dead; he rolled his eyes and brought his phone in front of his face. He frowned when he saw several messages and calls from Ned, MJ and even Liz and his chest twisted when Tony's name wasn't there as he scrolled down and unlocked his phone. 

 

An uneasy feeling settled inside him as he saw the exclamation marks that Michelle had texted him and a link under them. It was a Twitter link and he took a deep breath —promising himself that if this was stupid joke he would kick all of their asses for making him stay up early in the morning.

 

Peter clicked the link and it immediately send him to the Twitter app and it took two seconds to load before it did and a few pictures appeared, he scrolled and when he came across the fourth picture, he instantly froze and his blood went cold.

 

He recognized Tony (who wouldn't) but he didn't recognize the other people —Peter forced himself to not hyperventilate as he saw the two pictures that Tony appeared.

 

It read on top of each one:  ** _Tony Stark at The Bowery Electric night club._**

 

The man was hugging two young girls at his side, he was laughing, the corner of his eyes creasing at how wide his smile was; one arm was in the backrest of the booth and the other was hugging a pretty girl close —Peter sat down quickly and zoomed in the pictures as he felt that his heart could come out of his throat.

 

There were several drinks and bottles in the table and he recognized the club as the one that Tony once took him after work and they ended up fucking in the grey, fancy bathrooms as Tony's bodyguard (Hogan) waited outside of it awkwardly.

 

"No, no, no," Peter whispered brokenly, staring at the drunk and careless gaze that Tony had and how he seemed  _so_ distant and then he came across another picture that got him throwing away his blanket as he stood up.

 

Tony was there, hugging a brunette girl, the image was blurry but it was obvious what was on it, he was kissing her and holding her close —like he hugged Peter— and Peter started to give deep breaths constantly and then, his stomach clenched hurtfully and he stared stupidly at the picture, he noticed evidently the white substance placed in straight lines on the table and the small bags filled with it.

 

He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed and pushed his hair back. 

 

It was cocaine and he knew about Tony's drug and alcohol abuse when he was young and he shuddered at the thought of him consuming it again and Peter hated himself if he was the reason, wich he was certain that he was.

 

Peter had been for the past two days at home and crying himself to sleep and Tony seemed to be having the time of his life in a fucking night club and with a girl that somewhat resembled Peter physically but he tried not to think about it as he stood from the bed wiped the tears away angrily that were already falling as he crossed his arms and paced around the room with heavy steps. 

 

His sock covered feet touched the carpet and the fan threw cold air and he shivered slightly; he looked down at himself and saw the oversized t-shirt that belonged to Tony, the one that he put on in the middle of the night when he couldn't stop turning and fall asleep and he digged into his clothes and took in the essence of the strong cologne and aftershave —he was hurting last night and he is hurting more now and Tony was away laughing and kissing someone else.

 

Suddenly, anger and impotence filled him and Peter punched the nearest wall harshly, ignoring the pang of pain on his knuckles and before he could think twice he lifted the shirt over his head and threw it across the room bitterly, he was left in only his underwear and socks as he grabbed his phone and called Michelle.

 

There was a sob and whimper that threatened to come out and he spoke weakly as soom as his friend answered.

 

"Can you guys come over?"

 

-

 

May was thankfully away (he did want her to be here but he didn't want to worry her any further) not now when he was a mess and he was resting his head on Liz' lap and hugging one of her legs as he stared blankly at the TV where Ned was trying to connect the DVD —his friends arrived as soon as he called MJ and he cried and yelled again for like an hour until they calm him down and Peter was left worned out as he welcome Liz' delicate fingers on his hair.

 

"Peter, cheddar popcorn or chocolate popcorn?" Michelle called from the kitchen.

 

He shrugged and closed his eyes tiredly before Liz hit his shoulder playfully and he sighed and mumbled, "Cheddar."

 

"And Doritos please!" Ned yelled from behind the TV.

 

"And, Pepsi!" Liz called back and laughed when Peter groaned, "Coke then?"

 

He nodded and cuddled further on her legs.

 

When Michelle came back with a big bowl or popcorn and four cans of soda barely fitting on her arms, Peter smiled her slightly when she placed the cool can on her cheek and gave it to him, "Fuck off," He mumbled playfully and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

 

"Yes!" Ned raised his arms, "I did it. The DVD is working again."

 

"Why didn't we just watched Netflix?" MJ asked, sitting doen beside Peter and patting his leg comfortably. 

 

"Because, Netflix don't have the good old, sad movies," Ned sighed and walked towards them. 

 

"Why are we watching good old, sad movies again?" Liz asked.

 

" _Because,_ Peter is sad and he wants too watch good old, sad movies," Michelle said as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

The movie played and Peter started to actually feel better because he was numbing his senses with popcorn and sugar and Liz hand on his hair kept on relaxing, but still he couldn't help but think about the morning and what he saw, he couldn't help but think too about out of his desperation he called Tony a few minutes after the pictures, searching for an explanation —even if he didn't _deserve_  one— but of course he was sent to voicemail and he would've stay on the floor of his room, bawling his eyes out if it wasn't because Michelle arrived and dragged him out of the room to shower with cold water.

 

He had such good friends but he still felt shitty and angry and he tried to forced it down but he searched for his phone and looked for the saved pictures, feeling his stomach churning once again and his mout tasting sour;  he sighed and groaned dramatically.

 

"I hate  _him_ ," Peter muttured.

 

Ned chuckled and popped a popcorn inside his mouth, "No, you don't."

 

Liz rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of his hands, putting her hand up when Peter sat up and tried to grab it.

 

"Hey!" The boy yelled and straddled her to try and get it, he watched Liz placed it quickly inside her blouse, just where her bra was and she sent her a sharp look.

 

"Do you wanna recreate the Homecoming night?" 

 

Michelle and Ned laughed loudly and threw popcorn at them.

 

"Fuck you, guys," Peter pushed at Liz' shoulder slightly and sat down beside her, squeezing himself between them.

 

"I'll tell you what," MJ straightened, putting the bowl in Ned's lap and looked at Peter, "We should all go out tonight to that shitty bar-club in Brooklyn."

 

"They'll ask for an I.D," Ned commented.

 

"No, they won't, they don't ask for I.D there," Liz smirked, "I think we should go."

 

"No, no," Peter shook his head rapidly and stood up, "Let's just watch a movie and eat—"

 

"Bro, you're pretty miserable right now and it's just like the third day that your 'break up' happened. Imagine how it can be by the end of the week," Michelle said and rolled her eyes, "You need distraction."

 

"I do, but not by going to that fucking ratchet night club. Why would I want to be in a same environment as where," He gulped visibly and lowered his voice, "—Tony was last night."

 

Liz suddenly gasped and sat up straight, "I got it!," she clapped her hands once and pointed at Peter, "Jealousy that's it. Payback."

 

"What are you talking about?" Peter stepped back.

 

"We go to this club, we get you someone, you'll have some sort of physical contact -explicit may I add- and then and unknown number," Liz pointed at herself, "—will send that video or picture to Mr. Stark and—"

 

The boy gasped and looked at them with disbelief, "No! Are you crazy?!"

 

"Holy shit that's actually a good plan," Michelle stood up too.

 

"No, it's not, now please let's just _stop_  talking about it."

 

"No, no, no. Listen," MJ held both of his shoulder, "It's a good plan. It's payback. You fucked up first.  _Yes_. You tried to fix it, yes. And then he fucked up now and he doesn't give a fuck, apparently. So—"

 

"He does give a fuck," Peter mumbled and looked down sadly.

 

Liz sighed and leaned over to hold his hand, he threw him a kind smile, "Of course he does, Pete. He's just mad, like you were the first time that he cheated with Las Vegas girl, remember?"

 

"Yeah, but that's different, we weren't in a relationship yet," The boy sighed.

 

"It doesn't matter," Michelle said, "You both fucked up and he's too fucking stubborn so you'll have to fix it and you'll fix it by—" She looked at the other girl and encourage her to continue.

 

She nodded, " _By_ sending him a picture with your and other dude."

 

"And that's gonna help?" Peter scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

"Of course it will!," Michelle exclaimed amd raised her arms, "He is territorial and possessive. As soon as he sees that video or picture he's gonna fuck out and then he'll want you back, because: 'Nobody can have you but me' —you told me he once said that!"

 

"He was drunk!"

 

"Drunk people are most honest," Liz shrugged.

 

"Guys—"

 

"Please, believe me," Liz stood up and stared at him intently, " _Us_. Believe us. This will help, it will be a bit rough but then you'll talk about it with him, Pete. Look," She hugged his shoulders and raised her other arm, "This will be sort of like to call his attention."

 

"She's right."

 

Peter groaned and sat down again.

 

"He'll burn with jealousy and he  _will_ want you back. That's a fact," Liz affirmed.

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating and thinking as the girls sat dowm two and watched distractedly the movie. The popcorn and soda were forgotten and Ned spoke calmly since whole conversation started.

 

"Man, girls are really mean, but I think they're right and that will work, Peter."

 

He groaned again and threw his head back dramatically because even if he didn't want to he was actually agreeing.

 

-

 

They ended up in that club (unfortunately), it wasn't as bad as it seemed on the Google photos, it was at least a bit cleaner and it smelled like weed and alcohol so it wasn't such a bad thing. It was so crowded and the music was loud and Peter wanted to so desperately go home, but he focused his goal on his mind as his eyes roamed over the room.

 

Liz went through his whole closet and drawers, cringing and shaking his head when she kept finding sweatpants, chemistry puns shirts and old hoodies and some fancy clothes that Tony bought him and the ' _Don't you have anything tighter, dude?!'_ made Peter roll his eyes and rest in the bed boringly until Liz raised her hand in victory, holding a pair of items as she threw towards him and told him to put it on.

 

That's how he ended up walking inside the night club with a small white shirt and he was sporting a weird step because he was wearing his jeans from junior highschool that barely fit and were so fucking tight on him until he could actually feel his balls turning blue but he couldn't deny that his ass looked pretty great and attractive but he soon felt down when he thought about Tony and how he would've compliment him and strip him out of his clothes quickly. 

 

But, he forced himself to distract himself and drag his mind away from Tony as he gulped down the drink that Michelle gave him and the shots that he shared with Liz and Ned. 

 

He was just drinking because there was no way that he was doing this sober —so he drank until his head was buzzing heavily and he was left with a slight slurr to his words, but he could see straight and knew what was wrong and bad.

 

He was about to swallow down another shot but Liz stopped him and gave him an stern look, "That's enough, Pete. You haven't even found our guy."

 

"Because there aren't any. Everyone's straight here but me," Peter rested his chin on his hand, "We should've go to that gay bar around the corner."

 

"He's probably right," Michelle nodded and pointed at the boy.

 

"No! You're just not trying hard enough," Liz rolled her eyes, "Act gay!"

 

Ned laughed and leaned against Michelle drunkenly, "He's always acting gay."

 

"I am?" Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

"You are now do something! You should be in that bathroom right now fucking or at least giving someone a blowjob."

 

"I'm not you," Peter smiled sarcastically at Liz.

 

"He's right," MJ shrugged and Liz flipped them off. 

 

"Well, if you losers don't want to have fun I'm heading off to dance with that guy that has been eyeing me since we arrived," Liz blew them a kiss and stood up from the table.

 

He rolled his eyes but smiled playfully anyways. 

 

They were left to talk nonsense and laugh stupidly until they could fall out of their chairs and for once Peter was feeling a bit normal again and he knew that he had to thank the alcohol. He was in the middle of talking to Ned about _whatever,_ before he shut his own mouth when he saw Michelle's alarmed expression.

 

And he was about to ask what was going on but he didn't have a chance because suddenly there was a face next to his and a mouth close to his ear.

 

"What is goody shoes Peter doing here?"

 

Peter froze and watched his friends did the same and widened their eyes —he turned around and instantly caught the hazel eyes staring at him with a burlesque hint.

 

Of fucking course Wade Wilson would be in a place like this.

 

He had seen the boys and girls that he takes home and this club was mostly filled by them.

 

Peter knew he shouldn't have done that, he knew he should have freak out and walk away, back to his Queens apartment and let himself reconsider in the baloney that he would commit but then he remembered Tony and his night and he found himself standing up quickly, surprising Wade as he stepped back and raised his eyebrows.

 

He was drunk and stupid and he wasn't thinking, he should've been ashamed of the way that his tongue slurred his words but he knew Wade enjoyed it.

 

"Are you here to take me to dance?" He smirked.

 

Wade chuckled and eyed him up and down quickly before he nodded and took the boy's hand, dragging him away not before sending a small nod towards their friends way.

 

It was still early in the night and he let himself he hugged close by Wade and hr allowed him to squeeze his ass and kiss his neck but Peter wasn't feeling anything, he was staring blankly at the ceiling as the loud music made his head pounded.

 

He didn't want this, he was only doing it for Tony and to get him back.

 

-

 

Tony was on the verge of falling asleep as he leaned his elbows on his desk and tried to squint his eyes and keep looking at the screen of his computer. It was all numbers and letters and he honestly didn't had the nerve to try and read them because his head still pounded from all the yelling that Pepper did earlier when she found out about the photos on every social media.

 

It's been a day and a half and he was getting too old to be partying out like that and drinking like that, not even the green juice and pills that he drank in the morning helped him and he just when he was about to push himself away from his chair and turn off his computer, his phone rang.

 

It was a text and he frowned when an unknown number appeared on the screen because no one had his ohoph numbsr unless they had a constant communication with him like Pepper or... _Peter_.

 

But it couldn't be Peter because he still wasn't answering the boy's text and calls so he opened the new chat and frowned even deeper.

 

**Unknown 6:34 am**

_Look at your boy_

_Image and video attached._

 

His breath hitched and his mouth dried when he opened the file and saw the content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last bit of the chapter may seemed confusing but the next part will explain everything.


	14. F O U R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter turned a lil' fucked up

Tony didn't know if it was the few drinks that he had on him or if it was the sleep deprivation that he had for a few days and that was making him feel sick to the stomach right now, that it was making want to bend over and throw up, but even if made up the latest excuses, he reasoned that the cause of his infliction and sickness was the mere image of something disturbing and _painful_  to see before him, on his phone.

 

He actually rubbed his eyes roughly, thinking ( ~~hoping)~~ that this was a dream, that it was only a cruel projection of his mind.

 

But it wasn't.

 

It was all too damn clear.

 

The noises and sights were too clear and vivid —Tony should've turned off his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, rage and sadness was making him watched it.

 

Peter was there, in a picture, drunken gaze staring at him, brown eyes wet and red and his brown curls were covering most of his forehead as his mouth was explicitly occupied with sucking someone _else,_ his slim cheeks were hallowed and his lips were swollen. It was a painful sight to see, mostly when the boy seemed lost and absent.

 

Tony did played the video, he only watched a few seconds of it because —how the hell could he watched it? How the hell could he watch _his_  boy doing _that_?

 

It was messy and hurried, Peter seemed to be in a bed that Tony didn't recognized (and he couldn't help but curse for not kno where the fuck Peter was now) but it seemed wide as Peter laid there, back facing the camera as his face digged into the mattress, biting the sheets slightly as slight moans and breathy whimpers scaped his mouth; he was still wearing his shirt that was riding itself uo towards his chest and suddenly when the person holding the phone, recorded lower, Tont had to throw unexpectedly his phone and have it smashed against the wall because, he couldn't stand the image before him, showing how someone else was fucking Peter.

 

So, Tony gulped down another glass of whatever liquor that he could find and went to his car. He drove around the city for a few good hours until, until he pressed down hard on the pedal dangerously and directed himself to the place that he didn't want to face.

 

He couldn't contain himself, he  _wouldn't,_ not after what Peter did.

 

-

 

It passed a few long seconds until the sound of unlocking sounded behind the door and then it opened slowly —Peter appeared, hiding slightly behind the door and his face was mixed in-between surprise and fear (he must have looked at the small peaking hole before opening) as one on of his hands gripped the edge of the door frame.

 

Tony didn't realize how much he missed looking at the kid's face.

 

"Tony?" Peter said weakly and it pained him to see how hoarse and rough his voice sounded; his dark brown eyes were red and he had bags under then —Tony was sure he appeared just the same.

 

The man took a deep breath in and took of his glasses off, he eyed the boy with an uncertain expression and said, "Can we talk?"

 

He almost widened his eyes as he nodded quite quickly and stepped back to let Tony in. The door closed silently, echoing just the slightest in the livingroom as he walked, not knowing exactly where to go, so he just stood by the couch, he heard Peter's soft steps and Tony turn around slowly; he crossed his arms against his chest (unconsciously using it to protect himself emotionally) and looked at the boy before him who was looking at his socks and fumbling with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

Tony cleared his throat, cringing when it sounded loud and clear and Peter raised his head fastly, with doe wide eyes.

 

Peter stared at him, then looked away and clenched his jaw before he was again staring at Tony with sorrow on his face; he took a breath in and gave a long step towards Tony, "I'm so—"

 

"Uh-uh, me first," The man lifted his hand and shook his head, suddenly his blood was starting to boil again and he had to huff to simmer down and continue.

 

"Tony, please—"

 

"What on earth were you thinking?" He muttured, interrupting the boy's words.

 

"What?" Peter asked but he looked like he knew what Tony meant and it got him feeling angrier.

 

"What on earth were you  _thinking_ , kid?" Tony raised his hand and tapped his own head. 

 

"Tony," The boy looked at him with pleading eyes, "Let me explain."

 

" _Explain_?" He scoffed bitterly and shook his head before pointing at Peter, "You video was pretty self-explanatory, kid."

 

Peter seemed to take a breath in of realization as his eyes widened for a moment and he walked closer to Tony and lifted his hands, "That was a mistake, I-I —"

 

"Let me talk, kid!" Tony yelled blatantly, his fist were clenching at his sides as he gave a step forward, "You don't get to talk or say a word after all the shit you did!"

 

" _I'm_   _sorry_ ," The boy whimpered, his eyes wetted instantly and he looked up at Tony.

 

"You're sorry? — _you_ are sorry?" He scoffed, "Well I'm not so sure about that, kid —I kept avoiding you after you decided to go whore around—"

 

"Stop—"

 

Tony ignored fhe pleading on his voice and ignored the tears already falling on the young face, "—I fired you so I didn't have to deal with looking at you every goddamn morning, I did everything possible to stop looking at you because, I just couldn't _stand_  the fucking," He sighed reluctantly, struggling to get the words out, but he did, " _Pain_! —I did everything but get a new phone so you couldn't contact me, because I actually pity you, Peter and I let you keep calling me and I was going to answer once I cleared my head. You know, to sort this out," He pointed in-between them, "But, you fucked it up."

 

"I know,"  Peter said hurriedly and nodded, "I know. And, I know you don't care about how sorry I am —but, I  _am_ so sorry, Tony, and I know I shouldn't have done that and—"

 

"Why you did it then?" The man murmured lowly, contrasting the way that he had been speaking.

 

He sniffed and shrugged, "Because, I saw those pictures of you in that nightclub and I was so desperate and I know that's no excuse, but I didn't know how else to get your attention. I just wanted it so that I could explain, but now that you're here, I can't explain why I did it."

 

"Those pictures that you saw, meant nothing to me, the people that were on them  _means_ nothing to me, I was drunk off my ass and I don't recall anything that I did that night and I'm sorry—"

 

Peter shook his head and his voice broke down slightly, "Don't say sorry,  _please_ , don't say sorry. I deserved that and I should've accepted it, but I just couldn't, Tony."

 

Stark sighed and raised a hand to rubbed his face before backing away and sitting down on the arm of the couch, he sighed again and shook his head, "Jesus Christ."

 

" _Tony_..." The boy whispered.

 

He looked up at him and gave him a defeated expression and a small shrug with his shoulders, "Why would you disrespect yourself like that, Peter?"

 

Peter only looked down in shame and to avoid Tony's sad gaze.

 

"You know better," Tony continued, "You're not like this, kid. Why?"

 

"I'm sorry," The boy said once again, voice becoming strangled as he started crying again.

 

"You know, Peter?" Stark scoffed bitterly, "It hurts me more the fact that you where -god knows _where-_ doing all kind of _wrongdoings_  and that you could've gotten harmed."

 

"I was stupid, I know, but please—"

 

"Yes, you were stupid! More than stupid actually!" The man exclaimed, totally ignoring the other's hurt expression, "But, you're not like that, Peter! You're not stupid and it really disappoints me the way you chose to act, because you're better than this, but," He shrugged, "I guess I can't do nothing."

 

"I want to make it better, Tony, but I don't know how," Peter whispered and walked closer to him, "Please tell me how."

 

Stark only looked down, refusing as he shook his head and rested his elbows on his legs, feeling the boy's presence infront of him, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his head and connect their eyes because he was already feeling like crying and he wouldn't _allow_  himself to show such weakness.

 

After a few moments of silence, where only their breathings and gulps were heard, Tony heard shifting, and his eyes were staring down at his shoes but suddenly they caught the boy's hands; Peter was just kneeling on the ground, right in front of him and Tony knew he was searching for his eyes and finally Tony looked up and found them, red and puffy from crying, they were still delivering warm tears as Peter sniffed one las time and cautiously lifted his hands to placed them on top of Tony's.

 

"I'm sorry," The boy whispered, almost passing unheard.

 

Stark's lips were closed tight as he nodded slowly and blinked longingly, "I know."

 

"Do you believe me?" 

 

Tony nodded again, this time more hesitantly as he straightened up and carefully untangled his hand from the other's, "I do, kid," He watched how Peter's face turned when he started standing up.

 

"Where—"

 

"Pepper wanted me to tell you that you are and excellent intern and she wants you back. So," He cleared his throat and stood up, "You'll have your internship again."

 

"No," Peter shook his head witha horrified expression and as he was still on his knees, he took a hold of Tony's arms, stopping him from walking any further, "Please, stay."

 

"Peter—" The man mumbled and gripped the boy's forearms, "I have to go."

 

"Please," He said, looking at him pleading eyes, "I wanna talk."

 

Tony breathed out and raised his eyebrows, still trying to get free, "We already talked."

 

"No,  _no_. I wanna keep talking. Sort this out—"

 

"It's already sorted," The man pushed him away strongly, losing his patience and making him fall backwards with a loud noise on the floor, "I came to the conclusion that you're way too immature to be in a relationship, Peter and—"

 

Before Tony could continue any further, he was abruptly stopped by Peter standing up quickly, almost stumbling over and he had to to catch him and suddenly the boy was throwing his arms around his neck and connecting their lips; it was painful and uncomfortable, because it was forced, Tony was standing there, still and stiff, unmoving as Peter pulled him down and keep pressing their lips together, tears were mixing in-between them and Tony gave out a sigh he didn't know he was containing.

 

"Kid—" 

 

" _Please_ ," The boy pulled away slightly, one hand coming up to hold the side of Tony's face, "Don't leave me again."

 

And,  _shit_ —the voice that Peter let out was overwhelming and just _heartbreaking,_ pretty brown eyes were staring up at him amd then was that Tony realized how much he missed him and how he didn't think he could go off another day without Peter; every sort of emotion came falling on Tony's shoulders, sadness, frustration, impotence and anger.

 

Anger, because he knew that Peter was playing the victim and Tony couldn't find the strength in him to say no.

 

"Please," The boy repeated, "I'm sorry, Tony..."

 

Heated blood run through Tony's veins, he saw red, his own emotional changes, could give him a severe whiplash —he breathed in longingly, his hand were already shaking as he stared firmly and quickly took Peter's biceps in a tight hold and started backing him away, towards the nearest wall; he almost felt guilty at the way that Peter frowned worriedly and fear flashed across his eyes.

 

"You're sorry, baby?"

 

Peter nodded quickly and he parted his mouth to answer, but no words came out because he gasped instead when unanticipatedly Tony slammed him strongly against the wall, the back of his head hit it and his arms flew to grip Tony's shirt.

 

"Tony—" 

 

"You're sorry?" He muttured angrily and pulled the boy away, only to slam him on the wall again.

 

Peter gasped and cried out, but he nodded nonchalantly, tears were streaming down his face and he was looking at him with scared, halfclosed eyes as he whimpered weakly and he nodded once again, "I am sorry, Tony. You have no idea."

 

Suddenly, it was like a snap, he looked down at the grip he had on the boy's arms, sure about that he was bruising the pale skin amd then he saw how harshly he was holding him against the wall and he found himself gasping for breath and letting go of Peter slowly. 

 

"Are you alright?" Tony whispered, the shaken expression on the boy's face making back away slightly, "Shit —sorry, kid. Did I hurt you?"

 

Peter didn't let him get away before he was putting him close again and kissing him roughly once again, hands gripping both sides of his face almost hurtfully before he mumbled against his lips, "Do it again. _Hurt_  me."

 

The man shook his head rapidly amd frowned deeply, "Stop—"

 

"Hurt me," Peter almost growled and took Tony's hands and directed them to his shoulders, "I deserve it. Come on, hurt me."

 

"Stop saying that," Tony breathed desperately.

 

"I deserve it," The boy said weakly and sniffed wettly as he hugged him close, "Hurt me, Tony."

 

He shook his head again, "Stop saying that—" 

 

Peter huffed and hit Tony's chest with his hand slightly, "I said, hurt me!"

 

"Peter—"

 

He hit his chest again and yelled, "Hurt me!"

 

And all self control that remained inside Tony went away so suddenly that he was sure that in a few moments wasn't going to be able to recognize himself, because he grabbed the boy's shoulders in solid hands and crashed him against the wall, hearing the loud echoed of his body colliding with it and the painful gasp.

 

"You want that?" The man whispered before kissing him almost carelessly.

 

" _Yes_..." Peter whisper, tonguing at the outside of his lips and sighing deeply against them, "Whatever you want."

 

"Yeah?" Tony smirked bitterly, "You'll let me do whatever I want with you?"

 

The boy only nodded and opened his eyes to stare at Tony, almost going crossed eye at how close they their faces were.

 

Stark then moved a hand to grip Peter's throat, his wide palm and fingers closing around it as he slammed his head against the hard wall, this time with less strength, but still making the boy choke up a sob, " _That_. You think you deserve that?"

 

Peter whimpered shamefully, "Yes."

 

Tony breathed in harshly, hand going down to caress the boy's chest and belly, feeling him up through his sweater and he hated himself for what they were doing to eachother when suddenly a wave of arousal hit his body, making him feel light-headed and before he could stop himself he was lifting Peter in the air, gripping the back of his legs and holding him close as they kissed messily.

 

It made him feel better that he wasn't the only one fucked up in this situation when he felt Peter's hardness against his stomach.

 

He didn't know how they actually got to Peter's room without knocking something over (maybe they did) or tripping and falling down, but Tony pushed the door to his room open and barely acknowledged the uncleaned room as he stepped over books and clothes before his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell on it, trapping Peter in.

 

"Tony," Peter moaned when the man pulled away and started to bite his neck sloppily, his hips raised, looking for friction, "baby, please."

 

Stark chuckled darkly and pulled away, the boy lifted his head to follow his mouth but he placed his hand on his neck again and forced him down, making a strangled moan come out of thin lips, "You don't get pleasure in this, Peter."

 

The boy opened his eyes and eyed Tony face and he looked like he was about to say something but before he could, Tony grabbed his arms and turned him around like he weighted nothing, pinning him to bed and digging a hand in the back of his head, fingers burying in the soft curls as he pushed his head into the mattress; he kept his hand there as the other unmade his tie quickly, struggling only a little.

 

"What are you doing?" Peter whispered, head trying turn and look behind but Tony held him down more firmly.

 

"You said you'll let me do whatever I wanted," Tony leaned down to speak against his ear, tie finally coming off, "Ain't that right?"

 

The boy nodded slowly.

 

"You'll let me then?"

 

He closed his eyes and nodded again, " _Yeah, Tony_."

 

The man was straddling one of Peter's legs before he grabbed his arms and pulled them back, not bothering to take off his sweater as he pulled Peter's wrist close together, behind his back and Tony started tying them, his silky, dark tie contrasted with the pale skin as he made a tight knot and let go of them.

 

It was so pretty and so wrong at the same time, watching how willing Peter was, how his eyes were closed in surrender and his body was going lack already as he let himself be moved around by Tony (it shouldn't please him so much to know that the boy wanted to do anything just to make things right —said things, to let himself be at Tony's mercy.)

 

Tony only cared to unfasten his belt and pants, he only cared to pull his cock out and soon he was pulling down Peter's pijamas pants and underwear, just bellow his ass — _jesus,_ Tony growled loudly, sounding unfamiliar to him when he saw the red marks on the soft skin, he couldn't contain his anger, he couldn't contain himself before he leaned over, gripped Peter's hair and pulled his head back.

 

"Tell me to hurt you," He muttured, fingers tightening in the hair as Peter gasped and his back arched just slightly.

 

" _Hurt me_ ," Peter said in a breathy, needy voice before his face was being dropped again and smudged against the pillow.

 

The man jerked himself off for a few seconds, hand still holding Peter's head down, making sure to prevent him from breathing properly before he let go of it and watch Peter raised his face slightly, taking deep breaths and arms twisting behind his back.

 

"Tony, please—"

 

Stark ignored him, instead he spat dirtily on his fingers and brought them down to rub them against Peter's entrance, feeling him flutter under his fingertips and the soft hairs that weren't there before but Tony wasn't certainly complaining. He did that one more time, getting him wet while Peter moaned softly, hands clenching where they rested in the small of his back.

 

It was hot in the room, even though it was cold outside, he wanted to desperately strip them both naked but he couldn't find the patience to do so, so he licked his palm, stroked his cock and lined himself up with the boy's entrance.

 

Peter yelled and whimpered shrilly when Tony didn't stopped (like he always does) to let him get used to his cock, he did wait, he started snapping his hips back and forth immediately, leaning over and plastering his chest against Peter's back, feeling his arms under him and the only thing moving was Tony's hips, thrusting inside Peter rapidly and groaning in pleasure when the boy spread his legs, making more room for him as he started to grind against the bed.

 

And the whole ' _you don't get pleasure in this_ ' was forgotten because it was hotter to watch Peter getting off to being used as his hips moved back shyly to meet Tony before going back down to rub himself against the bed sheets.

 

Tony at one point, pulled at the boy's hair again, snapping his head back so he could kiss his mouth uncoordinatedly.

 

"Fuck, baby," He breathed out.

 

"I missed you," Peter sobbed against his lips.

 

The man nodded shortly, "Me too, baby."

 

It was all too fast, too hurried and too cold, they were both breathing hard, Tony was pushing little moans out of Peter mouth as his body moved roughly in time with his thrusts and soon Tony was coming, half outside him and half inside him as his hips stuttered and he groaned loudly, panting and biting unconsciously Peter's covered shoulder.

 

Tony stayed inside, he watched Peter gasp and breath hitch as he grinded in the bed quickly, desperately and almost angrily, clenching and unclenching around his sensitive dick before he grunted and his hips still for a moment before he let out a loud, broken moan and his body trembled slightly as his orgasm hit him and he was left a twitching mess under Tony, eyes close and hands behind his back gripping his shirt.

 

" _Ow_ ," Peter whispered once Tony pulled out slowly.

 

He leaned back to untie Peter's hands, once they were free, he grabbed them and rubbed the inside of his wrists carefully and folded his arms until they were at a normal position, "Are you ok?"

 

The boy nodded as he shakily lifted himself on his elbows and turned on his side effortlessly, watching Tony tucking himself back inside his pants and throwing the tie somewhere around the room and Peter made room for him in the tiny bed when he laid down next to him.

 

They laid facing eachother, Tony noticed that Peter's pants were still pulled down and his face was still wet from crying —he couldn't help but feel a sense calmness as the boy eyed him sadly and leaned over to peck his lips.

 

"I'm sorry, Tony."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that turned dark homie


	15. F I F T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's only you. It's always been," The boy mumbled, thumbs caressing the other's stubble affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The sky outside the window was grey and seemed cold as rain fell constantly, hitting the clear crystal and making a soft noise, echoing lowly inside the room. Peter laid on his side, watching the water falling as the heavy weight of an arm around his middle and the body behind him made him feel warm under the covers —He didn't know when they fell asleep, it was still early in the morning when Tony appeared outside his door but right now the sun that was barely there was just going down. 

 

He didn't worried about May coming home, she was working till early in the morning and even if she did come home for some reason, he was too tired (mentally) and didn't really feel like he would bother if she happens to find them like this.

 

A few minutes passed and the boy was struggling to keep his eyes open as the silent rain was luring him back to sleep, but Tony stirred behind and coughed slightly as he took his arm away from him.

 

Peter turned around almost too quickly, bed cringing as he got on his other side and found Tony on his back, hands rubbing his face unhurriedly as his clothed chest lifted itself calmly and Peter raised and arm hesitantly, actually taking it back once (he couldn't help to be afraid of rejection) before moving it again until his hand landed gently on Tony's stomach.

 

"Hey," He mumbled and cringed with clearing his throat when his voice came out cracked.

 

The man revealed his face from his hands and looked at him with a sleepy expression and halfclosed eyes, he mimicked Peter's words, "Hey," He cleared his throat too and placed a hand ontop of Peter's, "How are you?"

 

Peter couldn't help but smile lazily (god he had missed this,  _him_ , so much) and get closer to him, "Fucked out.  _Literally_."

 

Tony chuckled fondly and turned to look at the ceiling before shortly looking back at him, "Sorry."

 

The boy didn't answer, but instead he rested up on his elbow and leaned in towards the other, quickly connecting his part lips and kissing them timidly and sweetly, with slowly pecks and small sucking, sighing when Tony moved them back and run his hand up Peter's arm and rested on the side of his neck.

 

"Kid, I mean it when I said sorry," Tony spoke against him and pulled away slightly.

 

Peter shook his head, "Don't—"

 

"Did I hurt you earlier?" The man asked, uncertainly behind his voice, "I shouldn't have tie you like that—"

 

" _Tony_ ," He cut him off and kissed him again shortly, "It's fine. You didn't hurt me."

 

"Sorry for saying the stuff that I said, I didn't mean it—"

 

"Shh," Peter whispered, lips still on the other's but they weren't kissing anymore, "Stop apologizing, Tony.  _I_ am sorry, alright?"

 

Tony stayed silent and eyed him slowly, his thumb was stroking up on down on the skin of his neck and Peter unconsciously lean in closer before Tony sighed and leaned down to peck his lips harshly, leaving the boy almost out of breath, "Fuck, kid — I love you," He breathed out and pulled him closer.

 

"You're aren't mad anymore?" Peter whispered.

 

"I'm fucking mad and angry, kid, still. But, I just want you to know that I  _still_  love you. No matter what."

 

He hugged his torso and placed a leg on top of Tony, "I love you too."

 

"I know," Tony nodded calmly.

 

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," Peter said brokenly and looked at the brown eyes.

 

Tony just moved his hand to stroke his cheek and gave him a slight smile, it was sad and emotional so Peter ducked his head and hid his face on the man's shoulder, mouthing lazily at the warm, covered skin there as hugged him tighter.

 

The faint sound of the rain was still present, somewhat making the atmosphere a little more intimate and safe. Peter welcomed the wide rubbing on his back, making him sigh and unclench his tensed muscle, it passed a few minutes, with pure silence and soft breaths, just holding eachother, until Tony cleared his throat and started pushing Peter away slowly.

 

"What?" Peter frowned and lifted his head.

 

"I have to go," The older man murmured, grabbing Peter's hand when they tried to pull him closer again.

 

"No, no. Please," He whispered and hugged the man's shoulders, "Stay just a little longer."

 

"Kid—"

 

" _Please_."

 

"I have to head back to the tower," Stark sighed, placing on hand on the other's forearm.

 

"Stay with me?" The boy voice cracked and his eyes were filling with tears already. It was pathetic, but he ignored that fact.

 

Tony shut his eyes, almost in frustration, but after a moment he nodded and relaxed his body against the bed, " _Alright_ ," he whispered.

 

Peter instantly hugged his middle tightly and buried his face on his neck, he wetted the skin there slightly with his parted lips, tonguing around and biting shortly; there wasn't any sexual or erotic about it, he was just tasting Tony's sweat and cologne that he loved so much, he felt safe under his grasp and he felt at ease since everything started.

 

Tony's hand got under his sweater and started caressing up and down, creating goosebumps on the warm flesh but suddenly he stopped and took a deep breath in, it passed a few moments before he spoke, voice coming out strained, "Did he made you feel good?"

 

The boy's breath hitched and he stopped mouthing his neck, he frowned and pulled away to look up at Tony, "W-what?—"

 

"Did  _he_  made you feel good?" Stark raised his voice, his eyes stared coldly behind Peter, "Did he made you feel like I do?"

 

Peter shook his head quickly and grabbed both sides of the man's face, trying to get to look at him, but he was resisting and it pained Peter, "No, Tony — _No—_ Look at me, Tony."

 

The man clenched his jaw and kept refusing to look at him.

 

"Come on, look at me," He whispered and inclined towards him to kiss him, he pecked his lips a few times, sweetly and slowly —his own heart was beating hard at the jitter and concern inside him when Tony suddenly reacted like that, because he stupid enough to think that things will maybe be a little late better.

 

Tony tried to move his head out of the boy's grasp both the boy didn't let go of him.

 

"It's only you. It's always been," The boy mumbled, thumbs caressing the other's stubble affectionately.

 

"Kid—"

 

"I love you, Tony," Peter said softly, sniffing when finally the man looked at him with wet eyes, "I love you," He repeated.

 

The older man blinked and after a few seconds he gulped and relaxed slightly on his hold, "You do?"He spoke shakily.

 

And Peter smiled with closed lips, "I do."

 

"You won't do it again," Tony affirmed, words coming out firmly and he raised his hands to take the boy's hands in a delicate grip, "You won't fuck up again and I won't fuck up again — _yeah?_ "

 

The boy nodded quickly, eyes widening slightly.

 

"This time for real," Stark let out a breathy, sarcastic scoff, "No fuck ups."

 

"No fuck ups."

 

The man eyed him slowly, brown eyes running across Peter's expressions and unexpectedly he closed the space between them and connect their lips fervidly —They tasted eachother longingly and  intensely, giving small breath and biting eachother's lips until Tony was left hovering over Peter, elbows on resting on the mattress on each side of the boy's head, fingers threading through his curls and massaging his scalp.

 

"Fuck," Tony mumbled against him, giving a long lick to his bottom lips, "I can't get enough of you, kid," One of his hands traveled down and rested on the boy's belly, laying his palm heavily there, "So fucking pretty," He said in the same tone and started kissing his jaw and neck, "— _shit,_ I can't even stay fucking mad at you."

 

"Just shut up already," Peter giggled loudly and threw his head back as his arms raised and he held Tony's face to direct his lips on his own again.

 

The man pulled away and pushed Peter's back down when he followed him, he placed a hand on his neck and looked at him with dark eyes, "You're mine."

 

He smiled sweetly at the man, pretty brown eyes shinning up at him and he nodded, his hand running up and down his arms tenderly.

 

"Say it."

 

Peter got up on his elbows, until their faces were inches apart and he stared at Tony the whole time as his mouth parted and he stuck his tongue out and licked down to the man's chin and up to his lips, sucking them slightly and biting them, "I'm yours."

 

Tony kissed him harshly and pushed him down as Peter opened his legs and let him settle between them as his hands run and rested in the small of his back, pushing him down until, they were flushed together; Peter smiled and sighed.

 

"I want you," He whispered hotly and raised his hips to grind against the other.

 

The older man raised his eyebrows cockily, "You had me a few hours ago and I can assure you that the evidence is still inside you. Dry but still—"

 

"Ew!" Peter laughed and hit his arm playfully, "You're ruining the mood."

 

"I have a better idea than fucking you senseless," Tony pulled away and looked at the boy with halfclosed eyes —he had this  _drunk-in-love_  gaze and Peter's chest clench in anticipation.

 

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" He grinned slightly.

 

"We're going out of the city today. Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Phoenix, Boston, even Long fucking Island. You choose, but we  _need_  to get out of the city," Stark said like he was telling him ice cream flavors, calm and unbothered.

 

The boy stared at him for a moment and the chuckled nervously, "You're kidding, right—"

 

"—So pack your things or not," He shrugged, "I can buy you all you want at our destination."

 

"Tony," Peter said in a serious tone and tried to get up on his elbows but he was interrupted by the man's lips on his.

 

"Chose the destination or I will, kid."

 

"Stop fucking around," The boy mumbled, looking up at him with a frown.

 

Tony shook his head, "I'm not fucking around. I'm taking you out of the city tonight and you better tell me where do you wanna go so I can call Pepper—"

 

Peter widened his eyes, "She's gonna kill you  _and_ me."

 

"She won't," He chuckled fondly and pecked hus mouth longingly, "Come on, we need this, kid. Think about it, you and me. Alone in a city where we don't know anyone and in a suit with a heartshaped bed."

 

The kid couldn't help but giggle, her raised his hand and covered his own mouth shyly as he looked with unsure eyes, "You're not kidding?"

 

Tony blinked at him, " 'Course not. I want to have you all by myself and talk and fuck you 24/7 in a fancy room with champagne by our sides —so," He shrugged again, "What do you say?"

 

Peter smiled and nodded, "I can leave May a note and call her later."

 

"And we can bring her a souvenir."

 

He giggled and stretched his neck to kiss him, "We're leaving today? —are we really doing it?"

 

"Just tell me where so the staff can prepare the jet," Tony mumbled.

 

Peter sighed and shook his head, "I don't deserve this—"

 

"Stop that shit, kid," Stark said frustratedly, "We're starting on a new page."

 

He stared at the man longingly before he brought him down and kissed his lips carefully, just a quick press before he parted away and smiled softly at him, " _I love you_."

 

Tony grinned and moved to peck the boy's neck, delivering small kisses until he stopped at his Adam apple and he bit it slightly, "Love you," He murmured against him.

 

-

 

Peter did feel like shit when he started packing a few stuff inside his luggage and wouldn't tell May in person that he was leaving for a few days out of the city —but,  _really_ , she wouldn't have let him go if he did in the first place, there's no way that she would agree and he was well aware that he is in deep shit and would be even more when he comes back.

 

But, isn't what stupid teenagers do?

 

He wasn't even going to tell his friends, because somewhat he was angry at them for encouraging to do such a thing with Wade and he hasn't call them back or texted them since the night in the club — besides they weren't telling anyone because, like Tony said, it would be their secret  ~~ _romantic_~~  trip.

 

He had to many feelings running inside his head, but he had Tony and that was all that mattered go him.

 

Because, somehow, he got a second chance and he wasn't planning on wasting it.

 

After they decided (Peter did) that their destination was Las Vegas and after they fucked one more time on the tiny bed; Tony left to his place to pack his own stuff and would be picking up Peter in two hours.

 

And — _oh god_ , they were really doing this.

 

Peter had to sit down on his bed and rub his face harshly, trying to assimilate what he,  _they_  were about to do and when he finished gathering all of his things, he guiltily wrote a long note to May and paste it on the door of her bedroom, it included:  _I'll be fine, don't worry, I love you, please don't be mad, I love you, I love you, I'll bring you something, I'll be ok and, yes, I love you, May._

 

His hair was still wet from the quick shower that he took when his phone rang with a text and Tony was already waiting for him infront of the building and Peter had to take a deep breath in before locking his apartment door.

 

Tony was leaning on his black sports car, arms crossed and dressed casually and —why was he  _so_  handsome? 

 

Peter actually gulped and his hand clenched around air nervously as the man smiled at him and he dropped his luggage just where he was standing, by the entrance of the building and run towards him; he actually made them collide against the car hurtfully but he didn't care because Tony was laughing joyfully and hugging him tightly as they kissed in the middle of the empty street.

 

-

 

It was already late in the night when they arrived at the airport and Tony drove through the track as if he was the owner (wich he probably was) and then left the car just by where the plane was and Peter watched the few staff (able and ready to work for Mr. Stark at this hour of the night) welcomed them inside —at first Peter was afraid of what Tony allowed, talking about physical contact infront of his workers, because no one new that they were in a relationship except for Pepper and Happy; so he just brushed his pinkie finger shyly against Tony's hand and he wasn't really expecting anything, buthe couldn't help and let his heart skip a beat when Tony immediately interlock their fingers as they were going up the stairs of the plane.

 

Tony's jet was wide and elegant, with white and modern designs and with a mini bar. It was amazing and something out of this word, but still, Peter was uneasy and afraid because, indeed this was his first time traveling on something that wasn't a bus, subway or ferry.

 

After the stewardess brought offered them hot towels, something to drink and placed a blanket over them, Peter sat down closer beside Tony and hugged on of his arms, resting his face on his shoulder and sighing deeply when the plane shook and started moving and the pilot voice came through the speakers, letting them know that they were about to take in a few minutes.

 

"Are you scared?" Tony lowered his head and spoke against his ear.

 

He only nodded and hugged his arm tighter, lifting his legs to place them on Tony's lap.

 

"I have one of the best pilots in America, so we're good," The man said, faking cockiness on his tone and bringing a hand down to touch Peter's thigh.

 

"It's my first time, Tony."

 

"I know, sweetheart and — _wow_ , don't you think that I've been most of your first times in almost everything?" He said playfully and squeezed his leg fondly.

 

The boy giggled slightly and pinched the inside of his arm, earning a gasp and a pinch back on his knee, "Stop it!" He pushed his hand away, "I'm trying to be scared."

 

"Look," Tony pointed at the window, "We're about to ascend—"

 

Peter shook his head and clenched his eyes shut when they plane finally started elevating in the air and he hugged tightly the man's arms and buried his face there, feeling a hand on his head, pushing his hair back and then a few kisses were placed on his forehead.

 

A few minutes passed and he was still in the same position, Tony's touches and hushed words calmed him down a bit and suddenly the plane became stilled and there was nothing but the soft sound of engines and the low, classic music that was playing on the enormous TV at the front.

 

Peter raised his head slowly and he didn't noticed until now that the lights were dimmed now, he looked around once and didn't saw the stewardess and then he turned to Tony, but the window next to the man caught his eyes and he gasped, quickly leaning over him (totally ignoring the groan when he accidentally kneeled Tony's crotch) and watched the view below them.

 

He felt Tony's hand on the small of his lap as he was halfway on his lap and halfway on the seat and his face was almost plastered against the window as his eyes widened and he gaped slightly.

 

"Tony, look how pretty the lights look!" He cheered happily and smiled down at New York City.

 

The man didn't answered, so Peter twisted his head and faced him, expecting the man to be on his phone or looking at the videos on the TV but he found the brown eyes on him already, staring softly, with a content glime and a fond smile was appearing on his lips as he raised a hands and brushed back a curl behind his ear.

 

"What?" The boy asked quietly.

 

"Nothing," Tony shrugged, "Just that you're prettier."

 

Peter blushed a crimson red and leaned his face on the man's hand, "Stop."

 

"Come here," The man mumbled and pulled him close until theie lips were touching smoothly.

 

Peter relaxed on the hold and leaned against him, hugging his shoulders loosely and opening his mouth to let in the warm tongue explore his mouth lazily. He smiled on the other's lips as one of his hands started moving down Tony's neck and chest, running it there slowly until it was under the thin blaket and his hands brushed on the man's belt, fingers settling in-between the waistband of his trousers and feeling the hair there.

 

"Kid," Tony called sternly.

 

"What if—" He pulled away, only to go back and kissed down the man's jaw and ear, "We decide," A messy lick, "To fuck," A kiss, " _Here_."

 

Peter was just squeezing his hands between the restrained belt and trousers when Tony's own hand quickly moved and gripped his softly, "Behave."

 

"Huh?" The boy smirked and kissed his lips again, "Why don't we?"

 

Tony sighed and pushed his hand away when he tried to do the same thing, "Because we're in the middle of a fucking plane. That's why."

 

"I don't see anyone," Peter said and looked at him with halfclosed eyes, eyelids already dilated.

 

"Yeah, because I asked for privacy but we shouldn't abuse said privacy," The man raised his eyebrows.

 

"Don't you want to fuck here?" He lowered his voice and started climbing properly on the man's lap, pleased when he wasn't stopped, "I can be quiet, I can even pretend to be asleep while you fuck me on this seat."

 

Tony was staring with an amused expression before he shook his head and muttured, "Little shit." 

 

Peter gripped both sides of his jaw and grinded down on him, "Come on, Tony," He whispered sensually and lowered his head to lick the man's parted lips, "It'll be quick."

 

The man looked at him plainly, almost as if he was trying to refuse (wich he probably was) and his hands weren't still touching him, they were resting on each arm rest as Peter moved his hips in circles ever so slightly and leaned down to to lick him again before he pulled completely back.

 

Peter smiled shyly and rested his weight completely on the other's lap when he started to lift his shirt slowly, just above his belly before pulling it down playfully, he did it again, this time a bit higher and his own hand came to caress his flat, toned tummy before he pulled down the shirt again —Tony's eyes were downcast and following his hands at everything they were doing, he seemed frustrated and the vein on his forehead was starting to become prominent.

 

The boy did it again, but this time he held his shirt up and his hands traveled down his belly and into his v-line (and thank god he chose to wear sweatpants because it will make this whole thing easier) as he stuck his hand under the waistband of them and instantly felt the soft fabric of his boxers. Tony's breath hitched and Peter smiled as he opened his hand and started palming himself, his movements were quite  _notorious,_ under the thick fabric of his sweatpants and he panted when his cock started to twitch slowly.

 

" _Tony_ ," He whispered hotly and bucked his hips up.

 

"Fuck," The man then gripped his hisp quickly and he straightened on the seat to look back and at the front, confirming that they were alone before he gazed at Peter, clenched his jaw and repeated, " _Little_   _shit_."

 

Peter grinned and pushed himself over the other, quickly connecting their lips and blushing at how loud the wet sounds echoed in the slight silence; he took his hand out of his pants and used it to, instead, rub Tony through his jeans, feeling him halfhard as he hugged Peter closer and gripped his ass desperately.

 

"Let's be quick," Tony mumbled against him and then pushed him away to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers quickly.

 

The boy stood up with shaky legs, almost tripping with the blanket but Tony caught him by the arm and they giggled loudly before hushing eachother —he made a quick work of kicking of his shoes carelessly and pulling down his sweatpants along with hus underwear, he only bothered to pull them out of an ankle before, because Tony only bothered to place his jeans under his balls and dick — and Peter was already climbing his lap with dumb moves, his own cock standing already hard and brushing against Tony's covered stomach.

 

They kissed distractedly as Tony lifted his hips to fish his wallet out of his jeans and Peter didn't watched what he was doing meanwhile he stroked the man's dick up and down until he was completely hard, he then distracted himself with hanging his head down and dropping some spit on the man's tip before rubbing it all over the shaft. He could clearly hear Tony struggling to breath properly, when Peter looked up, he frowned and made a confused expression when he saw what was on Tony's hand.

 

"Are you gonna use a condom?" He whispered.

 

"Don't really want to, kid," The older man mumbled and shrugged as he brought the package to his mouth and ripped it open, "But, the less of a mess, the better."

 

Peter would've refuse but he was right — they couldn't really afford to mess everything around with  _cum_ and have the staff to clean in. Well, they could afford that but, they were still somewhat decent people.

 

And the fantasy of fucking on a plane became real to Peter as he watched Tony rolled down the condom (and it shouldn't be that hot) and he spat on his fingers (due the lack of lube) and reached back behind himself to rub it around his entrance, wich was still sore from earlier, but he was to reckless to care.

 

They kissed again, it was mostly just their lips touching stupidly as Peter lifted his hips and felt Tony guiding his cock inside him easily and without much struggle as he gripped the headrest of the seat and panted.

 

Peter sat down on him to bottom out and he couldn't help but throw his head back just a bit and moan breathlessly, "O-oh, fuck," His hips stuttered.

 

"Hey, hey," Tony said calmly, "You said that you'll be quiet."

 

He only nodded and place his hand now on each side of Tony's neck neck, shaking and trembling when wide hands caressed up and down his legs and hips as he started to move slowly and Tony kept feeling him longingly, hands going under his thin shirt to run his fingers over his prominent ribs and then nipples, just barely grazing them, but it got Peter biting his lips and rolling his hips hurriedly.

 

They were left just panting against eachother's mouths and it was so fucking difficult for Peter to stay quiet when a dick was up his ass and touching the sweet spot that made him almost bend over.

 

It was quick and hurried but at the same time sensual and hot, because they were so close to eachother, barely moving, just their lower bodies as the leather of the seat squeaked everytime Peter's knees dragged over it.

 

" _Tony_ ,  _Tony_ ," The boy said in-between little gasps, foreheads touching. 

 

Stark moved the blanket around until it was covering Peter's legs and lap, hiding him from sight, it was a protective,  _possessive_  act and Peter sighed contently.

 

He was barely riding the man, if not,  _not_ riding him at all —it was more like just the constant roll of his hips, moving them from side to side too as Tony lifted his own just slightly, creating the enough pressure inside him to make Peter feel the familiar coil on his belly.

 

Tony then grabbed one of his asscheeks and guided his movements as he finally started kissing the boy properly, "You have to be quicker, baby."

 

"Ah!" Peter raised his voice when the man lifted his hips sharply and almost made him lose his balance.

 

" _Shh_ ," The man whispered and pecked his lips, "Clench around me, sweetheart, come on."

 

He obeyed, squeezing his muscles on Tony's cock constantly as his own breath keep failing and he brought a hand down to jerk himself off hurriedly —just desperate to get off and the thrill of knowing that someone coico walk on them like this would make him come faster.

 

"We have to hurry, baby," Stark muttured like a reminder, kissing lazily his lips as his hands settled to grip tightly both sides of Peter's torso under his shirt.

 

"I know, I know," The boy whispered, "I'm almost there," He stroked himself faster and rolled his hips quicker, he whimpered, "I'm coming, I'm gonna come soon, Tony."

 

"Me too, baby," Tony nodded, "But, I just need you to move up and down a little, okay?"

 

Peter grinned and plastered his chest against the other's as he started riding him correctly, his hand still gripped his neck and he lowered his head to lick inside Tony's mouth carelessly as their breath kept hitching.

 

"Like that, Peter —shit, kid," The man groaned slightly.

 

"Oh, oh," Peter gasped, separating from the man's mouth and throwing his head back as the hand on his cock faltered and his hips twitched twice. He opened his mouth wide and was about to moan  _really_ loudly, but Tony beat him and quickly and covered his lips with his heavy palm, silencing his noises as Peter's orgasmed hit him suddenly and he started staining the blanket with his cum, riding it with his hips moving brokenly.

 

He breathed in deeply as he calmed down, but Tony kept thrusting up in him for a few seconds and Peter looked down at him with drunken, heavy halfclosed eyes and gave him a crooked smile before Tony's eyes shut and he rested his head back in the seat as his movements stilled and he came inside the condom, a soft groan leaving his mouth and his fingers digged on Peter's skin painfully.

 

Once they calmed down, they laughed quietly against eachother and kissed slackly, allowing their hearts to beat at a normal pace.

 

"Look at the things you make me do," Tony mumbled and rested his head back, lifting a hand to brush the boy's sweaty hair back.

 

Peter only smiled before pecking his lips one last time before raising his hips and letting his softening cock slip out of him, he grimaced at the sudden burn as he threw himself bonelessly at the seat next to Tony's —he sighed and closed his eyes, legs spread wide heavily as he stilled was catching his breath.

 

"Get dressed," Tony said and patted his legs.

 

The boy groaned but did it anyway, he fixed his pants around his ankles as Tony tied the used condom and covered it with a hot towel and a ' _I'll take care of that later_ ' before tucking himself in and zipping of his pants with tired sighs and Peter did the same too, standing up and rolling the pants and boxers up before sitting down again tiredly.

 

He welcomed the opened arm that Tony was holding up and Peter leaned against him, resting his back on the strong chest and letting Tony hug his middle and run his fingers up and down his belly as at the same time he covered them with the blanket and Peter felt a last kiss on his forehead before sleep started invading his mind.

 

And for once, things now seemed like they were really going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts!


End file.
